sword art online our fight
by spkieeb2
Summary: The story of Kirito and Asunas adventure from the very beginning it's au and might have some ooc. Rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : the death game.

Kirito stood among the 10,000 players, now trapped in his favourite game he hadn't played in a long time. Now the creator of the game had decided to trap him and so many others in this game. After a long speech on how death in this game means death in the real world, most people panicked and ran but Kirito casually walked out the other side back to the town.

Kirito just walked and stopped when a red haired boy and a cloaked girl blocked his way.

"You seem to know your way around. You must of been in the beta test." The red haired man stated.

Kirito stayed silent so the cloaked girl spoke "Come on Klein. He's not going to help us with you talking like that, dummy."

"Hey! Don't go calling me a dummy. It was my idea to have him help us in the first place." The man now known as Klein countered and moved out of Kirito's way.

As the two unknown players argued over whose idea following Kirito was, Kirito took the chance to slip away and carried on walking until he heard the familiar and already annoying "Hey!" called out to him.

Kirito turned around and gave the "What do you want look" which caused Klein to speak. "OK, look. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Klein and this is Asuna. We just want to learn how to play and not die."

Kirito shook his head and said "Find some other beta tester. Traveling with me with me will more than likely get you killed."

Hoping that would be the last of it, Kirito carried on walking. Then Asuna ran in front of him with incredible speed. "Look mister, who ever you are. My friend and I want training and you are going to give it to us the easy way or the hard way."

Asuna had the level one rapier pointed at his throat and Kirito only smirked "You know you can't heavily injure me in a town or safe zone, right?"

Asuna put her blade away and nodded, "Of course I knew that."

"Sure you did," Kirito said as he walked past Asuna. He walked a few meters before yelling, "You coming? I don't have all day."

Both Klein and Asuna ran after him.

/Hunting Grounds Nearby/

"Klein, copy Asuna. She is doing it perfectly. Just remember, timing is everything. Time your attack and the system will finish it with a skill." Kirito said.

"Stop flirting and help me God. Damn it-ahhhh!" Klein said as the bull charged into his manhood and knocked him on his ass.

"Get up Klein, you don't feel pain," Kirito said as Klein held his nuts.

"Oh you're right. Huh who knew," Klein said as he stood up and walked next to Kirito.

"Me. Now watch Asuna. See how she swings her sword at just the right time to get the perfect hit?" Kirito said as Asuna used her rapier sword skill to take out a boar.

"Yeah yeah. I see it so I do it like this?" Klein said as he draw his blade and used a sword skill to kill the boar.

"Finally. Now do the same thing with that group over there. It should be enough to get you to level 3." Kirito said pointing to a group of 15 boars.

"Wait! That fight would kill me. It's impossible." Klein said.

"Take these healing crystals and only use them when you in red, not before." Kirito said as he gifted Klein 5 healing crystals.

"Still impossible. How about you kill 30 boars then I'll kill those 15." Klein challenged.

"Deal and won't be needing these." Kirito said as he handed Klein his healing crystals.

"Hey wait" Klein called in a panic but it was too late. Kirito had attracted his target of 30 boars. As the boars charged, Kirito drew both his swords using his dual wielding skill he got from the beta. He then began his dance of death using his sword skill perfectly and killed 35 boars and lost no health. He put both of his blades away and one disappeared just like before.

Both Klein and Asuna stood shock at what Kirito had just done. Kirito was unfazed. "Right. Klein, your turn."

Klein only nodded, drew his blade, and took on the target number of boars. Asuna was left to question Kirito. "Mind telling me what that was."

"What do you mean" Kirito said.

" I mean you using two swords it's not a skill stated in the skill list." Asuna said, getting annoyed.

"It's a personal skill, just like your incredible unmatched speed and Klein's damage resistance. Some are good and can change the tide of battle. Others just help you survive and make skills easier to train." Kirito explained.

"That makes some sense but I didn't even notice my speed." Asuna said.

"Yeah. Oh by the way what level are you?" Kirito asked.

"Level um 3, halfway to 4," Asuna said.

"Great. If you haven't already, I suggest you level up. You get 5 points to put into attributes and then one 1 point to improve a sword skill or get another one. Remember don't focus on skills. Level the skill to 5 then get a second one unless you use a lot then max it to ten." Kirito said and Asuna started upgrading.

"OK my luck is at 7 and my speed is at 8 plus 20 because of my personal skill. I guess I also improved my linear skill, making it a 7 hit instead of 5. Is that good?" Asuna wondered.

"It's OK, but don't focus on luck it only increases drop chance and increases col and xp reward by 1% per point. Next l suggest you invest vitality next. It increases your max health by ten per point and at level 10 you unlock the first stage of battle healing, which is basically self healing. It's not much but better than nothing." Kirito explained.

"OK" Asuna said as she followed Kirito advice with her second level up.

By this time, Klein was back and had leveled up to level 3. "Well done Klein. Now level up put 6 points in strength and the other 4 in whatever you want and put the two sword skill points into your best suited sword skill."

Klein did as he was told and explained that he now had 11 points in strength and could carry a katana as well as being able to carry 210 items instead of the default 150. He also had upgraded his vitality so his health was 190. Finally he said that he improved his vertical sword skill to level 3 and said it did x3 the damage it did before. Happy with the improvements, Kirito led them back to town to get some food.

/Back in Town/

"Good work today guys. You are ready to fight and survive in this world." Kirito said.

"Yeah. Training with you really worked. I can't wait to continue tomorrow." Asuna said.

Kirito shook his head and said "I'm leaving for the next town tonight. You two stick together and join a guild."

"No. I'm coming with you." Asuna said in a matter of fact tone.

"No you're not. You will probably die if you follow me." Kirito said in a matter of fact tone.

"I got some friends I want to meet up with, so I'm not fussed." Klein said.

"No one asked you, Klein. Kirito, I'm coming with you even if I have to follow you." Asuna said.

"No you're not. Now goodbye," Kirito said finishing his drink and leaving.

Asuna finished her drink and followed. "Ha! I never thought I would get the chance to see a lovers quarrel" Klein said as he messaged his friends to get them to meet up the next day.

/Half an Hour Later - Halfway to the Next Town/

"Will you please stop following me?" Kirito said.

"No. I said I was coming with you and I am going to win this fight," Asuna said.

"Fine, but it's your grave." Kirito said as he walked off the path to meet his info broker and sent an invite to Asuna.

"Thank you. Now where are we going?" Asuna asked  
"We are going to meet a friend of mine who knows how the location of one of my favourite swords on this floor and a certain drop in floor 5." Kirito explained.

"OK. Sounds like fun," Asuna said now walking beside Kirito as they made their way to the meeting point

A/N alright guys this is the updated version of chapter 1 brought to you by kage no kenshi, he did a really good job of going over my mistakes and improving the story i look forward to working with you for the rest of the fiction.

see you all in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The info Broker.

"You can come out now Argo." Kirito stated.

"How did you know where I was? You never could in the beta." Argo said coming out the shadows. "And who is this?" Argo was pointing at Asuna.

Kirito spoke before Asuna could. "This is Asuna. She's a temporary traveling companion. I learned from the beta."

Asuna was angry about how Kirito was still going to try and get rid of her but she let it be for now and carried on talking. "So what's this info you have on the ."  
"Oh yeah, that. You know how I work, pay up." Argo started opening the trade menu.  
"One sec. Asuna can I have 20 of your boar skins." Asuna agreed but was not happy about it. She wanted the money to go shopping. Kirito traded the skins and got map data in return. "Explain"  
"OK. So in the dungeon behind us, there's a mid-level boss. The boss has a 5% Chance of dropping the sword, so good luck. You too, Asuna. Kirito can be a bit of a handful when he gets into a fight." Argo says as she disappears into the shadows.

"You owe me an explanation of both the items and the temporary companion. Explain now." Asuna said her anger showing.

"Argo is known as Argo the Rat. She will spill info on anyone for a decent price. She only deals with green players but you can never be too careful. Plus you will die if you stay with me." Kirito explained. "Now lets go grind. You want to get items to sell right? I'll give you 20 of the best drops in here."

Kirito entered first with Asuna following shortly after mumbling.

/The Dungeon/

Kirito and Asuna was fighting spiders with no trouble, splitting the group and fighting one half each. It was when the mother spider spawned that they got into trouble. Kirito charged at the spider mother and sliced two legs off by using his long sword skill then he yelled, "Switch!" Asuna just stood there confused.

"You got to be kidding me. Asuna attack it, so I can recharge." Kirito yelled in annoyance.

" Jesus Christ." Asuna called back before using her linear.

"OK Asuna swi...fall back and let me finish it." Asuna did as she was told and sat back and watched in amazement at how strong Kirito was. He used no sword skills, just his knowledge and strength. It only took 5 minutes for the spider mother burst into polygons. "OK Asuna. Let me explain something about fighting in a party. When someone in the front calls "Switch" to someone in the back, it means he needs them to swap places for a little bit. Then when they call back, they are ready to swap places again. Got it?"

"So that's why you were so peeved. Because you needed to rest and I didn't know some word. Don't forget I'm new at VRMMORPGs." Asuna explained.

"OK. Sorry for getting annoyed and before I forget, here are the 20 items" Kirito said as he gave Asuna 20 spider eyes. "According to the map, the boss room is through this door."

Kirito opened the door and saw the boss. It was a 16 legged spider known as spider queen syrth. It had 3 health bars. Asuna was horrified. Kirito smirked and said "Let's go."

Kirito charged into the spider queen he started with some non-system skills. He swung the swords around in his own but effective manner. It took him a while, but as soon as the first bar reached half, he used on two of legs, cutting them off. It unbalanced her, but she didn't fall over. It did however deplete her first health bar. "Asuna, switch."

Asuna took her turn. She charged forward and stabbed in her face. She then used linear to stab each one of her eyes, leaving her mostly blind. She then switched back with Kirito, who used her blindness to his advantage.

As Asuna had stabbed out all the eyes on the right hand side, he approached her on that side. Once he was on her right, he stabbed one of his blades into syrth's . He then used the sword as a step and got onto the spider queen. His sword broke but he didn't care.

Now on the spider's back, he moved to the front and stabbed the head. The top of the spider's head walking forward with the blade in hand, he started cutting the head open. syrth tried to counter with her spider web but it did nothing to stop Kirito as he slide down the head, cutting it in half. Blind and headless she died, bursting into polygons.

Multiple info windows opened. One was the congratulations window. The next was the amount of col, xp, and unusable/crafting they got. Then they got the level up window. Kirito grew to level 12 and Asuna grew to level 11. The final window for Asuna and second-to-last for Kirito were equipment they earned. Asuna got a new rapier called laenna rapier . Kirito got a chest plate known as . Finally, Kirito's final window was the last hit bonus window. The reward was the anneal blade . Kirito smirked at how wrong Argo's info was. It was a last hit drop, not a chance drop as Argo said it was.

After closing all the windows, Asuna cheered and hugged Kirito. Stunned, he didn't return the hug, he just let her be. Once she let go, she asked if they could go back to town and sell their things. Kirito accepted as he maxed out his item storage. Before they left, Kirito and Asuna both leveled up. Seeing as it had been 5 levels they missed, they had a lot of points to play with. Kirito increased his luck, speed, and perception to rank 10. He also improved his strength to rank 18 and his vitality was level 20. He got several bonus skills: which meant he recovered 50 points every 10 seconds. The sword skills he improved were dual wield horizontal rank 8 and unlocked dual wield criss-cross as well as .

Asuna pretty much used her attribute points the same way except she went for speed over strength. She had Kirito for strength. The sword skills she got were linear and rush to rank 9.

With all of their level up points spent, they made their way to the warp gate, which took them back outside the dungeon. They made their way to the town to sell all their items.

A/N once again a shout out and big thank you to kage no kenshi who edited/ beta read this fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: shopping spree.

After the long trip to Floor One's second town called Urbes, Asuna and Kirito just wanted to relax. First, was a trip to a small lake. Asuna was confused at first and asked a simple question." What are we doing here?"

"Taking a bath," Kirito replied. Asuna went bright red as a result.

"B-but we'll have to be be n...naked right." Asuna stuttered, still bright red.

"No we won't. Sword Art Online has a censor mode so we'll be getting clean in our underwear but will get the same effect as we normally would." Kirito said calmly.

"Oh, OK."Asuna said calming down and getting undressed.

Once they were washed and clean, they made their way to the town. Once there, they decided to turn in for the night. So they went to find an inn that was cheap but comfortable. They were going to get two rooms until Asuna objected and split the cost for the single room. Once they arrived in the room, it was Kirito's turn to blush. "Um Asuna, there's only one bed."

"So" Asuna replied casually.

"So we have to share a bed if we want to go into sleep mode." Kirito told her.

"Your point?" Asuna replied again.

"Fine. Looks like this isn't going to faze you, so night." Kirito said getting into his side of the bed.

"Night" Asuna said, getting into her side and resting her head on Kirito chest.

"Um Asuna" Kirito said.

"Yes Kirito." Asuna said in a cute voice.

"Nothing." Kirito said as sleep mode took hold of him.

/The Next Morning/

Kirito woke up the next day with hair in his face. It was chestnut colour and very long. He tried to move but then he heard a voice, "5 more minutes."

He knew it was Asuna, so he spoke "Come on Asuna, time to wake up. We're going shopping."

Asuna eyes snapped open. She was horrified Kirito was waking her up. Her plan was to share a bed with him and wake up before him to get her cloak on so he wouldn't know what she looked like. Her beauty normally made men flirt with her and just wanted Kirito as a friend... for now anyway. "Um, so we're going shopping right?"

"Yea. Now get dressed. I know what you look like but if you don't want everyone else to know, then put on your cloak. I won't tell," Kirito said like he was reading her mind.

"Oh OK." Asuna said leaping out of bed and getting dressed.

Once they were dressed and fed (by plain bread rolls), they headed out to the shopping district. Kirito had decided that Asuna should take charge of the shopping trip. Needless to say, that was a big mistake. At first it wasn't so bad, as they sold all their things to NPC traders. Once they had their money, Asuna took them to some blacksmith where they bought some new equipment. Kirito only brought a sword somewhat equal to his Anneal Blade. Asuna decided on a new chest plate. The next shop was a Tailor's. Kirito was done in 10 minutes, but Asuna was done in 2 hours. When Kirito asked why it took her so long, she simply replied "I couldn't decide on what looked good."

It was the final shop they went to that really killed the day for Kirito. The final shop was a non-combat and crystal shop. At first, Kirito thought it was to replenish their crystal supply, but that was not the case. He bought 5 healing crystals, 10 antidote crystals and 15 teleport Crystals. Asuna, however, went in the store to look at portable cooking equipment. It seemed she was interested in cooking. Kirito was not expecting that nor was he expecting her to spend the next 3 hours on looking through the equipment.

After these 3 hours, Kirito had enough and decided to look around town and see if he could find some trustworthy player traders. He told Asuna his plans but she wasn't paying attention to what he said so he left and looked around. That was until he saw a tall dark skin man yelling "I buy cheap and sell cheap! Come and look at the offers I offer! No NPC can beat my deals!"

Kirito couldn't believe his ears so he went to talk to the man. After exchanging formalities he learnt he was know as Agil and was a solo player trader. Never a good mix, but he gave the man a chance it was still floor one and no one was as good.

After looking at the offers Kirito discovered that the man was telling the truth...sort of. He sold thing cheaply and brought them but the item were mere mob drops so nothing really of value. As Kirito browsed the selection he soon discovered that the Agil fella would be good for a quests trader he sold quest item so when Kirito to do a task probably he would speak to Agil for now on.

Kirito was dragged out of his thoughts as Asuna messaged him sounding angry, 'KIRITO WHERE ARE YOU!' Kirito was both annoyed and very scared. So he told Agil that he had to leave but not before adding him as a friend.

As Kirito made his way back to the old store, he said to Asuna "I did tell you I was going to look around."

"Did you because I didn't hear you." Asuna countered.

"Yeah, because you weren't listening. Anyway, let's go but first." Kirito said as he ended the argument and located the store he wanted and brought two tents. He gave one to Asuna then he said, "You brought cooking equipment so I guess we don't have to come into town every day."

"Oh alright. Where are we heading now then?" Asuna asked.

"Back to the inn then were going boss room. Grinding this floor has started to bore me." Kirito replied and they did just that. After a few days of searching, Kirito heard of a floor boss meeting and Kirito joined in to find the the boss.

A/N thank you kage no kenshi for doing a great job on being this fictions beta reader/ editor keep it up


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the floor boss meeting

It had been a month since the start of the death game and Kirito and Asuna had pretty much cleared all the dungeons on floor one. They had even redone some to earn extra items which they would sell to Agil. They had currently found the strongest dungeon easily and were desperate for a real fight, well Kirito was. Asuna was just happy to be surviving.

"That was too easy," Kirito complained.

"At least we're alive," Asuna explained.

"It was still too easy and we're yet to find the boss room," Kirito countered.

"We'll find it but for now, let's head back and go shopping," Asuna said happily, thinking about what she wanted to buy.

"You can go 'shopping' on your own. I'm going to get things I need and save my money for the second floor." Kirito said, not choosing to go shopping with Asuna again after the fact that she spent so long in one shop.

"Fiiine. I'll meet you at the inn in a few hours, OK?" Asuna said sweetly hoping Kirito wouldn't give her a deadline.

"Okay, meet you at the inn at 10," Kirito said strictly but with a smile, knowing it would make Asuna happy because it was the latest deadline he had given her.

"Really? Yes! Thank you!" Asuna said joyfully, "Now what am I going to buy?" Asuna thought aloud.

"Things you need and can carry. Don't go buying another oven and complain that you have no where to put it and have to sell it for half the price." Kirito told her with a smile.

"Well I didn't know furniture items can't be placed in inns and cost more to keep in your inventory," Asuna said, going red in embarrassment.

"Whatever. See you later," Kirito said leaving through the end of dungeon warp gate.

/Back in Town - Agil's Store/

"Hey Kirito! Good to see you again. So what's today's take?" Agil asked rubbing his hands together as Kirito walked over to his conventional store known as Dicey Store.

"Not much. Just a few skulls and teeth and a few rare drops. Nothing of any real value," Kirito said as he opened his trade window. "Here's the items I want to sell."

Agil inspected the windows and using his trading skill, he saw how much he could sell it for and how much the drop price was. "OK, I can give you 1000 col for theses items. Like you said, nothing of any real value."

Kirito agreed to the price and traded. He then asked a question. "So any news the floor boss location?"

"What your personal info broker doesn't have any details?" Agil said, faking his shock.

"Nope. Argo has nothing. No matter how much money I give, she still comes back with nothing. You never said you didn't know anything." Kirito said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right I didn't. Alright listen. This knight fella is going around asking people to meet at that old Roman theater for some strange reason. My guess, it's about the floor boss." Agil explained.

"When is this meeting?" Kirito asked.

"Midday tomorrow," Agil said.

"Thanks. See you then." Kirito said as he walked off.

"Hey! You not going to buy anything? I got some good stuff." Agil called.

"Nope" Kirito said, waving goodbye.

/The Market Place/

"Why can I never find a good blacksmith player? the NPC prices are too high and my rapier needs to be improved and repaired," Asuna complained to her self.

As Asuna walked though the market, not really looking at anything or where she was going, she bumped into a pinked hair girl. "Ow! Watch where you're going, will ya? I got lots of orders to do and not enough time to do them," the pink hair girl said angrily.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Wait are you a blacksmith?" Asuna said.

"I can see that and yes I am a blacksmith. Not a every good one, yet, but blacksmith nonetheless. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shit ton of orders to do," the pink haired girl said.

"Um OK. I know you're busy now, but at some point, could you show me your prices and shop?" Asuna asked.

"Yes I can. Send me a message the next time you're free but I can't do today obviously or tomorrow. I got this weird meeting thing to go to. My name, by the way, is Lisbeth but everyone calls me Liz," Liz said as she sent Asuna a friend request.

Asuna accepted the request and said "OK. I'll message you. I might bring my friend as well. I'm Asuna. Pleased to meet you."

Asuna stuck out her hand forgetting about the number of swords Liz was carrying so Liz gave her a confused look and said "Sure it's good to meet you. Anyway can you move? I have to get back to my forge."

Then Liz ran off out of sight and Asuna decided to send Kirito a message.

/Near the Inn/

After Kirito spoke to Agil, he decided to head back to the inn to get some rest before Asuna finished her shopping spree. However, that was short lived as he received a message from Asuna. It read:

Hey Kirito I know you said I had until ten to shop but there's nothing I want to buy at the moment. So if you want to meet up at the normal restaurant now that would be great. :)

'That's not like her. She normally complains that I call from shopping because I want to eat. Maybe I'll tell her that,' Kirito thought to himself and he replied. It read:

Yes Asuna. We can eat now but you're normally complaining that you can't shop. You sure you feel OK?

It didn't take for Kirito to get a reply. It was short and to the point.

Shut up

Kirito chuckled to himself and made his way to the restaurant to meet with Asuna. Thankfully, it was only a few minutes away.

/The Next Day - 10:00/

Kirito was lying in bed, waiting for Asuna to get back from the lake he showed her and for her to be done with her 'bath'. After waking up at 9:00, Asuna went straight up and to the lake. Kirito was left to wait for his turn.

After 10 more minutes of waiting, Asuna finally got back but Kirito didn't have time for his 'bath'. He only stood up from their shared bed and lead the way to the theater.

/The Theater/

Asuna and Kirito sat at the top of the theater, waiting for the meeting to begin. The number of players that had shown up was close to 50. Some were blacksmiths handing out weapons,. This included Liz, who Asuna recognized instantly because of her bright pink hair.

Asuna knew that Kirito wanted to come here but didn't know why. She had forget to ask when Kirito told her about it, so she decided to ask now. "Um Kirito. Why are we here? What is this meeting all about?"

Kirito smirked, the smirk Asuna came to know as one of two things. The first was that he had found a good fight and the second was that he had found a very rare item, like his Anneal Blade. "Well, we're here to find a good fight."

Asuna knew what that meant. "So we're here to find out the location of the boss," Kirito gave a single nod, "And we're going to solo it too, right?" Kirito nodded again. "Remind me why I decided to follow you. You're going to get me killed some day."

Kirito chuckled to himself and said, "I did say to you following me was likely going to get you killed but you did insist. Plus, think of all the items we're going to get and all the things you could use with the money you make on when we get to floor two."

"Yeah and how we'll be entering even deadlier dungeons," Asuna added.

"That's true. Now shut up and listen. He's here." Kirito said as a blue-haired man walked onto stage.

Kirito and Asuna listened as the man stated his name was Diavel and he claimed himself to be a knight. People then laughed at him about it but as soon as they stopped, the man said that he and his party found the boss room in some forest area to the south of their current location. After sending the location, a man named Kibaou stepped forward and complained about how the beta testers had it easy and knew where all the good hunting grounds were. He then said that they should give up all of their goods and money. Agil, being the good guy, he was said that it would be right or fair that the beta testers did that. He also pointed out that the beta testers wrote a guide book to help the normal players, which made Kibaou shut up. Once Kibaou shut up, Diavel explained that by using the guide book, the rest of them could come up with a good plan.

Before Diavel could give his plan, Kirito whispered to Asuna "Come on let's go. We have what we need."

"Wait Kirito. Wouldn't it be best to wait and help these guys? Plus it might make our chance of survival on this one increase. We don't have to solo everything" Asuna whispered back.

"That's true but you saw how Kibaou acted just then. There has to be more like him here, and me being the best Beta there was, I can't risk it. It's your choice, come with me or stay here." Kirito whispered back.

"But-" Asuna whispered before Kirito interrupted her.

"No buts. Yes or no. Yes you come with me. No you stay here and we will only see each other on later floors, when I feel I need to fight with them," Kirito whispered back harshly.

"Yeah you're right again. Plus we make a good team and they might get in the way" Asuna whispered starting to see things Kirito's way.

"Exactly. Now let's go" Kirito whispered with his smirk.

"Lead the way," Asuna replied.

Asuna and Kirito then left and headed to the boss room, ready for a fight.

A/N hope you enjoyed this fiction and will continue to do so, send me a review to tell me whats good whats bad and i'll try to improve it in later chapters. on a side note thank you kage no kenshi for doing a amazing job on this chapter i am happy to work with you with this fiction and look forward to doing so in the future, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the boss

After Kirito and Asuna left the boss raid meeting, they went straight to the dungeon Diavel had stated. It didn't take them long to get there, as most of the mobs that Diavel's party had killed had yet to re-spawn, so they didn't do much fighting.

Once they reached the dungeon, they began to follow the path Diavel had mapped out so it would be a straight run to the boss room. Of course they had to fight the dungeon mobs which had a shorter respawn time that the world mobs had. First they had to fight a small group of boars (about 10 or so) which they dealt with quite quickly. Second was skeletons. There were the same number of those as there was boars. It took a little longer but was still quite simple. The final and most common mob they found in the dungeon were . These mobs were fairly easy but still presented a challenge.

After the last knight was taken care of, Kirito stated that after a few more groups of the undead knights and they should find the boss. The pair took care of the first few groups fairly easily but when they came to the second group which were 5 levels higher than the last groups and were equal level to Asuna (level 17). Their strategy was to split the group into one large group and one smaller group, Kirito being the higher level took care of the larger group then Asuna took care of the smaller group. When Kirito needed to recharge his skills, he switched with Asuna and back again. After several times of this strategy, the mobs were dead. However the mid-dungeon boss appeared, called . It was basicly a larger version of the undead knights. To kill it, Kirito first aimed for it's legs and used . Once they were taken out, he switched with Asuna, who used , which was now a 11 hit combo, to weaken the knight's chest plate. She was about to switch back with Kirito when used , summon some from his broken limbs and sent them to Asuna. They would stick her to the wall and slowly choked her to death. If Kirito didn't step in and use his Dual Blade skill to chop the arms into bits as they charged toward to Asuna.

After the knights were dealt with, Kirito charged to . He hit the weak point Asuna had made with and with both of his blades in the sentinel's chest, he pulled up and split the boss in half, killing it and ending the fight.

"Asuna, when we reach the boss, be more careful. Those arms could have killed you..." Kirito was interrupted by Asuna.

"If you didn't step in. Yes, I know. Eyes in the back of your head. You told me before. Relax. I'll be more careful. I have to watch your solo a** after all." Asuna said.

"Yeah OK. Now if Diavel's info is correct, then the boss should be right here." Kirito said as he pressed a stone and a large rock moved to show a hallway with a large door at the end of it.

"Is that the boss room?" Asuna said knowing the answer.

"Yep. Get ready. I'll handle boss to begin with and you handle it's guards. When I say switch..."

"i jump in to weaken it or try to kill it and you'll handle the guards. Yea I got it." said finishing Kirito's sentence.

With a nod of acceptance, Kirito opened the door and drew both of his swords. Asuna followed, drawing her rapier.

The boss was meant to be a hard fight for two people but they were more than capable of winning. They followed their strategy correctly and were able to take the boss down to his final health bar. All the guards were dead so it was an easy finish, or so they thought. The boss switched weapons and was moving all over the place. He jumped from the roof of the boss room and landed on the ground, causing a shock wave, which made both Asuna and Kirito fall to the ground. Kirito was the first one up and ran toward the boss as it made it's way to Asuna to finish her off. Kirito jumped onto his back and made his way back down, slicing the whole of his back open. Kirito only had to spin round and swing one of his swords once to finish it off.

After the boss was confirmed dead by the system, Kirito and Asuna received their rewards for the boss and dungeon. Asuna got 10,000 col, 15,000 xp, and several items which were of no use to her. Kirito got 15,000 col, 12,000 xp and several items he didn't need. However the final item he got, which was the last hit bonus, was useful and raised his strength and speed by 10 points.  
Kirito was about to equip the item when the boss room door opened allowing the 'raid party' to see what had happened. One man was not very happy.

A/N hi guys so here is kage no kenshi chapter update number 5 and just togive u a heads up just in case, my spelling and grammer being bad i don't kage can find all the mistakes so please don't yell at me about it unless it really is that bad ofter than that please review and let me know what you think and how it can be improved (unless it about better grammer and punctuation.)

anyway see you in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:A new title

After Kirito and Asuna had defeated the boss and upgraded their skills and stats, they were read to leave. They equipped most of their gear but as Kirito was about to equip his 'Coat of midnight, then the boss room door opened and in walked the raid party from the theater.

The door that contained the now stunned raid party had a mixture of shock, confused and really pissed of players Despite these feeling they all were still in awe that 2 players, had soloed the boss. They had questions like how they beat the boss and how strong they were. The one man who was not was Kibaou and was pissed from all the loot he had just lost.

Kibaou, being Kibaou, decided he was going to make ever player hate the the two players that stole him his money and no doubt fame. His plan was to first get every player to hate the boy and show he was not as strong as people said, and second he was going to get the pretty girl standing next t him to become his new mistress by showing her his strength.

"How did you defeat the boss?" Kibaou said, acting confused and stunned.

"With skill," Kirito said calmly.  
"Liar. You were in the beta weren't you? That's how you defeated it and because of that, you stole all that loot from us 'normal' players." Kibaou said this made people start agreeing with him.

The other players started saying, "Yeah, you were in the beta" and "Give use those items you don't deserve them."

With the party on his side, he spoke again. "I bet the boss was super easy too. There's no way you could have defeated it on your own." Kibaou said with a smirk. "

Before Kirito could reply, Asuna yelled back, enraged by the fact she was being left out in defeating the boss. "Hey! I helped too you know."

Taken back by her outburst, Kibaou spoke again "I'm sure you did honey, but you should of joined with us. It was not very safe to listen to this beta tester. He could get you killed in his selfish acts."

"Don't you think he's told me that already." Asuna replied in a cold tone.

The way Asuna was talking to him just made Kibaou even more angry. "OK fine. If that's how it's going to be, both of you can give us your items and col. You don't deserve it."

Noticing Kibaou was acting the way he wanted, Kirito put his own plan into action. "So you want us to give up our items and you think I'm as weak as those beta testers. You must be stupid."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give us your items now or we'll fight for them." Kibaou said sending two menus to Kirito. The first was a trade window and the second was a duel window, where the loser forfeited all their items other than what was equipped.

Kirito smirked and clicked Accept Duel. As the minute timer ticked away, Kirito drew his anneal blade, choosing not to waste his Dual Wield secret just yet on a player. Kibaou went for his one-handed sword and got into a ready to charge stance as Kirito just stood there.

3 ...2 ... 1. The duel had begun and as soon as the start sound chimed, Kibaou charged and let off a battle cry. As he brought his blade down using the skill , Kirito raised his blade and knocked Kibaou's sword out of the way. He then brought his own blade back down and using no skill but more of his strength stat, which gave Kirito plus 80 damage, he took Kibaou to yellow in one hit and won the duel.

As Kirito checked over the items, he had won and how much col he had collected, Kibaou recover from his loss. After a few moments, he drew his arm back, and used a close combat punch skill to injure Kirito as his guard was down. However, Asuna caught the punch using her incredible speed. "You really should think twice before you try something like that again." Asuna threatened.

"You don't have the balls to do anything." Kibaou said, forcing his hand free and proceeded to slap her.

Suddenly he had the to his throat and a pissed off Kirito looking into his eyes. "Try doing anything like that again and your head will roll. I'm not bluffing."

"O-OK. Just please, do not kill me," Kibaou said, truly terrified of Kirito, but when Kirito withdraw his blade, Kibaou spoke again his original tone. "You're worse than a beta tester, you're cheater. You ' re a ... a beater. "

"Beater... I like it. Takes me out of the same circle as those weak beta testers and lets people know not to mess with me. Very nice," Kirito said, completely unfazed by the name and what it meant. He even wore a smirk.

Although Kirito was pleased with the outcome, he did not expect Asuna to say what she said next. "This is probably some trick to separate me from Kirito, but it's not going to happen. I will not join a guild, I will not join a party if i do not have Kirito by my side. If he's solo then so am I."

"But it'll get-" Kibaou started but Asuna finished his sentence.

"Me killed. I know nor do I care." She then took Kirito's hand. "I am with Kirito to the end."

"As I am with Asuna to the end," Kirito said, holding her hand tighter. Despite all the bad things that laid before them, knowing they had each other made it seem that much brighter.

Kirito finally equipped his 'coat of midnight' and they left the boss room to Floor 2 hand in hand. They did not let go of each others hand for quite some time.

After the events that that just transpired, a group of players, led by Kibaou, charged after the pair, in hopes of earning the title 'Beater Slayer'.

A/N thanks again to kage no kenshi who updated this chapter as well as all the previous chapters as well he as done a great job as always, i would also like to thank all those of you who have Favorited or followed this fanfiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kirito, don't.

"Eeeerrrrr" Kirito growled as he defeated the dungeon boss.

"Kirito-NO!" Asuna warned.

"But-" Kirito started.

"Kirito, don't. I'm warning you," Asuna warned again for the second time.

"But, eeeeeerrrr, fine. I was only going to say that this dungeon and floor is currently too..." Kirito said smirking.

"Kirito if you finish that sentence, I-I don't know what I would do" Asuna lied knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Tooooooooo, easy-waaaaaaaaaaaa. Ow-Asuna!" Kirito exclaimed as Asuna left a thin paper cut-like warning on Kirito's cheek; it didn't do any damage but but it like a bitch.

"I did warn you not to say it." Asuna said sheathing her rapier and heading to the warp gate back to town.

/Urbus Teleport Plaza/

"Asuna, you know that hurts," Kirito complained.

"Yes and I also know it doesn't do any damage. Besides you've had loads of those cut on you before and you didn't feel them. Plus I did warn you," Asuna explained.

"Yeah OK fine. (sniffs) What's that smell? Mmmmm. Food that's not bread rolls," Kirito said holding his head in the air like a dog would once they got a scent.

"Kirito don't. I just want to go home and rest. The smell of food are not bread rolls but probably another one of those 'fetch this ingredient' quest that you hate so much." Asuna said.. However it fell on to false ears as Kirito headed toward the food he smelt.

Moments later, Kirito returned to Asuna with an annoyed look on his face. "It's good food, the NPC gave me a taste but sent me to..."

"to get a special ingredient of some kind that's going to take time to collect." Asuna said but Kirito shook his head.

"No I had the item on me, thank god, but once I gave it to him he said I wasn't allowed any, I want something other than bread rolls," Kirito said, like a baby being refused candy.

"Weeeell I happen to have a surprise for you. Now can we get back to our flat please," Asuna said, walking in the direction of their flat.

/Kirito's and Asuna's flat/

After Kirito and Asuna got to the second floor, they decided it would be best to get a flat on this floor to use as a safe house and a home for now and to use as a hiding place when they didn't have red guilds after them (not there were any at the moment but it was just future protection).

Asuna was first in and she went straight to the bathroom to change. They did have own flat but somehow Asuna chose the flat with the biggest kitchen and the one that only had one room so they were back to sharing a bed.

"Soooo... what's this surprise you got for me, Asuna?" Kirito asked through the door after he took his coat and gloves off. Asuna always complained that he shouldn't wear them inside and after weeks of her nagging, he decided it would be best to just do as she said so he would avoid having the same fight every night.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it? So go to the bedroom and wait. I'll bring it to you there." Asuna said hiding her apron and new clothes that she hoped would be to Kirito's liking. (A/N yep Asuna is having a attraction to Kirito already, it's something I want them to do but they won't get together until later and after black cats I have a idea for that aspect.) She didn't know why she wanted to impress Kirito she just did.

"But you know I hate surprises." Kirito complained.

"Kirito don't. That's the third time I said that today. Now please go to the bedroom and wait or you won't get the surprise." Asuna said, getting annoyed at the fact Kirito wouldn't listen.

"Finnne" Kirito muttered as he returned to the shared bedroom.

/Half an Hour Later/

After half an hour, the door to the bedroom opened. As soon as it did, Kirito was greeted with the most amazing smell he had smelt in a long time. As he sat up, he closed his inventory menu, which he had looked though like a hundred times.

In the doorway, he saw Asuna blushing and holding two plates with some hot steaming food. "Um Kirito. Here's your surprise. It's um only the boar meat we've been carrying and um some noodle-like food I picked up from the market."

"I know you wanted to cook even though I told you not to bother but I'm not complaining. It smells great. Now give me one of those plates and let's eat," Kirito said taking the plate in her left hand and leading the way to the dining table in their over-sized kitchen.

The pair enjoyed their meal and planned what they were going to the next day, like finding a different dungeon and taking all of Agil's money then giving it to Liz who acted as their reliable personal blacksmith who gave them great offers for loyalty.

Once all the food was eaten, they cleaned their plates together for the first time then went to bed as it was about 10:00. By the time everything was done, they fell asleep quickly, ready for the next day of the death game.

A/N: so here is kage no kenshi's chapter update 7 great job as aways and i hope the rest of you like it to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Red, Yellow and green.

'Welcome to Floor 5' is what the message read to Kirito and Asuna as they opened the door to Floor 5 after beating the floor boss solo again.

"So was that fight too easy or are you happy with it?" Asuna asked questionably.

"No, it was a really good fight. It was somewhat challenging," Kirito said joyfully.

"Well good because we aren't fighting floor bosses for a while. I need to re-equip and update my equipment and potions," Asuna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fiiiiine" Kirito said sarcastically. "Just so you know Floor 5 was my preferred floor in the beta. It has a lot of challenging boss fights and I owned a really nice apartment too."

A smile grow on Asuna's face as she felt a warmth in the fact she could be visiting somewhere Kirito once stayed and loved. "Um do you think we will live there now or are you going to get somewhere new for a change?"

Kirito was confused by her question but shook his head to stop himself from thinking about it too much. "Yes we're going to live there. I really liked it. Come on let's go buy it and go shopping."

/A Week Later/

Kirito and Asuna were walking out of a restaurant. Although Asuna was now cooking meals for them, they decided they would eat out on a weekly basis. Kirito and Asuna were fairly high in level, compared to the other players in game, and rated high on the leaderboards. However, because of Kirito's status, they were also the most hated (Kirito more than Asuna, more people wanted to get her away from him), and because of this fact, Kirito was surprised some of the new guilds that had started forming and making names of themselves haven't started coming after them.

Although tonight his thoughts were going to come true, because as Kirito and Asuna turned a corner, a group of players with red icons were waiting for them. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here, the great Beater Kirito and his mistress Asuna."

Kirito knew what was happening but Asuna had a look of shock on her face. "Asuna, when I tell you, turn around and run. I'll be right behind you," Kirito whispered to Asuna.

The leader of the group of 5 players saw the look of Asuna's face and Kirito whispering to her and spoke, "Hey stop the chit chat. You ain't escaping and we are going to kill you and be known as the great beater slayers." They started to laugh.

"K...K...Kill us? Why?" Asuna said in a state of shock.

"Yes kill you. Because it's what we like to do and there's no getting away," The leader said again in a threatening tone.

"Let Asuna go and you can try to kill me, no questions asked," Kirito offered.

The leader smirked. "Fine we'll let her go because once you're dead we will have other uses for her. Maybe she'll become my play thing."

This time, Kirito smirked, knowing the red players had fallen into his trap. "OK deal. Asuna if you be so kind as to leave, I'll catch up to you later. OK?"

"But-" Asuna tried to object but Kirito wasn't having any of it. "OK?"

"OK." Asuna finally said before leaving the scene. "I'll meet you at home, OK?"

Kirito nodded a draw his swords. "OK. I'll be there in say, 10 minutes." and Asuna left.

"HA! Ten minutes! we will see. MEN ATTACK!" the leader yelled causing the men to charge.  
Within the first two minutes, the first player swung his mace with a heavy attack called skull crusher. It was a slow skill that could be blocked by a shield and a normal player wouldn't be able to dodge it, but Kirito wasn't a normal player. He first stepped to the left then used his left sword to remove the arm with his weapon in, taking him down to half health, he then spun round and removed his head killing them. As he killed them in self defense, he stayed green. In the third minute, two more men decide to charge at him with . Kirito moved out of the way of the man on the right and moved his right blade to knock the left man's sword to the right, out of his way. In the fourth minute, he left the man on the left dazed and turned to the right man. He first sliced his legs making him kneel, then he crisscrossed his swords on his neck, leaving red lines, and making the man beg for his life. Kirito ignored his pleas and sliced off the neck killing this man. The third man decide to charge at Kirito but in his anger, he forgot to use a skill, so Kirito simply stabbed his blades backwards and stuck them in the man's stomach. He left them there until the man's HP hit zero and died. By the eighth minute, three players were dead with only the leader and his friend left. One look at Kirito and his blades pointed at them made the friend turn towards the hill and run. The leader called him a coward then charged to Kirito. He first used a downward slash (stupidly) with no skill, Kirito took the hit but it only did 100 points of damage out of his 18,000 health. Within a few seconds, his battle healing recovered it, then he looked at the smug man and smirked. "Time to end this" was all he said before he stuck both swords in his chest and dragged one of them upwards and the other he dragged downwards, cutting the man in half and finally killing him. It had taken him 10 minutes just like he said.

Although the fight was done in self defense, the number of players he had to kill without mercy caused him to became a yellow player. As the fight was over, Kirito decided to head home.

/Kirito's and Asuna's Second Apartment/

Kirito returned home and saw a worried Asuna sitting on the dining table, whispering what sounded like a pray. "Did you doubt me that much?"

At the sound of Kirito's voice, she jumped up and hugged him. " Why are you yellow? D...did you kill them."

Kirito looked to the ground and said "Yes I killed them but I have a reason. Look sit down. I need to tell you something I should've told you a while ago." Asuna nodded and they both sat down at the dining table.

Kirito looked at his hands thinking about how to say what he was going to say. "Right, OK. So in Sword Art Online, there is a kind of warning system. You know that cursor you see above everything, like how traders are green and mobs are red?" Asuna nodded. "Well it works for players too. You see each player has a cursor above their head and these cursors are a certain colour: red, yellow and green. Each colour has a meaning. Red is a player who are highly dangerous and they, well, they kill players. The System gives them a red cursor showing they are dangerous like mobs and kill players just like mobs. People tend to call them PK'ers. Next it's green. These are the normal player who are just out to have a bit of fun and play the game, or in this case survive the game. They are perfectly safe most of the time. Finally, there are the yellow players. These are the players who have committed crimes against players and are dangerous in their own way."

Asuna nodded and said "OK, I get it, but why aren't you red after you killed those red players?"

"Well that is because as they were red and attacked me first. I acted in self defense. If I killed one or two of them, I would still be green. However I acted with no mercy and killed all but one of them, who ran away, so I became yellow for not really giving them a chance. It'll go away in a few days as long as I don't do anything else." Kirito told her.

"Ok, so what do we do till then?" Asuna asked.

"Well we do what you wanted to do for a while: we take a break and just sit back." Kirito told her in a relax tone and gave a stretch to prove his point.

Asuna smiled and left to go practice some cooking. She made some snacks for the night.

The pair spent a week just relaxing and talking, with no fighting involved. Asuna confirmed to herself that she liked Kirito and planned to confess to him as soon as she felt it was right.

A/N so here is kage no kenshi's chapter 8 update, i hope you like it as much i as like to write this fiction. also the fiction will probably be updated twice a week not once a week from my my update wise as i have decided to work on this and my Familiar of zero: A queens knight fiction and the other two i was writing on hold so yeah.

anyway hope you enjoined reading this and don't forget to follow and favorite, also let me know what you think in the reviews i love reading them good or bad. and without further a due see you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Joining a Guild.

_Floor 15 has been cleared by_..." The automated notification system sounded, letting people know that the one floor Kirito decided he would leave for other players to clear was finally cleared after a long month and half of waiting.

"Kirito, why didn't we clear this floor? It would have been easier and faster. Plus it would have been more fun." Asuna said. Ever since they cleared Floor 12, Asuna had become a lot like Kirito. She started enjoying the game's challenge and overcoming it just like Kirito did.

"We left them to clear it so we could see how strong they have become. If they couldn't defeat the boss now, then we would be forced to help them. They may hate me but I still want people to survive this game. We've lost 2,500 people already and we still have a long way to go." Kirito explained.

Asuna was happy that Kirito cared about the other players but had to question what he did on Floor 5. "Kirito you say you don't want players to die, yet you can kill 4 players easily."

Although Kirito knew Asuna meant no harm in the question it still annoyed him. "You think I enjoyed it! Yes, I could do it easily, but it does not mean I wanted to! Yes, I lead them into a trap for that fight, but that doesn't mean I wanted to kill them! They had left me no other choice and no way out!"

The way Kirito had said this scared Asuna, not because of what he said, but because she didn't want Kirito to dislike her, and perhaps in the future, not love her, as she had high hopes. "I...I'm sorry Kirito. I didn't mean to anger you."

Asuna was on the verge of tears so Kirito softened up and hugged her in a friendly way and acted like it was nothing, but in truth his heart was racing. "It's OK. I shouldn't of snapped, so don't cry."

Asuna nodded and hugged him back. She rested her head in his chest enjoying his closeness. Once they let go, she was red in the face from embarrassment. "Can we go to the next floor now please?"

Kirito nodded and before they left for the nearest wrap gate, he said "Yeah. Let's go".

/A Week Later/

Kirito and Asuna were walking through a forest-like dungeon, finding very few monsters. Both of them were confused and only guessed that a different group of players had killed them. They got their answer when they heard a scream. After hearing this, they ran (Asuna faster than Kirito) to the direction of the scream.

When they arrived they saw 5 players fighting a large grasshopper-like mob. The scream had come from the only girl in the group, who was lying on the floor with the mob towering above her. The other players were doing a good job in distracting the mob, but were finding it hard to kill it.

"Come on Asuna lets help them, they might die otherwise."

Asuna nodded and muttered the word "Right" before they both drew their blades, (Kirito had opted to use one blade and not reveal his secret) and charged forward. Asuna made the first move and used her best skill, which was a Rank 9 . When the skill hit the mob, it became dazed and the 18 hit combo made the mob go red in health. She then switched with Kirito, who used then to finish the mob off. They earn a bug spear as a reward.

"Are you guys alright. My name is Kirito and this is Asuna. We're here to help." Kirito said facing the girl and helping her up, before facing the group to the right of Asuna.

"Thanks for that, and as a proper thanks, let us buy you a drink at the inn we stay at," the clear leader of the group said.

"OK. Cool. Lead the way." Kirito said stepping left, so the group could pass and lead the way. Asuna stayed silent the whole time.

/The Inn - Floor 10/

"Thank you again, Kirito, Asuna. We can never repay you. We would of died if not for you."

"Yeah it's no problem we were in the area anyway." Asuna explained.

"Oh we never introduced ourselves. I'm Keita," Keita had short brown hair, like Kirito's black hair. He wore dark purple almost brown clothing and had a chest-plate that also covered his shoulders. "This is Tetsuo." Tetsuo had the same colour hair as Keita but it was longer, he wore a purple clothing and had the same armour as Keita. "Sasamaru." Sasamaru wore green clothing, a hat, his armour was similar to Keita and Tetsuo's armour but it covered one shoulder not two. "Durker." Durker wore yellow clothing, a beanie, and he wore a chest-plate that covered none of his shoulders. "And finally Sachi." Sachi had short (for a girl in the game) black hair. She wore a light blue clothing and had the same armour as Durker.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kirito said and Asuna nodded.

"Oh and before I forget, we're also in a guild together. I'm the leader, Tetsuo is our only forward, Sachi and Sasamaru are our damage dealers and Durker is our thief..." Keita explained before Durker interrupted him.

"It's treasure hunter. A thief just sounds shady and untrustworthy." Durker protested.

"OK Durker is our treasure hunter. Anyway our guild is called the Moonlight Black Cats. Um what level our you?" Keita asked.

"We are level thirty fiv-" Asuna was about to tell them their true level when Kirito interrupted her.

"We're around level 25, you?"

"We are the same. Hey would you like to join our guild? You two seem skilled and we could really do with the help." Keita asked.

Asuna looked a Kirito and even though she enjoyed the challenge of the game, she wanted to join a guild so she could have people other than Kirito to talk to. So in her eyes she pleaded him to accept the offer and as soon as she saw his smirk, she knew. "Yes we will join your guild." Kirito answered.

"Great. Here." Keita said, sending guild invites.

Within seconds, Kirito and Asuna accepted and were given the guild logo. They were both ready to start their life in a guild, whether it be good or bad.

A/N so there you go chapter 9 edited and updated by Kage no Kenshi, I hope you guys enjoy it now have a question have you guys got any good M rated Fanfictions, I'm running out of thing to read meaning I'm running out of ideas (but not for this story so don't worry.) FYI fanfics i like to read are mass effect m shepx ashley/liara/mirianda (not at the same time) or f shep x liara, Familiar of zero Saito x louise/Henrietta and of course sword art online Kirito x Asuna, plz help me. only joking but suggestions will be great.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: Reason's why

So Asuna and Kirito had been in the Moonlit Black Cats for about a week and Asuna could already see why Kirito didn't want to join a guild from the ever beginning. She knew from spending the 3 months in the death game with him every minute of everyday she knew Kirito enjoyed his freedom and in this guild he didn't get that. He probably wouldn't get it in any guild for that matter.

In the guild, there were rules. Well of course there would be rules, but these were just stupid.  
1\. All skills and stats had to be known by the Guild master. Kirito refused and after an argument, he decide to show most but not all. He basically showed all but his dual wielding set of skills. Asuna however showed all of them no question's asked as she had nothing to hide skills wise, however when it came to stats Asuna refused. However Keita didn't have a problem with it, Kirito decided to keep his mouth shut for Asuna's sake.  
2\. All special loot had to go to the guild master for 'safe keeping', meaning Keita, who got all the best stuff, was 'stronger' than everyone else.  
3\. All Col and XP was split 14% to each member and 16% to the guildmaster. So Keita again was 'strongest' and had the most money, which he was meant to spend on the guild but decided to spend it at the local whore, run by players, where the whore were players, two boys and girls, who had opted to do so. Both Kirito and Asuna hated the idea and said Keita was disgusting for being a part of it.  
4\. Every player had their own room which had a open door policy for him, meaning if he could afford the house, he could use the girls in the guild. Kirito swore if he laid a finger on Asuna, he was going to gut him. Asuna for once agreed but said she would message him if the door knock for him to enter sounded, so he could stop him and probably gut him for trying.  
5\. Keita made all plans and rules up on his one NO QUESTIONS ASKED. Both Asuna and Kirito thought this was absolutely stupid.

Another problem with the guild was that Asuna didn't like any of them. Yes they were friendly and a good group of friends, but she didn't like the way they looked at Kirito. They accepted her because they were a bunch of unpopular boys and a lonely girl. Kirito however was often in his room away from most of the non-combat trips. The second thing she disliked was she didn't want to be separated from Kirito, but in the guild and the way he acted, she was and she hated it.

"Asuna. Sword Art to Asuna." Keita said, pulling Asuna out of her daydream.

"Oh yeah, what?" Asuna asked, trying to hide her bitterness.

"Were you listening? This is some important stuff," Keita asked, with a smirk of superiority.

"Yes. Of course I am. This is all veeery important." Asuna said the second part sarcastically.

"Right. Good. Back to what I was saying. We are going to a high level dungeon that none of the players have been able to clear." Keita continued.

"Wait a dungeon? Shouldn't Kirito be here for this? He's the strongest player here in this guild." Asuna protested.

"So he would like to think. Trust me, Asuna, he's not that good. We can do it without him, I swear." Keita replied, venom spilling out of his mouth from Asuna saying Kirito was better and stronger than him.

_Suddenly Asuna got a message. Thankfully she had the notification alarm on silent._

_Fucking idiot. Hi by the way._

Asuna saw it was Kirito and quickly replied without being spotted.

_I know, right? He's going to get us killed. Where are you by the way?_

She got her reply just as fast.

_Yes, he is someone who is more than likely going to get you killed. Find me. We need to improve your detection skill anyway._

_Finne._

Asuna closed her eyes.

_Keep them open._ Kirito suddenly messaged.

Asuna opened her eyes and concentrated on Kirito's life sign. She scanned the room with the skill several times before she sensed a shadow just behind her in a dark corner.

_You're behind me. You could never get me killed. You care too much_.

_So much for me getting rid of you, jokes Kirito._

Asuna smiled she missed the banter she and Kirito shared.

_I wish it was just us like old time._

_You make it sound like its been years since we last solo partied. Relax. This won't last much longer. I got a plan to end this guild and save these people from that idiot. Before you ask, I'll tell you later. I'm going back to my room and if Sachi asked...again tell her I'm leveling please._

After the third day of being in the guild, Sachi was the only member to enjoy Kirito's company, not she would speak out against Keita but yeah she liked him.

_Yeah I'll try. I'm going shopping with her later so it shouldn't be a problem._

With that last message Asuna lost contact with Kirito until the night's plans, which she had no idea about.

/Floor 15 - Second Town's Market/

"So you and Kirito are definitely not going out? You're just friends with one another?" Sachi asked for the tenth time in the last minute.

"Yes. For the last time, Kirito and I are just friends. Nothing more, I swear," Asuna replied. "But I don't think he's interested."

"Oh sure. You don't know him like I do. He loves me, plus he talks to me and lets me in his room, unlike some people." Sachi protested.

"Suuure, says the one who's known him for week. I think I win this one. Plus this week is the only week we haven't shared a bed," Asuna said trying to put Sachi off but she also let her personal feelings show.

"HA, you do like him. I knew it! Well Asuna, you're going to have to fight for him. See you later," Sachi said, running down the road.

"HEY! WAIT! HE'S NOT THERE HE'S OUT LEVELING!" Asuna called.

"LIKE HELL HE IS! KEITA DOESN'T ALLOW IT!" Sachi called back.

'Errr! Bloody fan girl! Better warn Kirito' Asuna thought.

_Hey Kirito. Bad news. Sachi's on the way. Just a heads up... Sorry._

She didn't get a reply but she knew he saw it and knew he did his 'oh great' eye rolling.

/Kirito's Room/

"Hey, Kirito. I know you're in there. Open up, please. Open up. I need to talk to you," Sachi asked, putting on fake tears. She used a innocent girl disguise to fool Kirito but it never worked.

After half an hour, Kirito had enough and he opened the door. "What?" he asked, clearly annoyed, but Sachi ignored it.

Sachi instead let her fake tears pour. " Kirito...I...I'm so scared. I never wanted to fight, b...b...but Keita made me. He said that I had to, so I could get home and make my mum proud. I just I don't know maybe it's better to die rather than suffer this game."

Kirito sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but then came up with a plan. "If I said I would protect you, would you feel better?"

Sachi instantly stopped her fake tears and looked up, thinking she had Kirito where she wanted him. "Yes, and could we also start going out and you know sleeping together. I don't know how but, you right we'll find a way I'm sure."

"NO! I knew it was leading up to this. I will protect you from that fool Keita but I will never do anything like that. I'm sorry." Kirito said, trying to be polite.

"Y...Y...you asshole! I come here offering myself to you and you turn me down like it was nothing! Keita's a far greater and stronger man than you." Sachi said storming off.

'And that's the end of that. Thank God.' Kirito thought.

/Midnight/

Asuna sat on her bed, trying her best not to fall asleep. It was only when she had a knock on the door that she felt a sudden burst of energy. The knock meant one of two things: Keita wanting to use her or Kirito ready to take her to fulfill his plan to destroy the guild. She prayed to god it was Kirito, not Keita. Her prayers were answered when she opened her door to find Kirito standing there fully clothed and equipped.

"Hi Asuna, you rea...Guess not. You know if Keita saw you like that, he would probably have to be gutted." Kirito said, secretly liking the scene of her standing there in her underwear (that was fairly see though i might add). She had said that she was yet to buy sleeping clothes but in reality she hoped it would be to Kirito's liking, which it was. However, she forgot to change her sleep wear since joining the guild.

"Y...Yeah I guess. So give me a second." A second was all she need as she closed the door, opened her menu, equipped her armour and weapons, and re-opened the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

/Floor 15' - 5th Easiest Dungeon's Boss Room/

"Asuna, switch!" Kirito yelled as he fell back behind her. She charged forward and used her skill pierce. The skill had a 13 hit combo and was level 8 so it dealt 80% more damage. Once the skill ended, Asuna had to fall back as the tail of the rattlesnake-like mob swung its tail at her. "Kirito!"

"On it!" Kirito yelled as he used his Dual Wielding skill Lunge, which was level 5 and did 50% more damage. It was a single finisher skill and after level 5 it would again a effect such a paralysis. But Kirito used the skill, to catch the tip of the large snakes tail and once it was vertical to him, he used both of his blades to run down the snake's back, weakening the tail and allowing Asuna to remove it with her level 9 skill. Once the tail was gone, they only had to worry about it's fangs. Thankfully it was on it final health bar, in the red region.

"Asuna. I'll attack first with Blade Dance . You follow up with your Rapier Dance ."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." Asuna said, as they charged forward. Kirito used his Dual Wielding skill Blade Dance, a 20 hit combo, which was level 10 and dealt 100% extra damage. The attack angered the beast and sent it to it's last form, which seeing as the tail was gone, meant that only its fangs had simply grown.

"Asuna finish it now before it strikes," Asuna simply nodded and charged forward. She used her level 9 skill called Rapier Dance, which did 90% more damage and was a 18 hi combo. The strike hit and finished the snake before it could strike.

'Congratulations' the info window sounded and the reward screen shown. Asuna gained 2,000 XP and nearly became level 42 whereas Kirito got 2,500 XP and became level 43. He upgraded his stats of strength from 243 to 245, his speed from 343 to 346, and his vitality from 455 to 460, meaning he got battle healing level 46. He also improved his Lunge skill to level 6, which made it deal 60% more damage and gave a poison effect to the attack, sit it did 20 points of damage every second. Money wise, Asuna got 10,000 and Kirito got 8,000. They got nothing special as loot other than Asuna, who got a one handed sword, which did a lot of damage but was really slow. The sword was called Sky cutter .

"Hey Kirito, is this the sword we came here to get?" Asuna showed him the last hit bonus item.

"Yep. Would you be so kind as to send it to me, please?" Asuna did as Kirito asked, then she saw him make an appointment with Liz. "Right. Let's go."

"Wait. What are you going to do with the sword?" Asuna asked.

"Get Liz to melt it down and add the strong parts that give its damage to my , what else?" Kirito sad with a smirk.

"And in doing that you stop Keita from getting it and you become more powerful. So how do I benefit out of this?" Asuna asked.

"Well you get all this to sell to Agil," Kirito said giving her 100 out of his 150 items. "Use the money to get more stuff to cook with once we get out of the Moonlit Black Cats."

"Again you benefit, but I do love to shop." Asuna said.

"Well yeah. You're cooking's great" Asuna looked sad "and don't worry. I know you stopped cooking so you don't become the 'maid' of the guild and Keita's favorite. Oh and one more thing, I turned down Sachi."

"Good," Asuna whispered to herself as she and Kirito left to return to the inn that the Moonlit Black Cats used as a base ready for the next stage of Kirito's plan.

A/N So here you go chaper 10 edited and updated by Kage no Kenshi, I hope you guys enjoy it now have a question have you guys got any good M rated Fanfictions, I'm running out of thing to read meaning I'm running out of ideas (but not for this story so don't worry.) FYI fanfics i like to read are mass effect m shepx ashley/liara/mirianda (not at the same time) or f shep x liara, Familiar of zero Saito x louise/Henrietta and of course sword art online Kirito x Asuna, plz help me. only joking but suggestions will be great.

see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:confession

Sachi was furious. Not only did Kirito just turn her down but he also shut the door in her face. She wanted revenge. So she devised a plan that would hurt Kirito and get him kicked out the guild away from his beloved Asuna.

The first part of her plan was to follow Kirito on his nightly solo training and tail him to see if she can find something to use against him. The second part of her plan was to tell Keita at the right moment, like when he discovers the problem, and finally let Keita and Kirito fight it out to see you is the strongest of the two. To see which was a man and who was a childish boy. Overall it would be a fun thing to do in her mind.

For the first stage of her plan, she waited hours for Kirito to leave his room. Once she saw him, she then followed him to his destination to watch him some more. To her surprise, Kirito went towards Asuna's room. After he knocked and opened the door, he had grown a smirk on his face. He shut the door and it was reopened a minute later. The pair left and so she followed.

The pair traveled for about 2 hours until they came to a dungeon, the very dungeon Keita had spoke about in this morning's meeting. 'How does Kirito know about this place? He wasn't in the meeting, was he?" Sachi thought to herself.

Now it was time to follow far enough so she didn't get into a fight, but close enough so she could keep an eye on Kirito. Again to her surprise, Kirito used two swords instead of his one. The second sword he used in normal fight was in his left hand where as a sword she had never seen him use before was in his right primary hand. (Yes this sword known as the Anneal blade.) She followed them right to the boss room but was stopped as the room door closed and became locked from the inside. They could only open it if they wanted to retreat, which Sachi guessed they would, but for the third time that night, they surprised her. They walked out the boss room laughing and joking around. That is when she guessed the item they had got that was the item Keita wanted, the bonus drop from the boss, which how had a 20% chance of dropping on last hit, not the full 100% chance.

/The Trip Back to Base - Kirito and Asuna/

"Oh My God! That was so much fun. When can we leave the guild? When are you going to tell me about your plan?" Asuna asked out loud. 'When are you going to ask me out?' Asuna thought in her head.

"I know that was great fun. As for leaving the guild, it's still soon and I'm not going to tell you my plan because you won't like it. So I'm sorry in advance and for not telling you about it now or ever for that matter. You have to be kept in the dark just as much as they are now. I'm sorry it just won't work otherwise." Kirito explained.

"Oh, OK. Look we are here now. Wow time went fast. So...Um... See you tomorrow then," Asuna said, unaware Kirito and her head were close enough they they could kiss if they moved anymore. Coming to realization of this, both players moved away quickly.

"Yeah, OK. See you tomorrow." Kirito said, whilst being bright red and running back inside the inn.

'Did we almost kiss?' Asuna said, going even brighter and smiling at the fact that they might have a chance, a fair big one from what it seemed, to become a couple.

However all this went to a very angry and jealous Sachi, who was watching from the sidelines, wanting to ring a certain girl's neck.

/The Next Day - Back in the Dungeon's Boss Room/

'Error boss had been defeat in the last 12 hours. Please wait 2 more hours for the boss to respawn' the notification message rang as the 7 players draw their blades and were for a fight.

"Oh darn, looks like the boss I killed had a 12 hour respawn time. I could of sworn it was only 6 hours," Kirito said, acting as if he was all innocent, "Oh, shit did I say that out loud?" Kirito finished after a pause and wore a smirk.

"So it was you! Which guild did you use and what did you pay them? And give me the sword." Keita said, full of rage.

"Oh you mean this crappy sword that weighs a ton?" Kirito said, getting out the Sky cutter with his left hand while holding the holding his Anneal blade, which he was showing off to the guild for the first time, in his right hand. "Here you can have it...But you to pull it out first."

Kirito had dug the sword into the ground and stepped to the side. Keita moved forward with a smirk and with one hand, prepared to pull the sword out the ground. He grabbed the sword and pulled the sword up...only to fail miserably. "It's stuck. Well done."

"Oh is it now? Let me have a look." Kirito said, pulling the sword out like it was nothing.

"Keita if I may, Kirito came in here with a player who is unknown and fought the boss. I followed them here and was going stop them from fighting the boss, but I was too slow. The doors had closed once I got to them," Sachi informed Keita, only fueling his rage and completing the second part of her plan. It was time for the third and final part: the entertainment.

"You...You beater! Give me that sword now!" Keita said, grabbing the sword and putting it in his right hand, but it was clear the sword was too heavy.

"You just hit the nail on the head. I am Kirito, the first and only real Beater and you let him join your guild. Well done," Kirito said with a fake clap.

"So you must be his hostage, Asuna. You are as beautiful as they say you are." Keita said with a charming voice.

"Well, thank you. Please save me, my handsome knight." Asuna said, like a trapped princess, not realizing it wasn't a joke and was all part of Kirito's plan.

After she said this, Kirito sent a First-Strike Duel request which the first player to deal 500 damage wins, which happened to be one hit by Sky cutter . "What are the prizes?" Kirito asked.

"Let me see. If I win, I get 5,000 col and you leave the guild, never to be seen again," Keita said, not realizing that the sword belonged to Kirito. It could only become his through trade or as a reward item.

"And if I win, I get 2,500 col and we stay in the guild," Kirito said. As soon as he said that, Asuna knew his plan.

"No Kirito, don't please I beg you," Asuna begged.

"Shut up bitch! You're mine after this fight!" Keita yelled.

"Wrong. She's not part of the prizes. If you touch her a single hair on her head, I will make you wish you were dead!" Kirito yelled to Keita as he charged forward. He used little speed so Keita could block every attack.

The duel was 'equal'. If Keita strikes, Kirito blocked it and if Kirito striked, Keita blocked it. This went on for about 10 minutes before Keita did a downwards strike, which Kirito tried to parry, but failed. It was all part of his plan. As the attack hit, it took 500 points of damage. Causing the dual to end and Keita to win.

"I'll take my money now and my swor- Hey that's mine!" Keita yelled as Kirito sheathed his blades and made return to his inventory.

"You take something of mine, I take something of yours. See you around...not." Kirito said as he left.

/2 Days Later/

Asuna had sent message upon message to Kirito, trying to find him. For the last 2 days, she had looked high and low for Kirito and she had one last place to look: their house on Floor 5. She ran through the door and yelled "KIRITO, ARE YOU IN HERE?" she then begged that he was.

"I'm out here," Kirito called. Asuna rushed to the place where his voice came from.

"Kirito, there you are! I'm so happy I found you. Where have you been?" Asuna asked.

"Here," Kirito replied simply.

"What have you been up to?"

"Selling stuff, leveling up, and getting Liz to fuse into . It deals double the damage." Kirito replied happily.

"And while you are off having fun, I'm stuck putting up with evil eyes from Sachi, dirty looks and comment from Keita and the rest of the guild that act like obedient dogs that will listen to their master no matter what and-" Asuna was cut off by Kirito kissing her. She was surprised at first but then kissed back, put her arms round his neck, and rubbed her hands in his hair. Kirito hands went to her waist and pulled her closer. It was when Asuna moaned, that he pulled away, mistaking it for a plea to get away.

"I...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking...it was wro-" It was his turn to be cut off by her kissing him. The same thing happened again except longer.

"Shut up dummy. I take it that means you're interested?" Asuna said, smiling.

"I'm more than interested," Kirito replied, with a kiss on the cheek and sending her a request that read 'Do you wish to become Kirito's girlfriend?' Asuna clicked yes. It didn't change their status to the public, like when a couple got married, but it just allowed them to privately except their feelings. They kissed again but sucking on each other's lips, making them swell. "You are a great kisser Kirito."

"Really? Wow OK then," Kirito said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, don't tell me you've never had a girlfriend," Asuna stated.

"Well my 'sister' is the popular one at home and i'm just the geeky computer kid that lives in worlds like this, even when I'm not trapped in them," Kirito explained.

"Ha! I'm dating a geeky computer nerd, who I really like by the way. My mum would kill me for this," Asuna laughed.

"I don't want to know, but we have another problem," Kirito said.

"Yeah. How we going to sleep in the same bed?" Kirito had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I mean how can we share a bed when I have to be at the bloody inn while you're here? It's going to be hard to stay away, dummy."

"First, didn't you use Klein as a dummy? Second, I'll probably sneak in your room. Finally, you and never being able to stay away. Well, let's just say you just got yourself a guardian angel," Kirito said with a smile.

"So you are going to follow me around like a stalker and then come share a bed with me at night? Perfect!" Asuna said, happily.

"Yeah, except I'll only show myself to protect you, remember that," Kirito said as he and Asuna entered a goodbye kiss.

"Kirito, please get me out of that guild soon. I hate it without you by my side," Asuna said sadly.

Kirito kissed her on the cheek before saying, "Don't worry. It's all a part of my plan. When the time comes, you will know."

Secretly Kirito had no idea how he was going to get Asuna out of the guild, but for now, he was happy that both he and she could be together and he knew she felt the same.

A/N so here is Kage no Kenshi's chapter 11 update/edit hope you enjoyed. let me know what you think in the review and don't forget to follow and favorite if you like.

Any way see you in chapter 12. which will be spilt in two parts.


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

A/N here is the first part of Guardian angel, the beginning in both. kind of.

* * *

Chapter 12: Guardian angel Pt 1

It had been two days since Kirito and Asuna confessed to one another and began dating, and for the the past two days Kirito had been sleeping in Asuna's bed at the Moonlight Black Cats' inn. Their plan was that around 11 o'clock at night, Asuna would open her windows, which happened to overlook the town roof tops, and Kirito would come running across them into her room. It was a sound plan unless they had a meeting, which on the second day of their plan they did.

The day started like the previous. Kirito woke up first and moved round so Asuna slept on her pillow instead of his bare chest which, before last night he wore a black sleeping shorts and shirt. Seeing as Asuna always showed off her assets to him, he had to show her and let her sleep on his chest, and before he could say anything, she ripped off his shirt, destroying it, and updating his sleep wear pre-set outfit.

After he had succeeded moving her off his chest, he moved so he was looking at her. He moved a fallen strand of her hair and looked at her sleeping face, taking in her beauty. He did this until there was an angry knock on her door and Keita yelled through the door. "Asuna! You're late for the meeting. If you don't show up, you'll end up like that good-for-nothing Kirito. Now, open this door!"

The sound of his voice echoed through the room and woke Asuna up. "What? OH! Sorry, Keita! Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be right out. Now go away," Asuna said sleepily and looking at Kirito.

"No! Open up now or else!" Kieta yelled in reply.

Asuna rolled her eyes and Kirito mouthed to her 'I should go'. He gave Asuna a peck on the cheek, got dressed, and ran out across the roof tops.

Asuna then closed the windows and got ready. She opened the door and moved past Kieta, going to the 'meeting room'.

/Meeting Room/

Asuna sat in the furthest chair away from the rest of the guild. She could hear Keita but was partially paying attention. She was using most of her attention to find Kirito. She found him in the corner, arms crossed, looking half asleep. He was either getting intel, keeping an eye on her, or both.

"After the beater, Kirito, stole our sword and left, we have had a decline in success in fights, in both training fields and in dungeons. We need to get stronger so we will move back down a floor and hunt in a dungeon down there. It is more to our skill and we can get more money and xp from as no one fights there anymore." Keita explained.

"Didn't we move up to this floor to get stronger as the dungeons were getting too easy and useless?" Durker asked.

"Yes, but we are entering the dungeon with the floor boss. Seeing as it has been a week and half, it has respawned at half strength, ready for us to take down." Keita explained.

"OK. Got it," Durker said.

"Right. Do we all agree?" Keita asked everyone.

"Yes," everyone replied, everyone but Asuna that was.

"Asuna, do you agree with the plan?" Keita asked a second time.

"Yees fine, I agree." Asuna said sarcastically.

"Now Asuna if you don't want to join in just say." Keita said to her, calmly and friendly.

Asuna just stood up and left. "See you later. 3 o'clock right...good. Later."

/Town/

'Now if I was Kirito, where would I be?' Asuna thought to herself. She looked everywhere for him as she wanted to spend some time with him.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into Klein. "Hey watch it Asuna! Anyone else and you could have caused a problem."

"Yeah sorry Klein. Um, have you seen Kirito?" Asuna asked, stilling looking around for him in detection mode.

"I have. He was in your friend Liz's shop just now. I was walking past it when he came out. He was holding his Anneal Blade; he must of done something to it. It's got a blue blade, almost like the sky. Hang on! Aren't you normally always together, like a couple?" Klein said.

"Yeah, we are but some stuff happened and we got separated. Oh well. I'll see him later." Asuna said, turning away to go back to her room.

"To hell with it! Asuna wait! He told me not to tell you, but he's just round that corner, keeping a really close eye you. Please make sure he doesn't slice my nuts off for this," Asuna gave him a puzzled look. "He said if I told you he would slice my nuts off."

Asuna chuckled. "Yep, that sounds like Kirito. Don't worry, I'll stop him and thanks for that but I think I'll go back to my room anyway."

Klein nodded and waved to her. "See ya around."

/In Asuna's Room/

Asuna entered her room and opened her windows, ready and waiting for Kirito to enter. She could see him hiding in the clock tower but he made no move to enter. He just sent her a message.

_Eager much? You'll have to wait. You got a task to do in a hour and knowing you, you'll need half an hour to get ready. I'll just stay here, enjoying the show._

Asuna chuckled at his message and sent back _Pervert._

He sent back _Guilty as charged._

Asuna smiled and removed her casual top. She had brought a new bra and moved to Kirito's direction to show it off. Not getting a message, she realized he was too far to see it. She shrugged, and put on her armour. She did the same with her lower half again. She got no message and put on her armored skirt. It commented her ass nicely like her armour was good to her chest. It was then she got a message.

_You look great in your armour like always. Just be careful with Keita._

Asuna smiled and sent back _Aww you do care. Yeah I will I trust you will rip his eyes out if looks too long. Anyway I got to go._

Asuna read his final message before she left. Haha. Yeah I would. You're mine and I'm not giving you up ever. Have fun. I'll be close.

Asuna blushed at his possessiveness. She closed the window and left, going to the boss dungeon in the floor below.

/Floor 14 - Boss Dungeon/

"Right. That's the last one in this area. Let's keep moving," Keita said, drawing his sword and moving forward. He and Asuna had done nothing in the fight. Keita did nothing because he wanted to save his energy and didn't care about the other members where as Asuna didn't because she didn't need to fight and would only jump in if she need to.

"Hey, there's a chest up ahead. Follow me," Durker yelled, using his treasure hunting skill to find and locate the chest. They ran through several corridors which had no monsters, surprisingly, and came to a old looking door. Durker opened the door and inside was a chest in the center of a small square room.

Durker ran head followed by Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Keita, and finally Asuna. Asuna looked at the chest. Normally chests had a blue line going round the chest from the lid down the back,. This one however had a red one and she remembered what Kirito had told her. A red-lined chest meant a mimic.

"Hey wait! It's a trap!" but her warning fell on deaf ears and Durker opened the chest.

As soon as he did, the door closed and disappeared. The wall opened and all the mobs that should have been in the corridors were filling into the room, surrounding them. Everyone drew their swords and fought for their lives.

After 5 minutes of Asuna running around supporting everyone, she was tried and all her skills needed to recharged. Not only that, but she was backed into a corner, scared to death, believing she was about to die. She shut her eyes waiting for the finishing blow. It never came. She reopened her eyes to see Kirito standing behind the door with golden eyes instead of his normal onyx ones. As soon as the mob died, he moved away, moving to the next mob in front of Sachi killing it, then Durker, then Sasamaru, then Tetsuo and, finally Keita. Once all players were saved, he moved a such as speed he was a blur. Soon all the mobs were dead. Kirito stood in the center of the room holding both of his swords. His eyes turned back to their normal colour and he fell backwards.

Nov 14At the sight of this, Asuna ran forward. She looked at his health using her status window which allowed her to check on their partners health and stats. She saw his health was lowering, from green to yellow to high red to low red and stopped, leaving him with 100 health out of his 19,000 health. One hit would be the end for him. "Heal!" Asuna yelled using one of her health crystals on Kirito. It completely restored his health back to high red.

"He...he saved us," Keita said, opening his menu. He took out a larger crystal that was rare and could restore a player's health to full. "Heal!"

He used the crystal on Kirito and then opened the window again and closed the guild, bringing it to an end. "Keita, what are you doing?!" Sachi said in shock.

"Saving all of you. He just showed me that I couldn't protect you and I wasn't strong enough." He started to cry. " I...I'm sorry guys, Asuna, Kirito. I was a fool. I put you in danger and almost got you killed."

Asuna stood up and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. Yes you were stupid and held these guys back. If not for me and Kirito, you lot would be dead already. My suggestion is go back to a lower floor where you belong and either train there and get strong or just settle down and enjoy life as friends and not as fighters."

"OK. We will, won't we guys?" Everyone nodded and moved towards Kirito.

"Thank you, Kirito" They all said in unison.

They then moved around him, each grabbing a limb and Keita went open a portal. "What floor?"

"Five" Asuna replied.

"OK." Keita opened the portal and the ex-guild carried Kirito's unconscious body home.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

A/N here is Kage No kenshi's update of Sword art online our fight I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 12: guardian angel part 2

It had been two days since Kirito and Asuna confessed to one another and began dating, and for the the past two days Kirito had been sleeping in Asuna's bed at the Moonlight Black Cats' inn. Their plan was that around 11 o'clock at night. Asuna would open her windows, which happened to overlook the town roof tops, and Kirito would come running across them into her room. It was a sound plan unless there was a meeting, which on the second day of their plan there was.

The day started like the previous. Kirito woke up first and moved around so Asuna slept on her pillow instead of his bare chest which, before last night he wore a black sleeping shorts and shirt. Seeing as Asuna always showed off her assets to him, he had to show her and let her sleep on his chest, and before he could say anything, she ripped off his shirt, destroying it, and updating his pre-set sleepwear outfit.

After he had succeeded moving her off his chest, he moved so he was looking at her. He moved a fallen strand of her hair and looked at her sleeping face, taking in her beauty. He did this until there was an angry knock on her door and Keita yelled through the door. "Asuna! You're late for the meeting. If you don't show up, you'll end up like that good-for-nothing Kirito. Now, open this door!"

The sound of his voice echoed through the room and woke Asuna up. "What? OH! Sorry, Keita! Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be right out. Now go away," Asuna said sleepily and looking at Kirito.

"No! Open up now or else!" Kieta yelled in reply.

Asuna rolled her eyes and Kirito mouthed to her 'I should go'. He gave Asuna a peck on the cheek, got dressed, and ran out across the roof tops.

Kirito ran across two roofs down to the floor and the snucked into the meeting before anyone saw him.

/Meeting Room/

Kirito stood lazily as he half listened to Keita go on about pointless plans. However, he couldn't keep his eyes off Asuna, he tried to stay focused on Keita's speech but it was hard. He had her and he knew everyone wanted her and he had won her heart. He pushed that thought out of his head and stay focused. He was here to protect her not daydream about her. It was hard but he did it.

Slowly everyone moved out of the meeting. Kirito waited about half an hour before he left and headed for Liz's.

/Market/

Kirito walked out Liz's blacksmith and headed to each and every alley that would keep him close but of sight from Asuna who was searching for him and doing some of her own shopping.

Kirito walked down one alley and heard some call his name loudly, and of course it was Klein and his big mouth. Kirito rushed to Klein and covered his mouth. "Shut it Klein." Kirito spat as he removed his hand from Klein's face, and looked round the corner where Asuna was. He thanked God Asuna didn't hear him.

"Wow man. What's your problem?" He then looked around the corner to see what Kirito was looking at. "Oh I see. You and Asuna...wait you and Asuna are thing and you didn't tell me."

"Well yeah kind of and if you're going that way, don't you dare tell her I'm here, ok?" Kirito warned.

"Wait. Are you stalking her? Wow dude." Kirito growled. "Alright, alright. I won't yell her."

"Good. Cause if you do, I'll cut of your nuts and see if you really can attract a girl without any." Kirito warned with a deadly stare.

Klein cowardly nodded and walked off. Kirito watched him leave. He watched him talk to Asuna and saw her look in his direction so he went back behind the corner. He then looked back and saw Asuna leave. He followed.

/Clock Tower Overlooking Asuna's Room/

Kirito stood looking at Asuna's window. He knew she could see him and saw her open her window for him to enter. He didn't move, but instead he sent her a message.

_Eager much? You'll have to wait. You got a task to do in a hour and knowing you, you'll need half an hour get ready. I'll just stay here, enjoying the show._

He saw Asuna chuckled at his message and sent back _Pervert._

_He sent back Guilty as charged._

He saw her smile before she started changing. Kirito moved round the corner of the tower to avoid seeing her underwear. He knew she wanted him to see it but they had been together a day and he wasn't going to rush it. However, being a man, he did take a peek and he liked what he saw. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not run in there and explore her skin with kisses.

Once Asuna was dressed, Kirito looked back. He saw Asuna's disappointed look as she closed her windows and left. He guessed it was for the dungeon Keita spoke of earlier that day.

/The Dungeon/

Kirito followed behind The Moonlit Black Cats. He didn't jump in and help them fight mobs, but followed them and hoped they could defeat the mobs. He kept following them until they stopped at a door. Asuna had a grim look on her face but rest of the guild looked overjoyed.

Kirito moved position and saw the chest. He knew why Asuna was pulling the face she did. It was a mimic chest and was a trap. He knew Asuna knew this by the look on her face and drew her rapier as she entered the room.

Suddenly the door sealed shut. The chest had been opened and trap had been activated. Kirito felt his heart sink. He ran to the door and tried to open it. He failed. He then drew his dual swords and tried to force them into the door. He failed again.

'I said I would protect her! I said she wouldn't die!' Kirito screamed in his head. "I won't let her die!" screamed.

Just he finished his battle cry, a skill activated. He became stronger, faster, and more enraged. He used this rage and strength to force open the door. He destroyed the door and saw the mobs. He used his speed to clear a path to Asuna and saved her right before she felt the final blow. Once she was saved, he turned and headed for the rest of the guild. He didn't know what skills he used or how many hits he took but he saved each and everyone of them. Then he cleaned the room.

Once every mob was gone, he stood in the center of the room. Both of his swords out, his rage still powering him. However, as he calmed down the skill deactivated and his health started to drop. His body became weak and his vision blackened. The last thing he heard was Asuna's scream as he fell to the ground.

/Sometime Later/

Kirito woke to the sound of Asuna sobbing. He tried to move but felt pain as he did. Asuna saw him wince in pain and looked to his eyes. "Kirito?" Asuna asked weakly, her voice was also full of sadness.

"Its OK, Asuna. I'm alright." Kirito confirmed as Asuna sobbed into his chest again.

"I...I thought I lost you. When you fell and didn't wake up, I thought I was going to lose you. What happened?" Asuna sobbed.

"I don't know. I just got angry that I failed to keep you safe and something happened. I became stronger and faster and was also full of rage like I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way of saving you and the Black Cats," Kirito told her.

"OK. Just promise me never to use it again. Now let me cook something for you, you must be hungry," Asuna said as she jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

Kirito took this chance to look at his skills. After searching for a bit, he found it. It was a personal skill. The skill was called 'Berserk'. The description read: This skill increases the player's current strength and speed by 500% and gives the player immunity to damage. This skill can only be activated when the player becomes enraged and can only deactivate once the player calms down. When the skill is deactivated, 99% of the player's HP will be taken. Kirito decided not tell Asuna about this and made a mental note to control his temper.

Five minutes later, Asuna returned with some soup and helped Kirito, meaning stopping him from going out for the next week so he could recover. It was a challenge but she did it.

* * *

A/N A special thanks to Kage No Kenshi, I made you and all the readers wait but you updated the fic and made it better so People were able to read it and hold the interest they do from chapter 1 to now. thank you to you and everyone who has followed, reviewed and Favorited, I really appraised it so keep it up.

and to all those readers out there keep reviewing, following and favoring it what gets me to write without you I would get bored and never complete it so review, follow and favorite if you like

and I will see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N:Special thanks to Kage No kenshi for updating this story he did a great job as always so here is his update.

on a side note So I've finished VGHS: From the Beginning and this is now my primary focus, Chapter updates should be Saturday or Sunday (maybe neither depending on what I work.) Monday evening, Tuesday evening, Wednesday is my other/ side story day. then Thursday and finally friday. hope you are happy with this

now on with the chapter

* * *

Chapter 13: Back to Normal

It has been a week since Kirito had discovered his second personal skill (So he believed), Berserk. He had suffered the effects of this powerful ability, and it was up to Asuna to treat him back to health. Not that he was complaining. It was nice. It was nice for him to wake up each and every day and be fussed over by his wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, even if he did complain.

And thanks to her fussing, he woke up to the smell of a bacon. He woke up with no aching feeling, no pain in his arms and legs. For the first time in the last week, he felt...normal. He sat up and stretched. He was about to stand up when he heard Asuna rush in and stop him.

"Kirito. How many times do I have to tell you? You're not ready to get out of bed yet. You're still recovering." Asuna said firmly, like a mother fussing over a child.

Kirito smiled and kissed her forehead. "Asuna you worry way too much. Look at my stats, I'm fine. You did it. I'm better."

Asuna looked almost upset about this. "Oh well that's great." Asuna said in fake happiness.

"I think someone is sad that they can fuss over me anymore, mmm, Am I right?" Kirito teased.

Asuna looked down to the floor to hide her childish grin at Kirito's teasing. "Shut up dummy."

"Is someone blushing?"

"Maybe."

Kirito burst out laughing. He was amazed at how Asuna could be so forward in private yet so shy in public. "Come on. I smell bacon that's about to burn." Kirito teased once again which made Asuna panic.

She dashed off into the kitchen and started to fuss over the food. About ten minutes later, it was done and Asuna had served a SAO style English Breakfast. There was a mixture of foods to make up: the bacon, eggs, tomato, hash brown and waffles that where served on a English Breakfast. "Wow Asuna this looks great... And it tastes even better."

Asuna blushed again. "Good. Now what are your plans for today?"

Kirito got a smirk, his 'Ready for a Fight' smirk, as Asuna called it. "I thought you would have guessed. Training, of course. The floor boss is way past due of being defeated."

Asuna was so glad they were going back to being their small 'solo team.' She also was ready for a good fight. "What's our target? Five or so levels in a week and defeat the boss in two?"

Kirito nodded. 'God this girl knows me well...too well.' "Sounds like a plan. Let's finish up here and head to Floor 16." The Floor was still yet to be cleared and Kirito wasn't going to wait around for the current 'Raid Party' to take it out, even if all their friends were in it.

/Floor 16 Hunting Grounds/

"Asuna! Switch!" Kirito called as they fought a twin headed beast. It was their 15th one and after Asuna killed it, it dropped the shrunken head they were after to complete the quest and earn so more Col and XP. "That should be the last one."

"Yeah hopefully. I remember the main reason why I hated that guild: this floor and fights are way too easy." Asuna complained.

"You sound like me...hey I'm supposed to be the one complaining about the floor being too easy." Kirito half teased and half protested at the change.

Asuna simply shrugged and asked. " Sooooo. Could we go defeat the floor boss now?"

Asuna looked so cute to Kirito as she plead him to go get into that fight. "Yeah sure but I have no idea where it is. Let me message Argo... done. She wants to meet in a hour a few kilometers north from here."

Asuna nodded and head in the direction Kirito had been told.

/An Hour Later/

"Hey Kirito... Good to see you again." Argo flirted.

"Hey Argo. Where's the floor boss?" Kirito asked plainly and uninterested in her flirting. Argo wouldn't give up easily though.

"What's it worth?" Argo said suggestively as she pressed her body against Kirito's.

Asuna wasn't happy, She had Kirito, He was hers and she was his. She knew Argo knew this but her attempts proved otherwise. To make matters worst, Argo made it look like Asuna wasn't around. So Asuna cleared her throat, making her presence known. "One: can you move away from MY boyfriend. Two: stop flirting with MY boyfriend and tell us where the boss room is. We haven't got all day." Asuna spat.

Argo's eyes darkened, "Competition aye. Asuna's the name right? Well one: I met Kirito first so I have shotgun on him. Two: I know lots about you, things the man you call YOUR boyfriend doesn't know and finally: you don't get to make threats."

Kirito had, had enough, he stepped in between the girls. "Argo, Asuna stop. We're here to find the boss room and leave. We are not here to discuss who my girlfriend is alright?" Kirito said leaving no room for arguments.

"Right, the boss room is south west from here. It's in a dungeon called The Giant's Castle. You'll know it when you see it." Argo said she then smirk and flirted again. "And you know my name if you're paying in full anytime. OK?"

"Riiight. Thanks Argo. See you later." Kirito said as him and Asuna walked off. Once they were out of sight of Argo, Kirito pushed Asuna against a tree trunk. He then kissed her. In the kiss, Asuna sensed a high amount of lust. "I loved the way you got possessive over me with Argo." Kirito groaned in the kiss.

"Good to know." Asuna smirking, knowing she had Kirito wrapped round her little finger right now. "You know what would please me?" Asuna said seductively.

"What?" Kirito groaned, wanting her to say what he was thinking.

"If we go...and defeat the boss." Asuna teased and pushed off Kirito before running in the direction of the Boss Room.

/Dungeon/

Asuna and Kirito arrived at the dungeon and had to fight their way though a fair few giants, and as a reward, they were given Col, XP and giant heads. It wasn't great but it was something, and thanks to Asuna's cooking skill, she found some good ingredients like Giant's toe and as Giant-like rabbits as a snack, she also found some rabbit meat. Not the rare kind but the common sort, which saddened her. How she longed to cook something rare.

Speaking of rare, Asuna regretted in turning down Kirito's rare lusting side. She had enjoyed having him where she wanted. Being the one in charge. But now he had gone back to normal and was no longer wanting anything like that. He was in fighting mood and she couldn't help but think she missed a perfect opportunity.

"This is the place." Kirito said after they defeated a different set of Giants only 5 minutes ago. Now they were at a giant door that always showed players they had found a Boss Room.

"I think you're right." Asuna agreed. "Should we go in?

Kirito gave a nod and gave the signal. After that the pair worked together to open the door and find the boss.

/Boss room/

After opening the Boss Room door, the boss spawned. It was a giant that was twice the size of the previous ones and was named 'Olock the Giant King.'

"OK Asuna. Same as before. I slice off the legs and then you attack its head once it's down." Kirito ordered.

"OK. But I'm guessing this one going to take several attempts before we can kill it." Asuna told him.

"I know. Just keep at it and if it changes its attack patterns, we'll think of a different plan.

Asuna nodded and Kirito charged forward. He used his Rank 10 skill Dual Horizontal to slice at the boss' legs and bring it to it's knees. Asuna then jumped into the air and used her rank 10 skill liner to the boss' head. Their method had taken the boss to half health on it's first health bar so the pair simply repeated this method until the boss got into the red zone on it's second of 4 health bars. Once it got there the boss spawned minion Giants to defend him, so Asuna and Kirito had to change tactics.

They tried several things until Kirito noticed something. "Asuna. You see how they're charging at us? If we move, they hit each other. I bet their blind and rely on sound and smell to fight us. If we send them charging into the boss' legs, then we can kill it without using our swords, seeing as they are not doing much at the moment."

"Good idea. Let's try it." Asuna called back. She then attracted a Giant and it chased her. She led it on a straight path towards the boss and it charged. Asuna ducked out of the way and the giant minion hit Olock's legs, making him fall down, giving Kirito the chance to send another one heading to his head, knocking him on his chest completely.

"Asuna. Get on Olock's back now, he won't stay down for long." Asuna did as she was told and got on the boss' back. Kirito joined her and said "Copy me" before stabbing his blades in the boss' back, causing damage and keeping him on the ground.

Asuna copied Kirito and the boss was pretty much planted on the ground. Each time the boss tried to get up, a Giant minion would luckily charge at Kirito and Asuna, and because they were on the bosses back, they would hit the boss instead.

After 10 minutes of the boss being planted on the ground with it's giant minions charging it, the boss lost all it's health and burst into polygons. But the fight wasn't over yet. The minions were still alive and The pair reused the legs to head method like before. Thirty minutes later, all the minions took their turn to die off and allowed the couple to win the fight.

Congratulations!

The victory message and sound was given at their victory. As a reward, the pair leveled up. Kirito decided to put his points into strength and vitality and risked improving Berserk. With the improved points, he made it so that after he calmed down he would lose 80% health not 99%.

Asuna put her points into speed and vitality. She also improved her Rapier Mastery, making it so that rapiers did 70% not 60% more damage when she used them.

Happy with their point spending, Asuna thought of something. "Hey Kirito. This is the first time we have had a day to fight together for real since you came up with that plan of yours. Thing are back to normal, I guess."

Kirito smiled and walked up to Asuna. "That they are," He then kissed her with love and passion. It was very different from the kiss they had earlier that day. "Come on. Let's go."

"Kirito, could we buy a house on this floor. We have a lot of money to spend and have nothing to spend it on."

"Yeah sure. Come on. Let's go find a house." Kirito said before they went to the warp gate and went house shopping, ready for the next adventure.

* * *

So that was Kage no Kenshi's chapter update of chapter 13.

Now I was thinking as I wrote this chapter, I want to do a lemon but they I thought no I'll let the readers decide so tell me, Do you want a lemon in the next chapter or not. let me in know in the reviews as well as telling me if you like it or n


	15. Chapter 14

Quick warning this is a lemon chapter so yeah enjoy and you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 14: Found Out

Kirito opened the door of his and Asuna's new house. He had been out helping Klein and his friends with training and leveling. The training had been going well and Klein wasn't asking any personal questions until an hour before they finished.

/One Hour Earlier/

"So Kirito. Have you and Asuna well...done it yet."

"N...No we haven't and I wouldn't tell you even if we did." Kirito said, surprised at the question.

"What have you been doing together since this thing started. You got to be tempted," Klein said, sounding shocked at the news Kirito and Asuna hadn't had sex yet.

"Yeah. Let's get back to it, shall we?" Kirito said he increased his walking pace.

/Present/

Kirito was unable to get the conversation out of his head. Yes, he had been tempted but he didn't want to rush what he had with Asuna. He didn't want to lose her.

However, as he walked to the house, Kirito heard a sound. It was an odd sound, one he had never heard before. He knew it came from Asuna but she was making an odd sound. It sounded like pleasure so Kirito didn't worry. He was just intrigued.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he silently moved towards the sound, not wanting to stop her. As he entered the bedroom, he saw her.

Asuna laid on the bed, naked, her legs spread, her back arching in and her hand in between her legs moving about.

Kirito debated about stopping her but he was enjoying the show so he didn't.

Kirito stood in the doorway, still hidden, and Asuna continued her work. Two of her fingers pulsed in and out of her pussy where her thumb rubbed her clit. Whilst one of her hands played with her pussy and clit, the other played with her breasts and nipples, causing her to moan louder.

Soon Asuna reached her peak and started to call out Kirito's name. She then came and as she calmed down from her high, she laid on the bed, all stiff and worn out.

Kirito chose this moment to make his presence known. "Ahem. Having fun without me? You been thinking about me too much I see." Kirito sounded cocky, but regretted it as soon as he saw her eyes.

"Kirito you're back how great... How long you been standing there?" Asuna spat.

"Long enough to see you been having fun. Is this what you get up to when I'm not around?" Kirito said, still sounding cocky, not noticing Asuna's displeasure.

"You...You idiot!" Asuna said, enraged, activating her skill and running towards him. She hit him directly in the head and sent him flying into the wall. To Kirito, it was a blur. One moment, he saw Asuna's naked body running towards him, the next moment everything was black.

Kirito groaned as he woke up and he heard Asuna sob above him. "Kirito. I'm sorry for knocking you out. I know I shouldn't have judged you and all, being a guy but don't do things like that. I don't like it."

Kirito nodded, realizing how much of an asshole he had been. "I'm sorry Asuna. I shouldn't have said it. It was a nice view though."

Asuna blushed but then became more comfortable. "Oh really? So you would like it if I did this?"

She then pressed her lips onto his, her breasts pressing on his chest. Her nipples were hard from her workout. Kirito moaned in the kiss. 'God. What happened to her?'

"Kirito, you're heavily over dressed. Take those clothes off right now." Asuna then strutted to the bed, "And come join me up here."

Kirito did as he was told and removed all his armor and clothes. 'Wow. He looks sexy naked.' Asuna thought as he gave Kirito a once over. Kirito then joined Asuna in bed and she kissed his lips. She pressed hard and forced him to his back. She got on top of him and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues entered a frenzy and soon Kirito went from a semi to a full had on. "Kirito. I didn't know you could tri-wield. Or are you just happy to see me?" Asuna asked seductively.

'Am I do doing this right?' Asuna thought to herself and continued her work. Suddenly Kirito took control. He flipped them over and lined himself up. "I think this might hurt." Kirito warned but Asuna shook her head.

"No a friend told me your first time in SAO doesn't hurt. It's just pure pleasure." Asuna told him wanted him inside her. 'Here goes nothing.' Kirito plunged in and Asuna moaned sharply.

"What? I thought it wasn't going to hurt." Kirito said but Asuna shook her head with a smile. She didn't tell him the pleasure she felt as he entered her but she showed him as she kissed him. "Move," she ordered.

Kirito did as he was told and moved his hips. He moved in and out of Asuna slow at first but as her legs wrapped around him, his pace became faster and she became tighter. Kirito tried to move faster, wanting more but knew Asuna would want to share the high so he stopped. Asuna lifted her head up to protest but once his tongue entered her, she forgot about her protest and began to moan. Louder and louder, she gripped his hands and made him play with her breasts. He pinched and pulled her nipples and slowly brought his tongue out her pussy and butterfly kissed his way up her stomach in between her breast on to her lips. He then entered her once again.

The pleasure was building up and Asuna moved her hand down to her clit. 'I already know this feels good.' Asuna said as her fingers rubbed her clit and rubbed the sides of his cock.

"Oh Asuna. I'm think I'm getting close." Kirito said as his paced increased in speed again. Her pussy tightened around his cock once more showing signs that she was going to cum.

"I know Kirito. Just a bit longer. I'm almost there. Fuck! I'm cumming!" Asuna semi screamed semi moaned.

"ASUNA!"

"KIRITO!"

The pair came together. Their body were drenched in sweat, heated by one another and the action they just committed. Both were in pure bliss.

"Kirito that was..." Asuna said, unable to find the words.

"Amazing... That was amazing. You're amazing Asuna. Thank you." Kirito said with pure love.

"I am yours Kirito, from now til the end of this game and in IRL as well. I love you." Asuna said with as much passion as she could.

"And I am yours Asuna. I love you too." Kirito said as he fell asleep.

'Thank you Liz. I knew I could trust you.' Asuna thought as she fell asleep.

/Two Hours Earlier, Liz's Blacksmith/

"And here's your rapier Asuna. Are you OK? You look a bit down." Liz said, worried about Asuna.

"OH! No, I'm fine... It's just me and Kirito have been together for a long time and I kind of wanna, you know, but he's not taking any of my hints." Asuna told Liz.

"Oh, I see now. Well the trick is you do something kinky to yourself, let's say fingering yourself for example, and let him see you. This helps in two ways: one, it lets you know if they like what they see and two, if they are massive pervs. Which most men are. Then after they caught you, you act surprised and get pissed when they act cocky. Once you knock them out, you turn on the water works and wrap them round your pinky. From there, they're all yours." Liz explained in great detail.

"Thanks Liz. I don't know what to say but thank you. I don't know if it would work but oh well. But will it hurt I mean. I know in IRL your first time hurt but what about SAO?" Asuna asked.

"OH! A friend of mine told me it doesn't. She's a bit of a slut and sleeps around. She's one of the pleasure players (the name of hookers in game). She told that the first time you do it, it doesn't hurt so don't worry."

"Thanks again Liz. See you later." Asuna said as she rushed out and headed home.

"You got to tell me what it's like with Kirito next time we meet as payment." Liz called to Asuna but it fell on deaf eyes. 'Oh well' Liz thought as she went back to her work.

* * *

Special thanks to Kage no Kenshi for updating this fic once again, doesn't matter the wait He always does a good job thanks bro.

I will see you in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Yin and Yang

It was a month until Christmas and SAO had set up and event to celebrate. The event was a one time boss that would not respawn when it was killed. The boss would drop some of the best gear on the floor as well as a item can be found nowhere else.

After hearing the news, Kirito and Asuna made their way to meet with Argo. She told them the boss drop was a revival item and that the boss would appear under the tallest pine tree. Kirito knew the tree and started to walk away without saying a word. Asuna quickly followed.

/Floor 11 Winter-Themed Dungeon/

Kirito and Asuna kept walking and slaying the mobs. It was a easy trip, seeing as they had already cleared the dungeon a hundred times before when they were grinding to fight the floor boss. Kirito knew where to go, as when he played the beta, he came through this dungeon and went into an area that they couldn't get into in the main game. So he guessed that it was there.

"Kirito, I get the feeling someone is following us." Asuna said as they walked to the new area.

"I know. I've been tracking them for the last ten minutes. There are about 6 of them and they always stop when we do or get into a fight. Don't stop and look for them. We can use the fact that they don't know we know their following us to our advantage." Kirito told her a he carried on walking. Asuna took what he said on board and continued walking as well.

As the pair reached the entrance to the tree boss area, Kirito stopped and spoke to those who were following them. "You can come out now. Just tell us what you want and leave. If not, your days are numbered."

It took 5 minutes for the group to show themselves. Much to Kirito's and Asuna relief, it was Klein and his guild. "Come on man. Why you got to say that? I mean were here for the same thing you are."

Kirito smirked, but then looked to his left. "I wasn't talking to you. I see your detection skill is not as good as you think. You were followed."

On que, members of the Holy Dragon Alliance appeared and Klein's guild drew their swords. "Kirito, you and Asuna go on ahead. We'll help you after this."

"No. Asuna stay here, Klein will need your skills and speed to stop them. As good as his guild is, I highly doubt he can stop them." Kirito's voice was firm and left no room for an argument.

Although what he said was true, he felt a pull at his rage and knew the longer stood in front of the guild that was renown for committing crimes to get what they wanted, made him sick, so he made a choice. Leave and take the boss on his own, letting Asuna see his dark side once again or let everyone see his dark side and possibly kill an extra 20 players.

/The Pine Tree Boss Area/

Kirito stepped forward, his eyes now golden. He draw his blades and waited. It didn't take long for the boss to spawn.

The boss was named 'Nicolas the Renegade'. It looked like a crazy Santa Claus and wielded a giant whip.

"Lets dance, Santa." Kirito taunted.

The boss screamed and swung his whip. Kirito's added speed allowed him to dodge the attack and then he used his insane strength to hit the boss hard. Without the help of an extra skill, it took half of a health bar of the 5 health bars the boss had.

Kirito repeated the attack over and over until it was in the red zone of its last health bar. However, Kirito saw his Berserk Skill ending and he was losing strength. In a desperate attempt, Kirito ran forward and struck the boss' health. Thankfully, he killed it and the boss fell dead. Once his skill ended, he lost his health and seeing as his skill was at Rank 5, he was going to go down to 15% health. He didn't faint but he did fall to his knees and used his blades as support.

"Kirito!" Asuna called as she ran to see his weakened body.

"Seems like you had a hard fight Bro." Klein said.

"Yeah. Something like that." Kirito replied as he got his rewards and healed his health. He got a new sword which he wasn't going to use and a cloak known as the Black Swordsman Cloak. Finally he got his last hit bonus, which was the revival item known as Yin and Yang. The item had two uses. The first was known as Yin which would revival an ally within 10 seconds of their death. The second use was known as Yang. This part of the item revived the user after their death. However the only downside to the item was after the player was revived, they would be sent to a random floor in a random place, so even though they survived, they could die again after respawning in possible and dungeon.

* * *

So here is Kage no kenshi's chapter update. I've had no time to update any of my fics and I have a small case of writers block at the minutes so lack of updates will be seen sorry.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi guys me again sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a serious case of writer's block, that plus getting game like destiny and assassin creed rogue I had my time filled with gaming and work sorry. But I'm back and here we go with chapter 16.

* * *

Chapter 16: Goodbye Asuna.

It had been a week since Christmas and Kirito had defeated Nicolas the renegade, and since then he had been growing more and more distance from Asuna. His eyes always had a golden tint to them and he could become enraged very easily. It was scaring Asuna.

It was the morning and Asuna woke up like normal when the game forced her to but as she did she was surprised to find she wasn't sleeping on her favorite pillow (Kirito's chest.) she was sleeping on a normal pillow, Asuna sat up covering her bare chest looked around the room. Kirito wasn't even in the bedroom, There was however a breeze coming from the balcony of their bedroom.

Asuna got up put on a long T-shirt that Kirito had 'gifted' her and she made her way to the balcony. There she saw Kirito in his battle gear and health partly depleted. He had a tired effect on him showing he hadn't slept at all that night. There was also a second effect on, one Asuna had only seen once. It was a horned helmet engulfed in flames. The last time she saw this symbol was when Kirito saved her and the moonlight black cats. It's worried Asuna.

"Kirito." Asuna said his name quietly. The fact that she surprised Kirito which caused him to tense up and grab the railing harder making it give the 'immortal object' message. "Kirito are you alright."

Asuna put a light loving hand on to this back and it calmed him down. But as Asuna walked closer he turned his head away not looking at her and not showing her his golden eyes. "No" he replied to her simple.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong." She asked lovingly.

"No." Kirito said aggressively.

"Kirito please tell me what's wrong, I'm worried." Asuna asked again trying to get a answer from her lover.

Kirito dropped his head, he didn't want Asuna to worry but if he could control his berserker skill which activated every time he got angry or too in to a fight then what hope did he have of keeping her safe. "I'm sorry Asuna, I don't want you to worry but I can't tell you because I can't control myself."

"I love you Kirito." Asuna said making a final attempt.

"I love you too." Kirito replied as he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead but then looked away.

"Kirito please." Asuna said now begging to get answers.

"All I can tell you is travelling with me will get you killed." Kirito told in the cold tone he did when they had first started travelling together.

"Kirito! I've told you before I don't care." Asuna said angry that he was trying to get rid of her again.

"Yeah I know. Come lets go we got a dungeon to raid." Kirito said as he walked past Asuna and headed out the door. Asuna followed behind.

/The dungeon./

Kirito and Asuna were half way through the canyon style dungeon when they decided to take a break (well Asuna wanted to and forced Kirito to stop his mad dash to the end.)

"Come on Kirito I made some sandwiches do you want one?" Asuna asked trying to turn Kirito back to his old self not the blood raged, short tempered Kirito that was in front of her now.

"No" Kirito said harshly before he realized when he said and he spoke in a more calm tone. "I...I'm not hungry."

"Ok Kirito if you say so." Asuna said worried about Kirito.

After a little break Asuna decided she would give up on trying to break him and allowed Kirito to lead the way. The ventured further into the dungeon the came to a dead end. They were going to go back when Kirito suddenly yelled.

"Come out I know you there."

"Well done boy. You know were here but do you know you we are." The man dressed in black followed by 4 other people.

"By the clothes and the mark on your shoulder means you're laughing coffin." Kirito replied calmly.

"Kirito who are Laughing coffin?" Asuna asked.

"Laughing coffin are a guild that like to have some fun I recommend you run." Kirito told her.

"Fun is right we're a red guild that enjoy killing people." The leader replied.

"K...Kill people." Asuna shivered.

Kirito didn't say anything. Instead his eyes we're bright gold and he had a red glow about him. "I'm going to kill all of you."

Asuna was more scared of Kirito that she was of the 5 men before them. "K...Kirito"

Her voice was nothing more like a breeze in the wind. his body moved on it's own as he drew both his blades and charged. He started by killing one of the men with a single slash to the neck. The second man was killed by a blade piercing his stomach. The third man was killed by a vertical skill move and the fourth man died by the force of the strike. As for the leader Kirito took pleasure in his death by first slashing his legs so he was kneeling then the put the blades near his neck the look of fear in the man's face brought a evil smile to Kirito (his bloodlust from the Berserker skill made him love kills the slower the better.) To kill the man Kirito removed the man's head killing him.

Asuna decided she would try again to break Kirito out of what was going on with him so she made her presence known, She had no idea how much danger she put herself in until Kirito moved. "Kiiirrrito!"

At the sound of his name he charged and readied his blades for the killing blow however his body stopped him his bloodlust was no more and he had control over his body. Quickly he dropped his swords and started to walk around Asuna.

"I'm sorry Asuna I've told you once and I'll tell you again Travelling with me will get you killed." Kirito said as he brought up his item screen.

"Kirito wait what are you doing." Asuna said as she saw Kirito walking towards the cliff.

"Saving your life." Kirito replied simple as he got out the yin and yan item (A/N I'm changing the fact that yin (the good side that revives allies and not yourself) Now it no longer teleports like yan does but it does only recover 10% of the allies health instead of teleporting them.) he selected yan and put yin back in his inventory he then used yan and a countdown appeared this told him how long he had until the item that would revive and teleport him to a new and safe area. 'Time remaining 4 minutes and 55 seconds and counting.'

"Kirito no don't I can't lose you." Asuna said as she began to cry. Kirito reacted to his but grabbing her waist and putting her into a kiss she brought his arms to his neck and kissed passionately. Kirito broke the kiss and pulled away. "Goodbye Asuna see you soon OK." After Kirito smiled he pushed Asuna away and fell backwards over the cliff after his health dropped to zero he heard Asuna call his name.

'You have died time till revival 10 seconds'

Once the ten seconds ended he opened his eyes. He opened his menu, to see what floor he was on. It told him he was on floor 27 (8 floors higher than everyone else.) 'it going to be a awhile til people meet me time to make a new identity. Kirito looked though is items and put on his Black sword man's cloak it covered his face and no player would know who he was.

/With Asuna./

"Kirito!" Asuna screamed as she watched her boyfriend burst, the man she loved the only man she loved killed himself to protect her she had no idea the only thing she could do was travel back to their apartment and cry, she didn't stop for a several days.

* * *

A/N so there you go chapter 16 hope you liked it I know, I know I worked up their relationship to just rip them apart however we will be meeting someone new who will effect Kirito see if you can guess you it is and tell me in the reviews as well as tell what was good what was bad just so you know I have a bad case of writer's block and it stops me from writing anything this alone took me 2 day were normally it takes 2 hours, also it's my birthday soon and I may want to play xbox more than write stuff sorry. Follow and favourite if you like the fic it really helps me write more and thank you to the 109 of you that have followed Fucking hell i didn't even realise i haven't check it thank you I'm really sorry to keep you waiting. anyway I will see you in chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N OK I'm back just so people know Kirito will get back with Asuna I just want to do something else first here is the chapter that should clear thing up and I will introduce Kirito knew companion.

* * *

Chapter 17: Life on floor 27.

Kirito walked traveled floor 27 with ease not. Because Floor 26 floor both hadn't been defeated the game didn't register any player here so no mobs were spawned which made Kirito's life a lot safer. Being on his one and his 'death' allowed him to lose the stresses of the death game and get a break from the feeling of battle. This cause his Berserker skill to deactivate which helped him relax.

The down side to been so high up mean't there was a lack of things to do, Nothing was spawning which mean't Kirito had nothing to spend his money on other than houses so he decided to blow all of his COL on a log Cabin with all the most expensive and use full furniture and rooms he could get.

The log cabin had 4 rooms plus a back building. The first two rooms were combined and had no door these were the kitchen and lounge. The kitchen had a stove, a steamer several counters and plenty of cupboards. The lounge had 2 long chairs with a coffee table in-between them and it also had 2 more smaller chairs on the heads of the coffee table, By the window round the corner of the front door was a dining table that had 6 chairs round it, finally there was a bookshelf and some draw with flowers onto of them. One of the other rooms was a storage full of draw weapon shelves and Armour manikins which allowed Kirito to store items that took up inventory room like extra potions and items he found useless as well as it allowed him to showoff all the best weapons and Armour he had used though out the game so far. The final in the house was a bedroom this room was simple; it had 2 beds 4 bedside table that had lambs on to of each on and finally it had 4 cupboards for casual clothes to be stored in. The back building Kirito choose to be a Dojo where he could train and sharpen his skills with targets that would attack him until he hit yellow health they would cause a small amount of pain with their hit but nothing like a normal mob or player would do. All in all Kirito was every happy with the place and he hoped Asuna would be too. It had been a week since he jumped of the cliff and he was missing her and regretting his decision already.

/A few days later./

For Asuna the lose of Kirito made her feel angry and alone, she had check her friends list and to her surprise Kirito was still online which meant he wasn't dead or it could of been a glitch. Although the lost hurt Asuna it also gave her a drive and want to find either find him or become as strong ass him to fight in his name. But doing so she decided to fight the floor boss.

The decision was a mix of wanting to die and be with Kirito as well as prove how strong Kirito had made her become.

As she entered the boss room she was met with a humanoid like creature it didn't look like a person but had simpler features. The boss was tall and stocky it also had pure white hair that was long and came up to it's neck he wore heavy plated Armour and red hooded cloak (A/N I could think of a boss that was a animal so I decide to use War from darksiders 1 (great game)) the bosses name was raw the chaos eater.

Without thinking Asuna let her body strike. As Asuna went to attack her blade was met but a large and thick sword that the boss wielded skillfully. Using her own skill Asuna strikes the boss again and again until she remembered something Kirito had taught her, Each boss has it's own weakness. Asuna stopped attacking and watched the boss, scanning it for a weakness she could use. After watching the boss for several moments she saw it, the bosses weakness was it's own Armour. It slowed it down and as it moved left opening in vital spots like the shoulders, elbow, knees and neck. Asuna began to run circles round the boss and carried on striking it in each of the spots she had seen and soon it was in the last piece of it health. To kill the boss Asuna used her liner skill to the bosses neck which had finished it final it' final health bar and killed it he gain several item none of which were of any use to her and she moved on to floor 20.

/With Kirito/

Kirito was training in the Dojo when a message had pop up, it read 'Floor 19 has been cleared floor 20 is now open.'

'7 more floors' Kirito thought to himself as he left the Dojo, he decided to take a walk. As he walked he found himself in a forest as he got deeper into the forest he saw something move, noticing the movement Kirito readied himself and moved closer to his target. The closer he got the more of the thing he saw, and to his surprise he saw a small girl dressed in a white dress.

The girl had no player icon above her head and was happily running around chasing a butterfly (only peaceful mobs spawned). Suddenly the girl spotted Kirito and a smile formed on her face.

" Daddy" The girl screamed and ran towards Kirito. As the girl jumped and hugged Kirito it caused him to enter a state of confusion. He had o idea who this girl was, why she was hugging him and how she got to where she was?

"What's wrong Daddy" The unknown girl asked sweetly.

"Um nothing, why do you keep calling me daddy." Kirito asked as he broke out his confused state.

"I'll tell you later daddy once we get back home I'll tell you." The girl told him

"Um OK then." Kirito didn't know if it was his confusion or the fact that he just wanted company. either way he decided it was a good idea to bring this girl home with him.

/Back at Kirito's log cabin./

"So why do you keep calling me daddy." Kirito asked.

"Because I want to is that OK?" the girl asked.

"My name Kirito."

"And my name is Yui." The girl said

"OK tell me how you got here." Kirito asked

"Well papa I got here by following you." Suddenly Yui's eyes became grey and hollow and she spoke again. "I am player mental health carer prototype Yui it is my job to look after players and make sure they don't go insane."

The girl's eyes became the sweet onyx colour that was full of excitement they were before. "You see Papa I came to help you."

Kirito was taken back by what had just happened and decided to ask the girl something else. "Why did you come to me."

The girl pulled Kirito down to her level. "I'm here to be your daughter I'm here so you can protect me and look after me." The eyes became grey again "The cardinal program rejected me I wanted to find 2 player that weren't effect but the game and saw it in light and not dark I want to be a part of that happiness so instead of been deleted cardinal let me find the 2 player but if they rejected me I would be deleted."

After saying that the girl's eyes went back to being onyx again. "You and mummy are the two I want to be with."

Kirito thought for a minute and was thinking who the girl was calling mummy. It took him a few minutes until he realized this made him hug Yui. He had no idea what he was doing he just did what he felt he should do. "I'm sorry Yui, I left mummy and I may never see her again."

Yui hugged Kirito back. "It's OK daddy we'll find mummy and become a family again. I'll keep you calm and when you do become angry I'll help you."

Yui was referring to Kirito's berserker skill and then she kissed his head and it made his skill menu flash, Kirito clicked on it and the Berserker skill was no longer a unknown skill it was there listed with all the points description and how to use it. It told him that the skill was passive which meant he could now turn it off with will and no longer have to wait for it to turn it self off. "Thank you Yui." Kirito said as he kissed her forehead

Yui held tighter to Kirito once he did that. Kirito had made his decision he was going to look after Yui, he was going to try to look after her like she was his daughter and one day he was going to introduce her to Asuna her mother.

"So Yui what do you want to play?"

* * *

A/N And there you go chapter 17. I hope that cleared up some confusion about Kirito's death. I wanted to make it so Yui could meet Kirito and she could be his saving grace, follow and favorite if you like and tell me what good or bad in the reviews I really want to know what you think and wow we've got 111 followers of this story now I can't believe it I want to thank you and Kage no Kenshi who updates these chapters and makes them better.

I will see you in chapter 18


	19. Chapter 18

A/N Glad you guys like the fact Yui showed her face (Delta Marauder.) others were can't of worried at the Kirito killed himself never fear Kirito and Asuna will get back together. Now on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18. Daddy's girl.

It had been 2 months since Kirito had met Yui and took her. At the first the fact that she was AI worried Kirito however after the first month Kirito did start to see her as his daughter and would let nothing come to hurt her. He would cook for her, although he would tend to burn the food he was cooking Yui always encourage him and slowly he was getting good at it. He wasn't anywhere near as good and Asuna but he wasn't burning it and it tasted alright.

Kirito also made sure when to bed at the bed time they had agreed upon (8pm), Her made sure she didn't sleep in too late and that she played where he could see her. Other than that he let her do what she wanted which was either play with Kirito or watch him train.

Right now Kirito was training fighting 5 AI dummies at once he made them have boss states so they gave a small challenge but they were no match for him. Ever since Yui gave him complete control over his Berserker skill he wasn't scared to fight with everything he had and it gave him the thought at the back of his mind that if he was in danger he could rely on himself going berserk not that he wanted to go berserk whenever there was danger or it was close he wanted to fight freely to which was what he was training to do at the moment.

After he was happy with today's train he decided to take a break. Once he put his swords back in his inventory he caught Yui as she threw herself at him. "Papa that was great you're such a good fighter."

"Thank you Yui but remember what I told you, It's not all about fighting it's about protecting the ones you love. For example I fight to protect you and…" Kirito stopped mid-sentence thinking about Asuna still something hurt him, there wasn't a day when he missed her and wanted to hold her.

Yui saw Kirito's face and didn't stop to comfort him. "It's ok Papa. It wasn't your fault you couldn't control your actions and Yin and Yang gave you the chance to save Mama. "

"I know Yui thank you." Kirito said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Papa can ask you something." Yui said worryingly.

"Of course sweetheart what is it?" Kirito replied.

"What are we going to do when the other players show up?" Yui still looked worried, Kirito was already hated amongst the other players for him being so good at what he did and most called him beater.

Currently the other players were on floor 26 and could defeat the floor boss at any given time and Kirito knew Yui worry so he had come up with a plan. "Well Yui. Seeing as Kirito is meant to be dead we're going to introduce people to the black swordsmen."

Once Kirito had told Yui his idea he stood up and put Yui on the side next to his anvil which he used to improve his blades seeing as there was no blacksmiths anywhere. Once she was comfortable he stood back and opened his inventory. He search for the Black swordsman's cloak and put it on the cloak was jet black that had a big hood which when Kirito pulled it up it covered his face so no one could see who he was.

Yui sat there and had a big smile on her face. "Daddy you look amazing."

"Thank you. With his I can help people. Run errands for them and make them trust me, I'll do things they couldn't like take revenge on a red player, kill a mob for them or get them a sword from a dungeon they can't finish without going into the red zone. I'll even be a body guard for people." Kirito told Yui.

"But won't players see your name when you a party with them to protect them." Yui asked.

"No because I won't join parties with people I'm solo a beater I go against the rules of the game people will pay me for my services depending on the activity dungeon runs will be less because I keep the money I get from the completion and body guarding will be the most because I don't get any money from it. If people don't like my rules of payment and no parties then I won't do their job simple as that." Kirito told her, he had thought of every detail. Well all but one.

"What if Mama wants you to do something." Yui knew Kirito would find this hard and had a smile on her face because she had caught her father out.

"Why you little, I haven't thought of that hopefully it never happens because I don't know what I would do." Kirito said a little worried about this future with Asuna. He was conflicted between his feelings and his newfound duty to protect Yui.

As much as he wanted to drop his whole 'Black swordsman' plan and find her, but he knew he couldn't because he had to protect Yui. Seeing as she was a AI and a child other players would abandon her and she would be found by cardial and deleted. He could let that happen. He had to protect his daughter.

"Papa can we go play pleeeeeease" Yui asked pulling at Kirito and sleeve.

"Ok, what you want to play?" Kirito asked.

"Hide and seek." Yui said running off.

Kirito chuckled and closed his eyes as Yui hid. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...Ready or not here I come" He definitely wanted to protect daddy little girl.

/Asuna room 26 floor boss room entrance./

Asuna stood in front of the boss room door. Her and her raid party from her guild 'Knights of the blood oath' and many others had been planning this raid from weeks. This was her chance to prove her self in the guild she didn't want to be a recruit any longer. People looking down at her because of her low she was in the socal leader in the guild. she wanted the guild to know her name.

It was the final count down everyone drew their swords and listen to heathcliff "Today we fight, Today we risk our lives, Today we fight for our freedom."

Everyone let off their battle roar and charged into the room and were met by the boss. The boss was a free headed creature. No one to match it to any mob they had seen in the game. However this didn't lesser their moral. As the boss activated they saw it's minions. Asuna and her party charged to a minion and fought it. They used different skills and slowly depleted it's health and killed it. Once it was dead they moved to help a different minion and helped a different party of recruits.

After all the fighting Asuna saw the main party struggling and she also saw how low the bosses health was. So she decided to move. Using her speed and strength as well as the skills Kirito had taught her she struck. Using her most powerful skill and hit the boss with a 11 hit combo. It lowered the bosses health and with one or two more hits she had killed the boss whest the raid party healed.

As soon as the boss was dead Asuna got her items none of which she cared about and sheathed her rapier. The next thing she heard was a cheer. 'Never over celebrate a win when you know the next one will be harder.' Asuna thought as she remembered one of the things Kirito had told her when Kirito was cold to her and tried to get rid of her.

"well done Asuna" Heathcliff said to her as he approached her.

"Thank you sir." Asuna replied

"Asuna you have proven yourself and it's time to give a higher role in the guild. (A/N can't think of what it is right now sorry.)" heathcliff told her.

"Thank you again sir really." Asuna replied.

After her conversation with heathcliff, the raid partly made their way to floor 27.

/A month later./

"Someone help me please." A man asked as he ran from player to player each giving him the cold shoulder.

"You in need of help." Kirito asked as he approached the man.

"Yes please help me. I'll pay you anything." The man told him.

"Ok relax I'll help you and I'll let you choose the price because I do need the money." Kirito told him.

"A yellow Guild robbed me and killed my friends. I don't want you to kill them I just want them to kill them just send them to prison please. I...I don't have any money. I spend it all on this teleport crystal." The man said worried Kirito would reject him.

"No it's no problem. Just give me the crystal and I'll go find them. Maybe they'll have something we can use." Kirito said as he walked away after getting the crystal.

"Wait who are you and who's we?" the man asked.

"Me and my little girl." Kirito then turned round and picked up Yui who was hidden in the crowd. "And I'm the black swordsman."

* * *

A/N so did you like the chapter see if you can guess who it is Kirito has to arrest and what will happen in the next chapter. Also let me know who the chapter was by reviewing, follow and favourite if you like and I will see you in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Kirito's target.

Kirito was walking the streets of floor 58 town. He had grown his name and everybody knew who the black swordsman was. He was a man who would do tasks that a player couldn't. People knew Payment was needed and that if you didn't pay the item you sent him wouldn't be given to you. People knew he would kill a red player for murdering a friend and he would send a yellow player to prison for stealing from you and setting you up for you death. For these Job no payment was needed Kirito would take items from the players you sent him after.

Kirito was also known for never failing a task. Every player he was sent after was either dead or in prison. Every item he was sent to collect was taken and given to players if you paid for it. For all this success Kirito was given many Guild requests and scouts. The scouts would give him a mission which would lead him into a trap and treaten to hurt him if he didn't join their guild. This normally ended with the scouts dropping to red before giving in and dropping all their items.

Kirito did however let a small number of people know who he was. These people were Agil who he sold all his items to. Argo who he got info on targets from. finally Klein so he could have a friend to talk to and go travelling with.

/Flashback Agil./

Kirito walked hand in hand with Yui. He had a crap ton of valuable items that he didn't need but he do know of someone who would need them. Soon he found himself infront of a players store on floor 36. The store belonged to his good friend Agil.

As Kirito walked into the store Asuna marched past him but was cross with him brushing his shoulder against her's. Kirito was hurt and wanted to run up to her but didn't. He looked at Yui and she gave him a nod before he entered the store.

Once he was in the shop he got Yui to close the door. "Accuse me sir what do you think your doing?"

Agil asked in a sharp tone. Kirito smirked a took down his hood. "You might want to close your shop it's haunted."

Agil jaw hit the floor. "Ki...Kirito your meant to be dead."

"Yeah I got better. If you must know I used this item." Kirito said as he got out the Yin item. "I already used Yang to revive and teleport to a random level."

"So why be the black swordsman. Why not go back to Asuna." Agil asked as he crossed his arms.

"I bacame the black swordsman to help people and protect Yui from cardial. I'm not going to Asuna because as much as it pains me. She doesn't deserve a broken man like me." Kirito said this got him a knife thrown at him by Agil.

"Never and I mean never say a girl doesn't deserve you it never helps in the long run. Now I'm sure you didn't come back from the dead just to chat to an old friend. So what can I do for you."

/Flashback Argo./

After Kirito had met with Agil he headed to Argo. This meeting with her was simple. She knew who he was as soon as he came near her. She flirted with him and he regeted her. Then she gave him the info he needed.

/Flashback Klein./

Kirito meeting with Klein was a accident. He was running a dungeon for a mission he was given and half way though the dungeon he helped a small guild struggling in a fight. After the fight he saw it was Kleins Guild. Klein knew and reconignsed Kirito skill and battle set. Klein talked to him they frought and trained til the dungeon was done Kirito took the item. However before he left he made sure Klein won't tell anyone who he was Kirito would hurt him badly.

/Present./

The fact Kirito completed all the tasks he was given was a lie, He had completed all but one of these tasks. He had never completed his first task. He was still hunting The woman with red hair. To make things worse the man had committed suicide at the guilt and loneliness he had suffered. Kirito used all 3 of them to help him find the player who caused to them. He had no idea of their name. He just knew the gender and basic description of the player. A attractive red head that wore a black robe which showed off her leg and barely covered her private parts. After giving the desciption to Argo it took her 2 months to find a player of the description. After that he asked Klein to check out her location. He told him she wasn't there but there was a item that the player had told Kirito the leader had a small hand crafted dagger. Klein found this dagger and Kirito gave it to Agil. Agil told Kirito that the item was crafted to a girl player known as Rosalia. Kirito then asked Argo to find the location of Rosalia and now 3 months later Kirito was on floor 58 to find the woman.

After 3 hours of searching Yui complained about being hungry so Kirito stopped by a Inn to get some food. He got himself and Yui a cup of warm milk and omelet type dish. As They ate the food Kirito 'over heard' some players talking about the person Kirito was after. "Hey dude did you see that sexy red head stalking theat dragon tamers items down on floor 40."

"Yeah she was well sexy and she was definatly using dragon tamer girl as a mascot so funny."

Kirito told Yui to stay where she was and Kirito walked over to the player. "Hey what floor was that group on."

"And who wants to kno...shit you're the black swordsman. Um The...their on floor 40 for sure. Please don't hurt us." The man panicked

Kirito put his hand on the mans shoulder and showed his mouth to smile. "Don't worry I only hurt bad people and you don't seem that bad, a bit rude but not bad. Here take this for your trouble."

Kirito said before he hand over 10,000 COL. The man was speechless and his jaw was deep in the floor. Kirito simply walked back to Yui and finished his food and drink before heading to a Inn on floor 40 to spend the night.

/Forrest dungeon floor 40./

Kirito stood in the shadows as he saw a group of players with the women he was hunting for. He watched the group and saw a small dragon tamer who were skilled players that could tame a Dragon. Normally they were seen as mascot because they never did much damage because of all the training they did on their taming skill unless she had Taming as her personal skill. She saw the girl get angry and storm off. Yui pointed out that their target would want to rob from her so it was best to follow her.

On their way Yui looked like she wanted to say something. When Kirito went to ask her Yui simple said. "Papa don't panic but I changed my code and I can help you fight instead of having to hide and you worry about me."

This did worry Kirito "Yui what are you doing."

Yui didn't anwser instead she glowed and changed into a tear drop pendent. "Papa put me in your attachment slot."

Kirito did as his daughter told him and he put her in his empty attachment slot which Kirito never used because he believed they weren't useful as they didn't improve the blade that much. Yui however only improved 2 things first was 10% weapon damage and 5% weapon speed. This proved his point Weapon damage was common with all pendents. The weapon speed something different and to be honest he liked it. Yui was worried "Papa is this ok."

Kirito smiled and replied "Yes Yui it is but can you back to normal."

"Of course." Yui said as she glowed again and turned back to her child form.

Kirito and Yui shared a hug before they heard a scream. Kirito looked in the direction the scream and ran. Yui turned backed to her pendant form on Kirito's sword. Once they arrived to the location they saw the small girl holding a blue feather crying. However there was 3 gorilla mob. Kirito killed them quickly before him and Yui (who was back in her child form.) walked over to the small girl.

"Hey whats up." Kirito said as he let down his hood so he didn't scare the girl.

"Pina Died protecting me." The girl said as she cried over the feather.

"Pina? wait is that your dragon." Kirito asked as he realize the girls sadness.

"Yes. She died protecting me." The girl said

"Hey is that Pina's feather On floor 45 theirs a item that can revive her. Take this gear and be ready." Kirito said as he gave the girl the items.

The girl accepted the item and smiled but was confused at the same time. " Why help me."

"Because you remind me off my younger sister. Goofy and scared. By the way I'm Kirito, but most know me as the black swordsman." Kirito said as he sent a party invite.

"I'm Silica aren't you like some big mean man who hurts people." Silica asked slightly scared.

"I do hurt people but I don't like it. I do it to protect my Daughter. Her name is Yui." Kirito said as Yui came out from behind him. (A/N I want to make Yui shy in thisd fic. She hides behind Kirito when she meets someone new unless Kirito introduce her.)

"Hello." Silica said as she crouched down.

"Hello." Yui said shyly.

"Come on we should go." Kirito said as he got out a teleport Crystal to get back to the floors nearest town. Ready to plan for their adventure the next day.

* * *

A/N hope you liked the chapter Next chapter will be Titan hand shit. but then Kirito should be with Asuna again. Not Back together again like before but will travel and fight together. You will see in the coming chapters


	21. Chapter 20

A/N So many people love the fact Yui now in the fic and I don't blame them. Also personally I like my shy and quite Yui how about you any way lets get on with the chapter. Oh quick warning (not that you need it.) In this chapter there will be people stripping down in front of a young girl. I don't mean to affend anyone.

* * *

Chapter 20: Titan's hand.

Silica and Kirito walked back to the towns and found a Inn to spend the night. They brought some puddings and eat and talked about players and the going on's in Aincrad Kirito talked about Player status of red, yellow and green just like he did with Asuna. Once it got to Yui's bed time Kirito said that he would put her to bed then come find Silica. Yui had fallen asleep round about 9 o'clock his way to Silica's room. Here he planned to set up their plan to get the familiar revival item. (A/N time to look you the name of the item :) )

"Alright Silica if we are to revive Pina. We need to come up with a plan. First the item on floor 47 (the game is at floor 50 currently) In a dungeon known as the Hill of memories. Once there we fight and level up until we meet the boss at the end. Once it spawns you need to hide, if you do that the boss won't target you and you'll be fine." Kirito told Silica.

Silica nodded and looked over the map Kirito had brought. "What is the item we looking for called?"

"You don't really need to worry about it because the item will only spawn when a beast tamer with the lasting remains of the tamed beast arrives. Which is why I don't have the item already. I mapped this map myself so I know the best and easiest ways to go. The item is called the Pneuma Flower. To get to it, it's best to go through...Shh say." Kirito said as he dashed to the door. Once he was through the door he just say the heel of the player dashing off. "Damn."

"Kirito what's going on?" Silica asked as she looked at Kirito actions.

"A eavesdropped, someone was trying to follow us." Kirito said 'It was probably Rosalia'

"What do we do?" Silica asked kind of scared of the going on's.

"Nothing just wait til tomorrow and follow me." Kirito said coldly.

/Kirito's room. (OOC warning)/

Kirito walked through the door to see Yui jumping up and down on her bed. "Yui." He said sternly.

"Yes papa" Yui said happily like she was doing nothing wrong.

"Yui if your mother saw you doing that she would probably use her speed to tie you down in that bed so you could get out of it until she said so." Kirito said smirking but his heart hurt again. The same as it always did when he through about Asuna, more so when he through about her playing or caring for yui.

The treat Yui was given about her mother made her stop and jump into bed and try to sleep. Kirito got into his own bed and started fall asleep. That was until Yui spoke. "Papa? Can you tell me a story."

Kirito looked over to his Daughter and smiled "Of course...Lets see. Ah, Once upon a time there was 3 friends 2 boys and a girl. The trio were trapped in a forest and had no way of escaping other than fighting the vile beasts within. This wasn't a probably for the first boy as he had hunted in this forest long before it became a death trap. He was a knight and had train for many hours, he was quite skilled. Now the other boy and the girl were not as skill in fact the girl was just in the forest for a midday stroll. Now they were trapped they were scared. They couldn't fight, they didn't know how to train themselves so they sort help. They found the first boy and asked him to help and after some persuasion from the girl he accepted. They spent several days training, until the first boy decided it was time to leave. When he told the pair the girl refused and said that she was going with him and he couldn't stop her. Giving in after several arguments the boy gave up and happily traveled with the girl and they soon fell in love and had the most wonderful Daughter. The second boy however found some friends that were also in the forset and he train and traveled with them. By the end of it all they were all happy and got out of the forest. Thy end." Kirito said as he finished his story. As he did he saw Yui had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

/The next day. Floor 47 hill of memories./

Kirito and Silica arrived on floor 47 and Silica was amazed at all the flowers. Kirito told her that other players called his floor the flower garden and mostly couples traveled on this floor. This caused Silica to go bright red and Kirito thought nothing of it. Yui held Kirito's hand as they made there way to the dungeon, Yui was scared of all the unknown people around them. Her software told her they all suffered depression from the game and it scared her.

Once they arrived at the dungeon they through a number of mobs. Kirito let Silica take front so she could get her level up. Kirito only stepped in to help her when she was in real danger or all her skills need to be recharged, He had to jump in to help her more and more because she wasn't strong enough. By the time they reached the end of the dungeon they found that the boss had already been defeated. Silica didn't notice it but Kirito did and he already began planning his time to strike. He detected 8 players in total, Kirito planned accordingly.

Kirito and Silica arrived at the pedestal and the Pneuma Flower started to spawn. Once the flower bloomed Kirito gave Silica the A-OK to take the flower. "Why don't we wait to get back to town before we revive Pina, I think she would prefer that don't you."

Silica nodded and put the flower in her inventory.

Once the flower was safe Kirito lead the way back to the exit of the dungeon, in front of them was bridge leading into a forest. As they approached the exit Kirito put his plan into action. "Silica stay here and watch Yui."

Kirito didn't want Yui to change in front of players to protect the fact she was a AI. Silica nodded and waited with Yui on their side of the bridge. Kirito walked onto the bridge and stood in the center. Before he smirk and called out. "I know your out there Rosalia come out and I won't hurt you."

Silica was confused at the fact Kirito knew Rosalia but let it slide for now, as Rosalia and seven other men came out from the trees. the men were all yellow and red players. "Wow your detection skill must be really high if you can detect us through our hiding skill." Rosalia taunted.

"Rosalia I don't think it's wise to taunt him. Do you know who he is." One of Rosalia men asked.

"No I don't." Rosalia replied.

"I am the black swordsman and I have been hunting you and your guild for quite some time now. I'm here to send you to prison from people you've hurt and killed." Kirito said harshly.

"You think I care about players dying. How do we know players even die. They might just get kicked out of the game, who knows. All I know is that you're going to give us that rare item you just got or my titan hand boys are going to do some damage." Rosalia taunted.

"Bring it." Kirito replied.

"Attack take every thing he owns then target his friends over the bridge." Rosalia screamed to her men.

They did as the were told and charged at Kirito. They used all kinds of skills with all kinds of weapons. No matter how much damage they did to Kirito he woudl just regerate his health back to full every ten 10 seconds thanks to his battle healing skill. Once the men need to recharge their skills and were out of breath Kirito made his move. "My turn." He said coldly.

Kirito charged forward and brought his blade to Rosalia neck and began to cut so the skin data began to break. Rosalia eyes widened as she began to panic. "P...Please don't kill me just let me go. I'll do anything if you let me go."

"Anything hey." Rosalia nodded and waited for what he was going to make her do. " Alright. Drop everything you own. Armour the lot of it. Your men to."

Rosalia nodded and began to undress and drop all her gear. Her men did the same and soon they all stood in nothing but there under wear and all their items were spread on the floor.

On the the other side of the bridge Silica and Yui were covering their eyes and Silica's face was a mix of red and green from the sight of the men and woman stripping into their underwear. Silica looked up to see Kirito with a teleport crystal in his hand. He showed it Rosalia and then all of the memebers from titan's hand teleported to black gate prison. (A/N I think that's what the prison in SAO is called. reveiw to let me know if I'm wrong or PM me.) All of titan hand's gear was still over the floor until Kirito went and picked it all up.

Kirito looked through the gear and saw it was mostly items he found useless. except from a special and rare coat, the coat was called Blackwyrm Coat and it had high stats in all areas and gave Kirito a bonus to hiding too, The coat was made out of Dragon skin and was crafted by a girl named Ashley. (A/N got this info off the wiki). Kirito and smirk as he equipped Blackwyrm Coat. HE was VERY happy with it and it went well with his jet black leather hood he wore. Once the coat was equipped the group made there way back to town.

/Floor 47 town inn. Silica's room./

Kirito sat on Silica's bed as Silica sat in a chair near a table, she had Pina's feather laid on it and was about to some of the Pneuma Flower spores onto it so Pina would respawn. "Listen Silica I'm sorry. I used you to find Rosalia. I saw you with her and I followed you. I wish I could of saved Pina but her death gave me a chance I couldn't miss and I need to take it. I'm sorry."

Silica shook her head. "No Kirito don't apologize Rosalia was a bad person and I blame her for Pina's death don't you. If not for you finding me I wouldn't be here now and nor would Pina. So thank you."

Kirito smiled and Continued to watch. Yui was sat on the floor next to Kirito's feet and was resting her back on the bed as she munched away at a piece of bread in her own little world.

Silica took the Pneuma Flower and shook it. Some of the spores came out of it and collected on Pina's feather. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the feather was replaced by a sleeping Pina. "Pina!" Silica yelled as she picked up Pina hugged her. Pina gave off a happy growl. The pair were happy to be reunited.

At this moment Kirito got a message from someone unknown to him so he opened it up to see what the wanted.

_Black swordsman you services are required at the Knights of the blood oath camp Alpha (_A/N at this point Knights of the blood oath Haven't got there castle.) _Yours faithfully Healthcliff Blood oath commander._

Kirito closed the message and stood up. "come on Yui needed else where."

Yui nodded and grabbed Kirito's hand. They said good bye to Silica and made there way to Camp Alpha to meet with the leading guilds leader.

/Same time floor 40 Asuna./

Asuna had just finished a dungeon and was travelling to the exit. When she got a message.

_Asuna please come to camp Alpha immediately._ _Heathcliff._

Asuna nodded to her self and headed to see what her boss wanted with her guild second in command.

* * *

A/N And there you go. It offical Asuna and the black swordsman will be meeting and Kirito now has his first piece of his legendary set. Hope you like the chapter sorry for the number of A/N but hey. Review to tell me what was good or bad and follow and favourite if you like the fic. We are at 125 follow what the fuck I got a D in english how this happen thank you guys. That is why my main attention is to this fic cuz you guys keep coming back for more. :)

See you in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N so here it is the reunion of Asusa and Kirito. Asuna won't know it's Kirito they'll just be traveling together for the time being. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: A new assignment.

Kirito arrived at 'camp altha and was greeted with some unhelpful guards. When he tried to get into the camp they told him it was knights of the blood oath guild only but after much arguments a general came to see what all the commotion was about. Only to find Kirito being denied entrance. Kirito explained his situation and was allowed to enter the camp. The guards however were put on cleaning duty for the next week.

As Kirito walked through the camp he saw many things. The first was a recruits training to be strong. Kirito stopped and watched. He couldn't help but point out all the floors in the training and how easy it would to be taken out when they came to use this training. The second thing he noticed was the job board. This was where the knights went out and helped people. Many of these jobs were pointless and Kirito had already done most of them. It seemed the knights were focusing more on floor clearing than helping players. Kirito however did most of the floor bosses and helped anyone in need. The final thing Kirito saw was a large empty area in the center of the camp. There were weapon racks, seats and a large circle on the floor. It seemed to be a duelling area. A place where the recruits were tested and people proved themselves.

"Fancy a round in the arena?" A member of the guild asked.

"I'm not here to waste my time. If there was a real fight happening of course I would but looking at the names and their stats, it'll just be a waste of time." Kirito replied.

"Have you seen the name and stats at the top you wouldn't want to mess with him." The guild member answered back.

"Lets see. Kuradeel, A long sword user, undefeated and ranks 54 in the guild. Meh." Kirito said he began to walk away.

"How dare you say that about me. You think you're so strong. Why don't we test that, right here right now." Kuradeel yelled angrily.

"You don't want to fight my papa he's strong." Yui warned, She half wanted to Kirito to fight just to shut Kuradeel up.

"How about, no. I got more important things to do like meet your boss." Kirito said as he made his way to the biggest tent. Once there he was met by two more guards that allowed him to enter as soon as he said he was the black swordsman.

Once Kirito was inside the tent he activated his detection skill to see if this was a trap or not. As he did this he found her. He the mother of his daughter and he found the girl he loved. He found Asuna. Kirito looked down to Yui and she had a smile on her face. She had found Asuna as well. Kirito shook his head, to her telling her not to do anything and treat her as a normal player. Yui knew that if she did tell Asuna her story Kirito's black swordsman reputation would be the cost and they weren't ready to lose that yet.

Kirito stood before the 5 man council that were in charge of all that happened in there guild. The leader sat in the center. He wore blood red armour. Had long blonde hair and carried a long sword, with a large kite shield. His name was heathcliff. He was the man that each and every member including his council made a blood oath to. He was the man they all sore complete loyalty to, once they passed the recruit stage and got to oath taker rank in the guild was when they made the oath and got the perks that came with the guild. All members climbs the ranks slowly, however a rare view pass the oath taker and oath bearer, these few people made to the rank of oath guider. They were the ones that guided new players to the guild through the guild and explained how it worked. Then they trained them in the their specialty, fighting, trading, tracking and commanding parties. Asuna was one of these people and she trained members in fighting, She earned her name, Lighting flash for her speed in battle. Many players came to respect her so suffered her rafe caused by her angier. (A/N I made Asuna a broken and sensitive women from the loss of Kirito now she can snap if someone said something to hurt her.)

Kirito stood a few meters away from the council, He waited for them to speak. Yui hide behind him trying her best not to look at her mama. "Swordsman, thank you for coming."

Heathcliff started, Kirito interrupted him. "Cut the crap, I hate working for guilds just tell me what you want and let me get on with it."

"How dare you talk to the (oath) commander like that!" One of the council member yelled at him. Heathcliff raised his hand to silence him.

"Our friend here has had a bad time with guilds lets give him a break. Now Kirito as you said, I'll 'cut the crap' and tell you what we want… Are second in command, Needs a bodyguard. someone who can protect her and keep her under control. I believe you are that person. Your strength with your daughters calming personality will help her. Do you understand."

Kirito nodded then spoke. "As you said my strength is high, as are my skills. If you betray me or try to recruit me I swear I will walk out. I will leave her and never help your guild again. So you might want to tell her to get out of the dark corner. I detected her as soon as I walked in. Cost wise...I think 5,000 a week is alright. Her rank along with her temper will make the cost reasonable. I'll be with her from dawn till dusk. Do you agree."

Heathcliff's eyes narrowed, he gestured Asuna to set forward out of the shadow before he spoke. "I say 4,000 and I want with her at all times. Her apartment has a spare room, you will stay in there with your daughter until we agree it's time to end the contract."

Kirito nodded. "Now please wait outside, or go to the vender I need to talk with Asuna before we start the contact." With that Kirito left.

Asuna was not happy. Now after all the people that had been assigned to guard her she was stuck with the black swordsman. A strict and ruthless man. Her fun was over. Now she had to listen to heathcliff. 'time for a headache' she thought.

"Asuna I want you slowly break in the swordsman, I want him in this guild to claim him as our own. With him in our ranks no guild will match us. As a oath guild he can train the member with all his skill. Finally this is how you will do it. First get him to like you. He's a guy and guys like pretty women like you, After that tell him how great this guild is. Once he's interested inform Kuradeel and he'll do the rest."

"I understand sir I made an oath and I will follow it till I die." Asuna told him before she turn and left. She met Kirito not to far from the tent, She then lead him to her apartment on floor 38.

What Heathcliff didn't know, Kirito heard their conversation, He knew Asuna, He knew the girl she was before he jumped. Now he was going to get her back. With Yui's help they were going to find her true Mama and he was going to find his Asuna. The woman he loved.

* * *

A/N How was it, I know, I know lots of talking. But don't worry I will get fighting back soon. Be ready. tell what you thought was good, what was bad. If you thought it was good follow and favorite. I will see you in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N So i was half way through writing this then decides to go back a page and get rid of all that I had written. Also sorry for the lack of updates I've been really busy with college work, changing jobs and working more than just weekends so yeah here is chapter 22.

Chapter 22. A turning point.

Kirito sat in his room, his hood up his breath slowed, he was fighting his emotions. Kirito had been guarding Asuna for a month now and despite them having an arguement about what happened in their travels pretty much everyday Kirito knew he still loved her, and the day before Kirito found she love him too.

/The night before./

"So Asuna tell me did you have any past lovers." Kirito asked.

"Why would you want to know that, I mean I don't talk about that much and to the people I have. The tend to start hating me because of how it happened." Asuna told him.

"Go on…"

"Well his name was Kirito the beater. He was hated by mostly everyone and not one of them would travel with him. However I had been with him since the start of the game and I like him a lot. He always tried to get rid of me until he gave in and stopped asking me to leave, instead he started to train me. He had shown me the basics on floor 1 but then he was showing every single detail of the game to me. The ins and outs of every skill and stat, he saved my life more time than I can count. But then we joined a guild. We entered this guild and it fucked with us however Kirito got kicked out and I was left. We had just got together and he would not let me out of his sight, it was a good thing too. Because the leader had no idea what he was doing and he almost got us killed until Kirito rip off the trap door and killed all the mobs that should of killed us. He saved our lives and he saved them but telling to just chill and have fun. He did some many great things and he was a really nice guys. He was a man I would die to protect" Asuna said with a big smile.

Kirito was sad and breaking inside. He had made himself believe that everything he did was putting Asuna in danger. But he wasn't some how without him realising he was training her. Every question she asked him was a way of her learning something new, And when they fell in love she was ready to die to protect him as he was with her. But he throw all that away. Now he was going to find what he did to her as a result.

"What happened?"

Asuna looked down at the floor and she was clearly holding back her tears. As she spoke her voice broke. "He… He killed himself… After saving me in the trap room he unlocked a skill that I saw but he never told me about. One day as he slept in and I checked his skill like a saw him do many times. As I looked I saw the skill it was an error and had no name and no tree but it seemed he had upgraded it. Because of this skill he became distance to the point of going out without me and coming home as I slept. Until a week when I thought things were getting better, and after being attacked and him nearing killing me in the blood rush, however he stopped and the look he had on his face told me everything. He had broke and had made up his on what he was going to do to fix his problem and no matter how hard I tried to stop him he jumped off the near by cliff and killed himself. The last thing he said to me was He loved me. I love him and always will. That is why afterwards I decided I was going to fill his shoes in my own way and now as Lighting flash Asuna I want to get the rest of the players out of here."

Kirito nodded and left without saying anything else. All he could remember was crying non stop.

/Present./

Kirito took a breath and readied himself. The next thing to happen was Yui run through door with a smile on her face. Asuna had offered to make him and her breakfast. He declined but Yui took the offer. It seemed breakfast was good but he was happy he declined.

"So what we doing today." Kirito asked.

"I need my blade sharpened by my blacksmith, you should meet them." Asuna said with a smile.

"Alright."

/Liz's /

Asuna and Kirito were on a shopping trip, Kirito was fixing up his plan to use yan to save Asuna from himself. The current part was to by a dagger from Liz so if need be he could show who he was to her without saying something.

"hey liz mind if I buy a dagger." Kirito asked.

"Yeah but why would you want one your a dual wield longsword user.

"alright let say, I disappeared and hide and I needed to talk to you I need a small blade to carry and show to you."

"Here you go then 50 COl for a small black dagger known as blood burst." Liz said handing him a dagger that never sold.

"thanks see you around." Kirito said before leaving.

/Liz's shop present./

Kirito and Asuna walked into the store. He had a plan she was his distraction. As they walked up to the service point Asuna dinged the bell informing Liz of customers, Moments later she appeared out of her forge and was holding her latest sword design. It was a aqua coloured blade that was a weird looking shape however the metal used was clearly a just an exaple but it caught Kirito's eye.

Before he made a move he let Asuna put in her request. "Hey Liz you know my rapier, it needs a quick checkup if you can."

Liz smiled and nodded. "Of course I can Asuna I made it and it's my job to look after it. Even when you get a new blade I want to be the one to fix them up for u. Give it here and come back in 2 days I'll make sure it's ready."

Asuna smiled and hugged liz. She made her move to leave when Kirito stepped forward. "what are you doing swordsman." Asuna asked.

"I need the blacksmiths help. Liz was it… You see I have this dagger that my friend gave me and you see I was meant to look after it but I don't use daggers and I kind of made it go dull." Kirito told Liz hiding his smirk.

"Oh right of course let me see the dagger please." Liz asked with a smile.

Kirito drew the dagger he brought of her a long time ago and it cause liz to grasp, the blade made her realize who this was. She need to talk to him in private.

"Um this dagger is dull correct but I think it's chipped too. follow me into my forge so I can get a closer look." Liz said as Kirito, Liz and Asuna walked towards the door to her forge. "Sorry Asuna this has to between me and the customer, A blades design must be known to owner and smith only sorry."

Liz offered a fake smile but Yui knew what was happening. She pulled at Asuna's arm and gave her puppy eyes. "Asuna can we go shopping pleeease."

Asuna eyed the closed door and nodded she knew something was happening but she was going to let them tell her.

/Forge./

Liz closed the door and held her chest, In the past even though she knew Kirito loved Asuna she still felt she had the smallest of chances and she wasn't going to give in, "Kirito… is...is that you." She asked.

"Yep, it's me sorry about making you think I was dead." Kirito replied with a smirk only to find Liz attack hug him followed by crying on his chest.

"I...I missed you so much." She told him.

"Um Liz can you stop that your weirding me out." Kirito said as he pulled Liz off him.

"Alright...sorry so what need?" Liz asked as she composed herself.

"That blade the one you had in your hand as you walked out I want it, If I know you, you want to make a badass sword out of it and I wanna help tell me what you need and I'll go get it." he told her with excitment.

"Um yeah I don't know you see I kind of have the design down but not the materials I need, I wanna make a long lasting sword that should be powerfull enough not to need any work till floor 70 and yeah." Liz said. She didn't want to make it in memory of him.

"Alright. well on floor 59 the current floor the game is open to there is a boss that is said to guard a nest of powerful ores. If we go get them I'm sure we'll get the blade you want." Kirito said before liz nodded her head and allowed Kirito to inform Asuna that she need to watch Yui because he was going out.

(A/N Skipping travelling and going straight to boss room cuz we've all seen the anime and we know how it goes,)

Kirito and Liz arrived at the top of the snowy mountain. Liz was happy so see Kirito hadn't changed what she wasn't happy about however was the fact he was giving the cold shoulder.

"Alright say her and don't move OK." Kirito told her before he drew both his blades and readied for combat. He was happy to feel the weight of having two swords in his hands and don't just one in his primary hand.

As he step forward to fight the boss he saw Liz wasn't happy to be left on the side lines however he still charged into the fight. He used skill after skill, He jumped off the larger crystals to get a perfect hit each and every time. However the boss was getting low and one heal bar left.

Liz who was still on the sidelines was getting bored. She stepped forward to speak but couldn't the boss stopped her and charged towards her however she dodged it but was thrown into a deep hole.

Kirito stepped into action and caught her before she took any real damage. He then took a healing pot and looked around for a way out, It was then he noticed Liz had fainted.

/Night./

Liz was starting to wake up only to see Kirito fall into the snow It had been the final straw for him and he let off a loud curse as he climb out of the snow. "Are you alright Kirito."

She asked as she sat up only to find she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. She was actually happy about it though because she hope Kirito may be staring at her like most guys his age would. However much to her disappointment he wasn't he did however tell her he noticed by what he said. "Your clothes and armour broke I put u in that sleeping bag so you would stay warm and not die from the cold. Relax that all I did I spent the rest of the time trying to get out of this hole."

"I wouldn't of mine it if you did do something." Liz muttered under her breath.

"What was that" Kirito asked

"Nothing" She replied before putting on some different armour.

Although Liz had just woken up she felt tired and she also saw Kirito put his own sleeping bag on the ground next to hers.

Liz wasn't comfortable with sleeping the ground and she wanted to be comforted by Kirito however she could see he was trying to get some sleep but she wanted to take a chance. " Um Kirito could you hold my hand, I'm not use to this whole sleep outside business."

She saw Kirito smirk but he kept his eyes shut, Liz also smirked she knew Kirito was still a young man and was easily attracted to girl flirtations. He took her hand and she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she was having a wet dream about him.

/The next morning./

Liz woke up again to find Kirito in the snow again. This time however he wasn't falling he was digging. Liz push herself up and walked over to Kirito. Just as she did Kirito yell "Yes" and stood up headbutting Liz. "Um sorry about that but I found the ore."

In his hand was a rare ore known as Crystallite Ingot. It was a strong ore and could be used to make some of the best blades in the game. Kirito handed her the ore. "what's it doing in here." Liz asked.

"Well you see I read the stats and it's well dragon poo. From the dragon boss. Here in this hole there is a endless supply the only supply of the ore." Kirito told her before having Liz freak out and throw the crystal at him.

"gross but ok so if that's the dragon's poo then what is this we're in." Liz asked.

"It's nest." Kirito said with a smirk.

"And how do we get out I mean the dragons going to come to rest soon right." Liz asked worriedly

"Like this." Kirito said before wait a few moments until the dragon appeared and rushing towards it a sword in one hand liz in the other thankfully he had packed up every prier because now they were being slingshotted out the nest and into the sky.

At this point Liz knew it was her chance to tell Kirito how she felt and she yell as loud as she could. "Kirito I think I'm in love with you."

However Kirito couldn't hear her from the loudness of the wind and he replied "what" which to like sounded like "Ok" She then hugged him only to be pushed away as they landed. The trip home was in silence.

/Back in the forge./

As Liz and Kirito got to the forge Liz created the blade with 3 smacks of the hammer it was forged but Kirito need to hide it. But First he needed to know how much it was or what it was. "What's it called." He asked

"The dark Repulser a legendary long sword the current best in the game." Liz replied.

" I wanna added to it, you see I can't use this just yet, Like my identity it need to say hidden so can you using this rune. (A/N Sorry runes are add on to blades I haven't spoke about them and if you want I can add details about them here however the gist of it is you add a rune blade get more power.)" Kirito showed her form changer rune that allowed the object to become a different one before it was destroyed and returned to it original form.

"Alright what you want to morph into." Liz asked.

"This" Kirito replied showing her his dragon scale hood and cloak.

"Alright then here we go." She replied before placing the rune in the middle of the two items and hitting them with a smaller rune hammer. Suddenly a anvil made of light appeared and Asuna forged the rune. The sword transformed into the cloak and Kirito equip it.

"Thank you" was all he said before leaving the store.

Once he left the store a message popped up on his Hub

It read _Asuna challenges you to a dual do you accept...accept...refuse._

A/N so how was it good or bad I know Liz was a OOC in this chapter but I thought why not. Anyway let me know what you thought in reviews and thank you for following you 141 people and 104 favorites wow I mean wow thank you sorry for making you wait I'm just really busy with finishing my first year at college and working around 18 hours over 3 days. so yeah I will try but don't hate me for not updating. anyway hope you like it if you did follow and favourite if you like and review to tell me what you think, OH on last question floor 75 or floor 100.

see you in the next chapter. :)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. The next boss.

Asuna challenges you to a duel do you accept…Accept… Refuse.

Kirito knew starting a dual now would expose his identity so he refused however this didn't stop Asuna from striking. She charged at Kirito with her replacement rapier moving as fast as her stats could allow her. She was without the use of her personal skill because of the fact they were in a safe zone but again it didn't stop her.

As her strike went to hit Kirito he dodge out the way. Outside of a duel or safe zone Kirito would never of dodge the strike but without Asuna's added 10% of speed she had lower stats that Kirito so he was able to glide out of the way and drew his blade. Asuna charged at him trying to stab him again and again but Kirito kept moving backwards and moving his longsword to block the attack and move them out the way. Asuna out of breath but she explained why she decided to strike him.

"You think it's OK to leave your daughter behind as you go on a adventure… Overnight. What were you thinking no true parent would leave their child behind?" Her statement enraged Kirito. This time it was his turn to charge, they were in a safe zone and he was able to go all out.

"You think I was leaving her behind. I didn't think I was going to be gone as long as I was… She my daughter… She was all I could think about last night. I was going to say thank you for taking care of her but know I'm not so sure!" He roared before he felt himself going berserk. (A/N The only skill able to active in a safe zone because… well it breaks all the rules of the game.) He stopped his strikes and went back on the defensive.

"You think I didn't take of her. In the last month she may be your daughter but something about her makes me want to be her mother… Why do think I'm like this." Her final statement caused a silence.

Asuna couldn't believe what she said and Kirito was secretly happy Asuna was will to be Yui's mother however in their current situation that was impossible.

"Whatever… Where is Yui anyway?" Kirito asked.

"Borders of town, She wanted a nap and feel asleep in the shade of the tree." Kirito smirked at how much like him Yui was. He walked away without replying to Asuna and made his way to the tree Asuna had spoken about.

/Borders of the town./

Kirito walked over to the tree and saw Yui sound asleep. He checked the date and mentally face palmed, today was the nicest weather in Aincrad and he was wasting it fighting with Asuna. Now he was going to enjoy it and he laid on the floor. He pulled Yui close to him protecting her like the daughter she was too him.

Asuna followed closely and sound Kirito resting and holding Yui. "Aren't you going to wake her up, we have things to do you know."

"Nope I don't care what your boss says I'm taking a break and spending time with my daughter, Join us if you like." Kirito replied.

"Swordsman come on we got to go. We do have a boss raid coming up." Asuna tried.

"Don't care. Today is the day when the weather is the best. I'm not wasting it by training and fighting. Go if you like but I'm staying." Kirito said as sleep took him.

Asuna watched the pair and wanted to be a part of it, something inside her wanted to hold Yui like the swordsman was and to have him hold the pair of them, but no she couldn't she couldn't betray Kirito like that even if he was dead she was in grieving it was far to early to be falling in love again.

(A/N Next up is episode 5 and 6 in the anime and I'm going to skip it cuz I too lazy to write it out but just imagine Yui being there and Kirito asked What if some you loved had told you a secret about them question she answered the same way. .)

It was morning and Kirito was waking up in his room He smiled. He hoped Asuna would still love him if he told her who he was. As he woke up he saw a message. It was from Heathcliff.

Kirito as you know a boss raid is coming up and as Asuna body guard you need to take part. However we know you need to get ready so from now until a day after a boss raid is successful you are free from your contract.

Kirito smiled and got ready to leave he Guessed Asuna got a similar message and with Yui in tow he just left without saying goodbye. What he didn't know was that Asuna was crying in her room as someone she loved was leaving her once again.

/Floor 27. 2 days later the day of the boss raid./

"Yui are you ready. This is your first boss raid." Kirito asked his daughter.

After a day of relaxing and playing Kirito had to go back out fighting this time however Yui was joining him. He was scared and for the last 2 hours he was trying to make her stay but she wasn't having it. Just like Asuna. Without a word Yui transformed into her pendent form and attached herself onto Kirito's blade.

"I'm ready papa. Let's go hurt the big meanie." Yui said in a childish tone making the AI seem more like a 3 year old girl. Kirito couldn't help but smile.

/Floor 69 boss dungeon/

Kirito charged forward into a horde of Minotaur like mobs. These mobs wielded a club that could easily take a player half way to yellow with a single hit. They were slow but hard hitting mobs, for some of the players in the raid this was a challenge but For Kirito it was a cake walk. He could easily takeout 10 of these on his own 20 with the help of his berserk skill.

The raid party moved forward and according to the big gate in there way they had reached the boss room. But when Heathcliff went to touch the gate to open it a horde of dragon spawn, spawned and a new fight started. Kirito, who was near the back with Asuna's group, drew his blade and without orders (He was meant to be taking orders from Asuna.) He charged forward to take out the mobs. Before the rest of the party Kirito took the first strike. Not using any skills he sliced the mobs at the critical points before the rest of KOTB Joined the fight within minutes the horde of dragon spawn were dead and the boss gate opened revealing the boss. It was a dragon type, but unlike other dragon mobs it was more humanoid than most. It stood on two legs and had to muscular arms, It wield a giant black blade. Its name was Dragoon The titan. Kirito smirked and this time waited for orders.

"Are Job is to weaken the Boss, commander's group gets final hits is that understood." Asuna told the group before the group charged.

Kirito did like his orders and since he wasn't a guild member he didn't listen. At first he striked Dragoon's legs and brought it to its knees before he went for the head however Heathcliff moved with great speed and took the strike. Using his sword and shield he striked the bosses eyes and blinded it.

As Dragoon stood back up It let off a mighty roar before slamming It's blade on the ground getting it stuck. At this point everyone was striking it. The one the blade was brought out the ground a horde of Dragon spawn came out the hole the sword had created and now the raid party had to split.

As planned group A to C fought the boss and group D to F fought the Dragon Spawn. Asuna's group were group B but Kirito wasn't going to aimlessly fight Dragoon so he stood back and targeted the Dragon Spawn. After killing several of them and saving a couple of players Dragoon slammed his blade back into the ground causing all near by players to stagger, Leaving them open to the dragon Spawn.

Kirito was left with two chooses. One to fight the rest of the Dragon spawn and ignore the downed players which included Asuna or to use his Dual wield skill to reveal who he was and finish the boss. Kirito made his decision and went to destroy his hood but then Yui called to him.

"Papa use berserk, climb the blade and take off it arm." This confused Kirito because the boss was on his middle health bar and that was yellow, limb couldn't be removed unless the boss was at yellow on it's final health bar. Kirito however ignored this fact and activated Berserker, Charged forward, Up the bosses blade and once he reached it's shoulder he leap high and to the side. With all his strength and speed he could he Brought the blade down to the bosses arm. As Kirito landed he pushed the blade deep into Dragoon's arm before to his and everyone's surprise it came off.

The boss stood up once again but froze the current colourful boss room went white and a load of code appeared around the boss. The system had been broken and now it was try to fix the problem. It came to one solution to end the fight and open the next floor. The boss burst and player were given their gear. For getting the last hit Kirito got 'Elucidator' He changed his current blade for it and started to leave. He wore a smirk and he left everyone else in complete confusion.

/Floor 100 ruby castle./

Heathcliff sat on his throne and opened the system. "Cardinal!" He yelled.

Suddenly girl with blue hair stood before him. "Yes my lord."

"How did the floor 69 boss die so quickly it was meant to be a challenge and a single player killed it once it was on half health?" He asked

"I don't know I'm sorry they used a skill unknown on my system." It replied.

"Not good enough I'm taking control over primary systems you may go." Heathcliff spat.

Cardinal bowed and left to hunt down the strange player.

/Floor 27 Kirito's home./

Kirito entered his home only for it to turn white. "Papa Cardinal want to talk to you."

* * *

A/N: How was it please tell me because I not sure about the second part. Let me know in the reviews. Follow and favourite if you like and I will see you in chapter 24.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N here is the final chapter of the Black swordsman arc. Today the true will be shown and Kirito will unlock yet another skill. Oh yeah thank you to all those like the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24: The truth.

"Papa Cardinal wants to speak to you." Yui told Kirito as her eyes went dull and she became her AI mode, as Kirito called it.

"Cardinal?... you mean the system controller!" Kirito asked in shock, what would the system want with him.

"Yes…I do." Cardinal said in a cold dead robotic voice.

Kirito was taken back by the people that stood round him. To his left was AI yui with her dead eyes and in front of him was a small girl the same size as yui infact she looked alot like her but she had blue eyes and blue hair not onyx eyes and black hair. "You're the system created by kayaba to keep lock in the game and the thing that's trying to kill us." Kirito asked in a angry raised voice.

"Yes… My primary function was to keep the 10,000 players of SAO trapped in the game and try to kill them with my floor bosses and minions...However you stopped me… you broke me….Now kayaba has taken my primary functions and left me with the secondary functions… I feel...betrayed and now I want to give my control to a new master… someone who scares him and will complete the game… that player is you Kirito...I give the system control to you...I will allow to stop the game for a few moments... I will allow you to change the weak mobs attack patterns...all the secondary functions however I will not do it for you I will listen you must learn...Unless your life is at risk once and only once...Goodbye." Cardial said in the same tone as before she disappeared.

Once Kirito and Yui were back in their house on floor 27. After he returned he got two messages the first were from an unknown sender but they left the MG gloves Yui said they were a present from Cardinal. The second message was from Heathcliff.

Kirito after reaching floor 70 the guild has decided to change and begin recruiting. we need you meet in this location to allow us to explain how you will take part.

Kirito didn't care about guild recruitment but he decided to go anyway.

/Floor 65 cave area./

Kirito arrive at the area and he saw 4 players all red but before he could react the players used a blackout crystal on him and he blackout… He and Yui were taken hostage.

/Arena unknown floor./

Kirito awoken to find himself lying a sandy floor. he pushed himself up and what he saw angried him. He saw Heathcliff in his armour, armed with his sword and shield. Kirito knew he wanted to fight to force him to join the knights of the blood oath but Kirito wasn't going to have any of it. What Kirito didn't realise was for Heathcliff to expect this.

"Swordsman I'm glad you're awake but I want to make you join our guild. I know you won't do it willingly so I decide to fight you if you lost then you would join, If you won you would be free to go. But then I realised you would accept that so I came up with a new plan."

Heathcliff walked over to the far corner of the arena. Once there he clicked his fingers and then from the shadows came Kuradeel walked out with a smirk and a red icon above his head. In his hands was Asuna and Yui. He handed Asuan to Heathcliff and brought a dagger to Yui.

"Swordsman I leave you with a choice. The first is you save your daughter and sacrifice Asuna however we need a replacement and you would do nicely or you save Asuna and sacrifice your daughter, you're free to go after that as Asuna can stay to run things as you go off doing your own thing. So It your choice who lives and who dies decide Black swordsman you cold hearted killer." heathcliff said in a cold calm tone.

Kirito's eyes began to glow. He gained control over the berserk skill but there were some times when he lost in complete rage and this was one of those times. "Fuck it." Kirito replied coldly.

"what was that." Heathcliff asked.

"I SAID FUCK IT! I'm going to pick option 3… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Kirito yelled before ripping off his hood gaining his second blade and went completely berserk.

Heathcliff had seconds to react. He push Asuna away and got his sword. However he wasn't fast enough, Kirito's blades strike his shoulder just missing his neck. Kirito then backed away and got ready for the real fight.

Heathcliff brought up his guard and got ready. After a long few seconds Kirito charged with great speed. Heathcliff barely dodge and blocked the attacks, Although some did get through. Heathcliff was beginning to panic. He sent a message to the guild telling them of this epic fight and he was getting creamed as everyone filled the seats. Kirito backed off again to plan his next move and to catch his breath. Again after a few seconds Kirito saw an opening and charged forward. Heathcliff was bold and he used the system to move out the way. Cardinal saw this and she was enjoying watching her old boss get destroyed so she decide to help. As Kirito jumped in the air to get a strike at Heathcliff, he felt himself freeze in spot as Heathcliff brought his shield up. But then he felt something push his body so he could spin out the way and strike from behind. That's what he did, he moved the way he was being pushed and seemed to create a vortex in his spin with both blades sticking out he spun round the back of Heathcliff and his attack only to grind his back with the vortex for a few seconds. This made heathcliff weak. Kirito kicked him over and brought a sword to his face as his golden eyes slowly vanished and his health was taken down to yellow.

"get up and leave Me, Yui and Asuna are leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop us." He then walked over to Kuradeel who in the fight dropped Yui and froze at the sight of the undead player. "As for you, you red player scum. If I see you ever again I will not think twice before I kill you with one of my blades." Kirito voice was cold and dripped with venom which made Kuradeel run for the hills.

Kirito walked to the middle and took a breath before he spoke his long awaited speech. "I am Kirito the beater, Many of you were told I was dead but no I never died, I went into hiding to see how you normal players would do without me and to be frank I'm horrified by what I found. I am Kirito the black swordsman I will get us out of this game and I will free us whether you like it or not." He got no clap or cheer he got no reaction what what happened he just go silence.

Kirito took this as his chance to move to Asuna who had fallen unconscious as Heathcliff pushed her. Kirito picked her up and headed for floor 27. Before they left Yui spoke. "Good speech papa."

"Thank you."

/Floor 27./

Asuna woke up in a soft bed in a shared large bedroom. She got up to find her gear missing. Asuna was at first confused but then realised players could set blades to vanish and be unusable in home and land they owned. Asuna then gathered her strength moving out of the bedroom and through the rest of the strange house.

As she exited she could hear Yui laughing. "Papa stop that tickles." She protested.

Asuna gasped at the sight before her. There was Kirito her dead lover, alive and well playing with the Black swordsmans Daughter, then it clicked everything moved into place. She worked it all out other than one thing.

"Kirito is that you." Asuna asked having to conform it.

"Hi Asuna… Um yeah sorry about all this." Kirito greeted nervously.

"What happened." Asuna asked. on the verge of tears

"Well you kind of fainted and…" Kirito began before Asuna interrupted him

"NO how are you alive." Asuna asked as a single tear fell down her cheeck.

"Well it's a long story." Kirito said before explaining everthing, How he survived, how he met Yui everything that had happened to him. Once he finished Asuna went to Yui's level.

"So Yui do you want me to be your mummy." Asuna asked sweetly.

"Yes Asuna, Will you be my mama." Yui asked nervously.

"Of course I will I love you Papa after all." Asuna said as she scooped up Yui and brought her into a long awaited mother daughter hug. Kirito moved to wrap his arms round Asuna and Yui before he smirked and began to tickle the 2 of them.

The truth was out and a family complete the rest of the day was spent having family fun. It was made clear Yui was a daddy's girl but she also made it clear the mummy's cooking was the best. They were a family ready to complete the game of SAO.

* * *

A/N so how was it. I myself am happy to have Kirito be called Kirito in convocations because it was a right pain in the ass to put swordsman and not Kirito. :) but yeah you know how it is. Review to let me know how it was follow and favourite if you like and next chapter will be a lemon so look out for that and I will see you in the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N thank you to all those who gave more anime Idea to watch, I still want some more Dubbed Action romance anime. For those new to this fic I put up a chapter now gone asking for action and romance anime that I could watch that also have good after story romance fics after them. and now enjoy the chapter.

warning there is a lemon in here.

* * *

Chapter 25: family matter

Kirito woke up the day after the truth was out. He was about to groan and complain about how hard is life was going to be now but then he realised the chestnut hair that was partly on his face and the half naked girl sleeping on top of him, Kirito couldn't help but smile at that. After months of being hidden and being the black swordsman he had forgotten what it was to love this girl and have her love him back.

Kirito moved slightly to sit up but made sure Asuna wasn't disturbed. he watched her sleep until Yui rushed through the door that led to her bedroom.

/Day before after dinner./

"right then Yui seeing as mummy's home you can't sleep with papa anymore you'll have to have your own room." Kirito said as he picked up his tired daughter and led her to the shared bedroom. "Which bed do you want?"

After Kirito asked his question yui pointed to the bed closest to the door to the main house. Kirito placed her on the bed then he built a wall that went between Their room to Yui's to separate the rooms. After Krito said good night Asuna took her turn nervously, she remind him of how he was when him and Yui first met.

/present./

Kirito put his finger to his lips to make sure Yui was quite before she quietly came to the bed and sat next to Asuna. After a few moments of sitting and watch Asuna sleep she began to stir until she woke up with a smile.

The first thing she saw was her daughter that was smiling brightly, and when she threw herself at Asuna, Asuna couldn't help but giggle. Then once she saw Kirito her heart melted, not only was she the only girl able to see him like this but she was the only girl he wanted. The last 6 months away from her proved it, even though he was free from her after their relationship after jumping off the cliff he still came back to her and saved her life.

Kirito was her staring at him and smirked. "Yui why don't you go and get the table ready for dinner as me and Mummy get dressed ok." Yui nodded and ran out the room.

As soon as the door closed Asuna's and Kirito's lips were together. their tongues fought in a heated battle and Kirito could feel lust starting to take over. He could tell Asuna felt the same as she tried to pull his top off but Kirito stopped and broke the kiss getting a confused look from Asuna. " Yui don't want yui to catch us doing something like that do you. Wait until tonight...we'll have plenty of time to catch up later.

After the breakfast the day went pretty quick. Kirito tool Yui fishing, Asuna took Yui shopping the trio had lunch, then played a little bit before going out for dinner. Once they got back Yui said she wanted to go to bed. An hour later her parents headed to their room.

As soon as the couple entered the room, their lips met and clothes went flying. Once they were in their underwear Asuna pushed Kirito on to the bed and sat on his grotch. Kirito felt Asuna grab his hands and put them upon her breast, she blushed at what she did and the look Kiritos' face made her smile.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Asuna teased and singled for Kirito to let loose of all his control and become her Kirito once again.

Kirito smirked and move his hand on Asuna's breasts, He brought the other to the twin breast and continued his actions with both hands. Soon Asuna brought up her menu and removed her ethics mode so she could feel Kirito's hands. After move movement Asuna let out a small moan and then it became louder as Kirito pinched her sensitive nipples. Soon Kirito lost even more control and he moved moved one hand lower until he met her pussy.

Kirito began to rub her clit and slowly her body moved on it's own. As soon it did this one of his finger slide inside her and copied her movements going the same speed. Asuna could feel she body pleasure and soon she felt her body was ready to cum, "Kirito I'm so close please don't stop."

But Kirito did stop and Asuna gave him a hard stare but somehow at some point he had taken his ethics mode and he was also naked. He laid down and allowed his member to stick upwards. Asuna saw this and wanted to suck on it but her body need to cum so she sat on it, Slowly her vingina got use to his size and once the pain was gone she move up and down his cock and slowly he noticed her patterns and move his hips, Asuna was losing control but wanted Kirito deeper so she flipped them over, Now on the bottom she used her legs to clamp Kirito insider so his movements were quick and deep he was hardly moving but was going her so much pleasure. She couldn't hold back anymore and she screamed Kirito's name.

As Asuna's walls got tighter as she released her pleasure he let his load go inside her not beginning able to pull out (Both were thankful pregnancy wasn't a thing in SAO because they planned to do this a lot more (A/N I won't turn this into a lemon story don't worry I'll only mention it.)). However Asuna wasn't done, she decided that it was her job to clean Kirito up. So she brought her lips to Kirito's tip and started to clean but then she took more of him inside her mouth and began sucking. Finally Kirito came inside her mouth she eat/drank all of it so Kirito was nice and clean.

Kirito loved how Asuna cleaned him up and decided to clean her up. He started to kiss her lips, then her neck then her stomach and finally her pussy. He wasn't slow and began licking and sucking before she came again and he liked it all up before they embraced each other and slowly fell asleep.

/The next morning./

"Mama...Papa help." Yui screamed.

"Shut up child." Kuradeel spat before he dragged Yui out.

"Give her back." Kirito spat before his eyes went gold.

"Come find me." Kuradeel replied before running of with Yui bit before Kirito could give chase some laughing coffin members showed up, Because of the no weapons Kirito had set up he had to get into a fist fight. That was before a foot man spoke.

"Lets take is outside, shall we." Kirito nodded and let them lead the way.

"I'm coming too" Asuna said after exiting the bedroom.

It was 5 against 2 but it was a easy fight. All the coffin member used daggers and Against Kirito's berserk stats and dual wield, alone with Asuna's speed and skill with a rapier the fight was going to be simple. First one footman charged forward and attempted to strike Kirito however Kirito blade was longer and strong and the footmen had a hole in his throat before he burst into polygon. The fight went on for quite sometime before one footman grabbed Asuna and another made a move for Kirito. "Stooop." Kirito yelled before his gloves began to glow and code coved his arms and everything stopped.

"Is this the power of the secondary systems." Kirito asked himself only to have it answered by Cardinal.

"Yes… The system secondary systems are only to stop the game and register the area around them… this involves knowing mobs stats and levels and the same for players."

"So your saying I can stop the game guess what going to happen next before it happens and move out the way, or I can just read what skills and stats my opponent has." Kirito wondered.

"Yes but's it's limited and you've only scratched the surface. With the full code you can bend the game to your will." Cardial replied before Kirito went back to the frozen battle.

Looking at the two players he could see the player going for the unknowing Asuna would miss and go under her armpit where as the player going to him would be killed by his friends blade if he moved. As the game played Kirito saw what he guessed happen and there was one player left before Asuna backwards stabbed him and killed him.

Kirito gave Asuna a look before he spoke. "Lets go get our daughter back and kill that son of a bitch."

A/N alright so I took the whole control everything thing from code Geass and it only gets better from here. Now to let you know I will be going all the way to floor 100 and then continuing with ALO as well but it will be different and better story to the Anime so hope your are looking forward to it and review to let me know what you thought.

Follow and favorite if you like (can't believe I've got 156 follow with my crappy spelling and grammar but thank you and it was you who got me through my recent writers block.)

And I will see you in the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N sorry for being gone for two weeks it's been a long time with lots of exams and synoptics sorry about that so here we go.

Chapter 23: No mercy to you or this game.

"Where is she!" Kirito screamed as his blade pressed against the laughing coffin's memeber neck, his eyes bright gold.

"I don't know who you're talking about or where 'she is." The memeber begged.

"Kirito stop, save it for Kuradel." Asuna told him like scolding a child.

"You're lucky Asuna was here, Now run." Kirito spat moving his blade allowing the man to run.

"You ok Kirito." Asuna asked.

"No." Kirito said simply.

"Kirito come here." Asuna told him, Kirito did as he was told. Asuna said nothing nor did he. All she did was hug him and let him cry, She felt his pain, She let him cry and soon so did she. She may not of known Yui for as long but she felt like Yui was her daughter almost. Finding out she was an AI was hard it to get over now that she was gone all she wanted was to get her back, it must of been harder for Kirito. He was her father for 8 months now. He was there for her, Kirito protected her now she was gone. Knowing him he was blaming himself and now she was all she could think about. Yui was his and Asuna was his. Asuna was going to do everything she could get her Kirito back.

Kirito moved away from the hug he took Asuna hand and without talking took her all the way back to their inn room as soon as they entered the room, she Throught they were going to the bed room but Kirito shook his head. He sat the pair of them down on the sofa and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He took a deep breath in before he opened his mouth again and he said what he needed to say.

"Asuna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Since Yui was taken she was all I could think about. In fact since we got back together I haven't throught about you at all I've had those moments but then Yui as my primary concern. Yui being gone has made me see that. I wanted us to be a family I still do. You're trying Yui doesn't have to but me I need to start. I never started I just looked at Yui and not you, and I'm so sorry about that. If I ever do something you don't like please tell me. If I go distant drag me back. Don't let me fall of that cliff ever again. ever." Kirito said as his eyes began to water he looked at Asuna with his watery eyes and he saw she was the same.

"Thank you Kirito, Thank you. I now know what's been bothering you and I will do every I possible can to do what you have asked. If you feel distance don't because I will be there to drag back I swear." Asuna replied deeply before she and Kirito entered a passionate kiss that showed all there love to eachother.

"Now let go get back our daughter. I will show mercy to anyone who tries to stop me, I will show No mercy to those who will try to break my family, and I will show no mercy to anyone or anything that tries to stop me ending this game and protecting our family to you with all my heart I swear to you." Kirito said looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm holding you to that, because I have a lead on finding Kuradel." Asuna told him.

"Who." Kirito asked simply.

"Heathcliff." Asuna replied.

"You do realize the whole guild will try to stop us right." Kirito asked.

"They need a new leader anyway." Asuna replied. "If you're going to stop this game you need help I'm not going to be enough but having a guild that you trained up will be very helpful."

Kirito burst out laughing. "You think me a beater solo player can be a good leader to the best guild in SAO."

"Nope but I think they'll follow you to the end of the world out of fear of what the solo beater would do to them." Asuna said with a smirk. "But yes I think you will and with me and Yui to help you I'm sure you'll do a good job."

"Alright then lets go get our daughter." Kirito said as he got ready to take over the biggest and best guild in SAO.

/Floor 65 KOTB Guild hall./

"What do you think you're doing here, The commander never sent for you beater." One of the Knight guards called as Kirito and Asuna walked up to the front gate. Kirito said nothing he simply rubbed a physalis crystal onto it so he could take down the players without killing them.

He charged forward and sliced the players left arm, He watched the player fall to the ground. Asuna did the same to the guards partner. The pair fell to the ground and he and Asuna moved forward. The charged from room to room before they arrived at the front door to the 'throne room.' Kirito smashed down the door and entered. As soon as he walked in his anger grow.

He saw Heathcliff talking to Kuradel who was holding Yui with a dagger on her back. He was about to charge in when Asuna put a hand on his shoulder. She whispered "Let me handle it."

Kirito stepped back and Asuna walked forward but what Kirito didn't expect was Asuna to grab his arm and drag him inside. "Commander Sir I've brought you The black swordsman, the beater Kirito. I will accept your reward of the possession of his daughter." Asuna said as she pushed Kirito forward.

"Well done Asuna. Kuradel give her the girl." Heathcliff said in a commanding voice. As Kirito walked forward he felt Asuna place a dagger in his hand using his hiding skill he hide it in his hand. Not only that but once Yui was in Asuna's arms Heathcliff believe he had won how wrong he was.

Kirito moved quickly and pushed the dagger to heathcliff neck. However after feeling the strange feeling of the game shifting he saw Heathcliff dodge the blade. However Kirito was able to kick him with enough force that he feel back. Heathcliff damaged the window as he landed on it Kirito walked forward and pushed the blade to heathcliff's neck.

He whispered in Heathcliff's ear and it sent silvers down his spine. "You are going to leave and hand over the rights of the guild to me Kayaba, yes I know who you are. If you try to fight me your secret will leak and every player will find out. You are Solo from here on out good bye my friend." Kirito said as he pushed heathcliff out the window for to land in the stables and get on a hourse and ride away.

As Kirito turned around he saw Asuna fighting Karadeel. Kirito charged forward and blocked a strike this strike however was posioned and Kirito became paralyiesed for 1 minute. The events that unfolded were not to his liking Asuna strike Karadeel until he was beginning for forgiveness so Asuna stopped attacking only opening herself up for a surpise attack. Thankfully Kirito was able to move and he blocked the attack again. it cost him his hand but with the other Kirito stabbed Karadeel in the stomach which caused him to burst into ploygons.

Kirito collapsed and Asuna was at his side in a second. "Kirito" she screamed.

"Asuna I'm so glad you're alive. Yui we found you thank god." Kirito said as his eyes began to water. "I was so worried."

"Don't be sad Papa you saved. Now can we go home now I'm hungry." Yui asked.

"Sorry Yui but you're mother and I have a guild to run." Kirito said as he looked into Asuna's and she understood everything. The pair entered a passionate kiss ready for the trials that laid a head of them.

A/N So I think the second part of this chapter sucks I started to read strongest guild by SirSquirtle and it's very good so i decided to make Kirito leader so a guild once again hope you like this idea let me know in the review also tell me how was the moppy bit I know some of you will complain about him OOC but it's what was need so u like it or love I'm sorry but its what I wanted to add and I like it. so yeah. Follow and favourite if you like and please review I love it when I get your opinion. It's what keeps me writing

Anyway see u in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Right so I'm playing destiny and waiting for events but I'm bored so what do I do start a new chapter here it is.

Chapter 27: -Knights of the beaters oath

* * *

She walked into the long corridor leading to the guild master's office, He had been incontrol for 2 days now but was yet to change a thing. She being the Co conquers of the guild was not happy and was going to give him a piece of her mind. Once she reacted the final door and entered her past anger vanished as she saw him working hard looking at each and every member of the guilds stats and guild record, This showed all their missions, boss kills and rank. Near him was his 3 year old AI daughter playing some dolls her parents got her.

Her attention went back to the guild leader to see him looking straight at her with a smirk. "Is there something I can do for you Asuna."

Asuna was shocked at first his voice sounded so controlling yet welcoming it was a side of Kirito she had never seen before and she liked it. "No sir, but I was wondering why you haven't changed anything to do with the guild."

It was Kirito turn to be shocked Asuna had sounded submissive, She was never submissive in fact she had made it clear she wanted to be his equal anytime anyplace. Overcoming his shock Kirito went back into guild master mode but he decided it best not to talk to her like he would the other guild members. "Well my love that is because…"

Kirito slipped and went into his normal tone of voice "Because I'm having trouble with the whole guild leader thing, I can see how skillful each member is but I can't see how tactical they are or what to do with each of them. But I do have a small idea."

Asuna smiled she had sounded submissive but it made her feel sick inside she was happy Kirito remember she wanted to be his equal, She had liked him sounding controlling but strangely she didn't like sounding submissive. Maybe it was just her looking forward to people listening to him. "How about I help you I am second in command after all."

Asuna was shocked once again as she saw Kirito smirk and shake his head 'no' "Nope sorry, I have taken all ranks and bonuses and cancelled them. My idea is to test each member to see how strong they truly are. Sorry."

"But." Asuna was speechless Kirito wanted to test her long with everyone else.

"Relax I know you'll win, It's the final battle you have to worry about." Kirito said as he got up. "Come on Yui lets go get some food. You coming Asuna?"

"No sorry I need to check go get my rapier sharpened." Asuna said as she walked away only to have Kirito grab her arm.

"Asuna, if I hurt you in doing this I'm sorry but I'm the guild master and I wanted to restart his guild I had to do this, so please come with us." Kirito plead.

Asuna smiled and peck Kirito's lips. "I know, sorry I over reacted I should of known you were going to do something like that."

The couple and Yui left the office and headed to a near but NPC restaurant.

/Floor 50 inn restaurant./

"So Kirito what's your plan to change this guild." Asuna asked wanting to know how she can get a head start in her chances.

"Silly mama. It's a secret Papa can't tell you." Yui said saving Kirito's neck in telling Asuna.

"Yeah." Kirito said but then whispered in Asuna's ear. "I nearly told you then, Thank god Yui's so smart."

"Yeah" Asuna replied quietly.

The family eat their food and once they were done, Kirito told Asuna to go back to headquarters he went off to sort something out, He was taking Yui with him.

/2 days later./

It had been 2 days and Asuna had only seen Kirito in his office for a short time before he had to kick her out because of how many things he to do. The other time she saw him was went he came to bed and then he would work on the colours shader of the guild and the emblem. The next morning he would be back in his office.

However today She got a guild message to meet in the courtyard of the headquarters. Once there she saw every memeber of the guild standing there in their old shader of white and red. But soon that was all going to change. Kirito walked out onto a raised platforms there with Yui next to him.

He then began to speak. "All of you are here because you are a member of Knights of the blood oath but today that is at an end. Today I'm sending all red guild sub members to prison. " He then clicked his fingers and all the players he had spent so long sorting to send to prison and now they were. "All you yellow guilds have a choice reform and sort out your problems and you will be welcome to the guild if not then you will join the red guilds. As for the green guilds you have a chance, You have chance to be high up in the guild. As you may of noticed all ranking have been removed. You now have a chance to get a ranking. We will do this by a fight. A arena you will all fight each member and the players who reach the first target of wins will earn the first rank of squaddie, those who lose will be sub ranked as trainees. Those who reach the second win target will be ranked trainers who after I have trained them will be training the trainees. The third win target rank are beaters who are the party leaders. The fourth rank is council member they will the ones who are incharge of one of each rank but one of you will earn the fifth rank sub-commander who will be in charge of all 4 ranks the on going of the guild and will only follow my word. They will be my equal in all but one way, their rank, However the sub commander will face one final challenge which I will keep quite till that time." Once Kirito finished his speech all green guild players were sent to the arena area of the headquarters.

(A/N no idea how many guild members there are in KOB so i'm going to guess 500.)

After 3 days of fighting 100 players were dubbed Trainees meaning they had to stand down from boss fights and focus on trains, all the old council members were placed in trainees rank. The next 2 days 50 players made it to rank trainer, They told Kirito would train them and ranks above them as well as squaddies a week after the rank fights. a day later 25 members made it to beaters rank. Yet another day later 4 members one of which being Asuna made it to coucil member. in the final fight Asuna won and was given the rank of sub commander.

"There you go you have your ranks and you have your goals Now I give you your new colours They are no longer white and red, But now they are black and red. However the sub commander has the old white and red (A/N we all know Asuna would hate to wear black even if it's Kirito/Kazuto favourite colour.) And here is your new emblem," It was a white sword with a red dragon woven round the blade on a black background.

"Today we are reborn, we fight to protect and free the players of this game. We will imprison the red guild, or kill them if we must, we will allow the orange guilds a chance to make right their wrongs or follow in the steps of the red guilds. No boss will stop us and when we are at floor 100 we will not falter we will clear this game and become unsung heroes. That is our oath, we take as the KOB, Knights of the beaters oath.

A few days later Asuna was told by Kirito that her final challenge was ready and she had already proven her worth and strength but to the guild she need to prove her will to beat the game and show she was a true beater.

She and rest of the guild believed her final challenge was going to be the first and most powerful beater Kirito himself but to the shock of the guild and Asuna it was his daughter Yui.

* * *

DuDuDu. There you go the first chapter for the new 'arc' not that I class them as arcs but this will be one of the last ones for this one and just to make sure we know where the game is at cuz even I'm confused. The floor that the game has open is 73 so Kirito and co can fight gleam eyes. Then it will be heathcliff's moment of truth. But I want to know something from you lot cuz I haven't been getting many review for each chapter. (The reviews is what makes me write.) I want to know do you want me to continue after SAO and go into ALO with a whole new story for it which I kind of some idea's for or do you want me to end it after the end and skip ALO with a possible sequel to it with a real life fic. I personally would prefer to continue the fic but it's now up to you. Review and let me know what you want and what you think of the fic it really helps. follow and favourite if you like

See you in the next chapter where Asuna has to fight Yui and we will see how this came to be in chapter 28.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N so I got another batch of 5 review's come on guys I need more, but lots of you wanted a mixture of ALO and IRL and I will provide but I will tell you this it won't follow the Anime ALO I am going to make my own story with it. And now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: Floor 74.

Asuna was still in shock to see Yui standing there looking all cute and innocent like she normally word but soon everyone was going to see the true dark side of Yui. Her A.I side. Originally Kirito had planned for himself to fight Yui but, it was Yui herself who came up with the idea of fighting Asuna. She did this because she wanted the guild and all the players to know Kirito and Asuna had adopted an AI and they loved her. She wanted this because she didn't want the KOTB to attack NPC just because the can respawn. Yui knew they had already tried this but Kirito had stopped them. Now it was time to end the want to attack NPC.

"Don't blame Papa, Mama, I wanted to fight you." Yui called over to Asuna as she felt her systems active 'battle mode.'

"What do you mean you wanted to fight me, what have I done." Asuna asked, thinking she had upset Yui.

"Papa will explain." Yui replied simply.

As if that was his cue Kirito spoke loudly so the whole arena could hear him. "Many of you are now wondering, why is the final fight, the final test is against my own daughter. The answer is simple. She is an A.I." Every single player gasp and mumbled about the truth of Yui. "Yes you hear me correctly. Now on to why she is fighting, I want to test Asuna and show you what we should do with the NPC and useful they are to us. All I want is for Asuna and Yui to fight….Now begin."

As soon as Kirito finished his speech Yui's 'battle mode' activated. Her eyes went blank and her body began to float and a long blood red, two handed long sword appeared in her left hand and she lifted it as if it was weightless, she place her right hand on the blade and then looked into Asuna's eyes before she charged forward through the air at Asuna she then swung her sword diagonally towards Asuna. However Asuna couldn't attack Yui she simply side stepped and only blocked when she had to however her health was slipping and when it was at the end of green.

The whole crowd was telling Asuna to attack Yui but she was on the verge of tears. "I can't." she muttered. "I can't attack you Yui so please just finish it, please."

Asuna let her tears flow and she began to cry, beginning forced to attack her daughter had broke her heart and as she waited for the final strike but it never came. Instead Yui ended her 'battle mode' and she hugged Asuna tightly. "I'm sorry I made you cry Mama. Please don't be angry at Papa he wanted fight you but I told him to let me fight you. I'm sorry." Yui said before she started to cry to.

"It's ok Yui don't worry, I'm not angry, just worried about you and your Papa." Asuna told her. That was half the truth. She was angry as all hell with Kirito but she didn't want Yui to know that. "Come on let go.

/The next day./

Kirito had spent the rest of the last day and the most of today avoiding Asuna he knew what she was going to do to him and he was not looking forward to it, so he thought it best to keep his head down. However, as he was about to find out hiding made his life a whole lot harder.

Asuna marched through the halls of the KOTB castle hunting down her prey. The leader himself was going to pay. She was worried sick about him. He knew what she was going to do and she loved how scared he was. She reached the door to Kirito's office and was stopped by the guards. "Sorry madam Master Kirito is not here he decide to take 2 weeks holiday due to stress and this 'new experience.'"

"Is that right." Asuna said in a suggestive and questioning tone.

"Yes mam." The guard replied, He was clearly scared of what Asuna could do to him.

Asuna gave a friendly smile. "Relax, you did a good job, it just Kirito who should be scared."

"Aye aye."

Asuna knew there was one place Kirito would want to take a holiday and that was where he was and she was going to march right up to him and give him everything he deserved.

/floor 27./

Kirito sat at the end of the bank his fishing rod in hand, a clock in the top right corner. This was the hardest catch he had to make, the one to make his fishing skill up to 100. Gardening, Item crafting and fishing. Were all skills he learnt to make his and Yui's life easier. Gardening to make a friendly and colour area for Yui (this was his personal hated skill it was long a grinding path but he did it and now he had to say the home area looked great.) Item crafting to make potions and equipment for battle, It was also there to make toys for Yui from items that would sell for much nor had any other use, Yui liked all her toys. Fishing however was his favour side skill, it was a fight and challenge, the fish he caught was amazing when cooked correctly, however he couldn't cook.

It was nearly over for both the fish and the clock. 30 seconds left just enough time. he guided the rod left and right. following the marks the system gave, until it flashed and the rod glowed. 10 seconds left.

Asuna walked up the house, she also Yui playing near the lake, Chasing a butterfly. Closer to the lake, right on the bank was Kirito holding a fishing rod. The first thought was 'I didn't Kirito like fishing.' Asuna slowly made her way behind Kirito. She watched him struggle and quickly move his fish rod left and right before his rod began to glow bright blue. A few moments later the fish came flying out the water, It was bright and amazing, Fatty and looking like it could make a spectacular meal. Asuna's cooking skill told her that this fish was rare, very rare and could make 6 portions of meals. or many side dishes. The next thing she did brought a smile to her face. All she did was say 2 words. "hey Kirito."

After Asuna spoke Kirito's celebration was at an end he had reached level 100 and catched the best and rarest fish he could. But once Asuna spoke Kirito jumped out of his skin and fell head first into the water. Yui was laughing and Asuna looked at Kirito like she could kill him, this soon turned into a smile as Kirito jumped out the water and pulled her in with him. "Hello Asuna care to join me."

"You mean here or on a holiday." Asuna asked.

"Both" Kirito replied simple.

"Yes" Asuna replied.

"Good" was all that was said before they entered and passionate kiss only to be interrupted by Yui jumping in the lake to hug her parents. They were a family that need a break.

* * *

A/N A month later I have finished wow I'm the worse OK, OK I have got a lot going on and I just need a break myself. But I'm back for a bit but chapters will be slow as always sorry. Please review it really helps. I got 9 reviews last time, aim for 15 this time. follow (were at 174 can we get to 200 I hope so.) and favorite if you want it really helps.

see you in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N Hi guys I'm bored and trying to find thing to do. (It's like 1 in morning when I'm writing this.) So I decided to write a new chapter and here it is.

* * *

Chapter 29: The end of the KOTB council.

Asuna walked down the same hall she had to walk down every single time someone in the Guild had a problem and since Kirito and Asuna got back from their holiday things had become worse. Many members had a problem which the council could easily solve but they never did. They said that they were floor boss hunting and they didn't have time. They also said that Kirito had told them to make floor bosses there top priority.

Asuna opened the door to the giant office that a lone Kirito sat in on a large desk too big for a single man, it was meant to be the council chambers but they were never around so Kirito sat there on his own with Yui playing under the table.

Asuna cleared her throat and Kirito looked up. He smiled closed his menu's and gave Asuna his full attention. "I was just sending a message for you to come see me." Kirito said with a chuckle.

"Ahh missing me already." Asuna sarcastically said back to her boyfriend.

"Yes, But I was asking you here because you're the only damn person I can trust in this bloody Guild the rest are back stabbers and glory hunters. Mostly this guild is FURBAR'ed and there's nothing I can do about it." Kirito said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I see. Well I came here because a member had a complaint again. Nothing too big, just they wanted something to do. They were beater rank and all the bounties, teams or raids had been taken so they were left with nothing. I said to take the day off or go grinding but he did seem happy with it. I think they should've gone to the council but it seems someone told them to go floor boss hunting and make it their top concern." Asuna said not sounding too pleased.

"Who was that. I told them to assign some beater rank members who weren't doing anything to do the floor boss hunting. They were meant to stay and take those complaints and pass them to me." Suddenly Kirito realised something. " The council weren't here when we took out holiday they were off floor boss hunting because they were too lazy to do their own jobs. No wonder things are so fucked."

Kirito let out a groan. He opened up his menu, His desk glowed and change to a smaller desk that was more of a reasonable size for one man. He then created a second desk appear to the left of his. It slowly got surrounded by all of Asuna things and then once things were done Kirito spoke. "As for missing you I moved your office to here. It might make our lives easier. "He then lowered his voice. "Or a lot harder."

Asuna smirked. "Why thank you. But what about the council." Asuna asked.

"Fired they are beaters now. We run this guild, We make the choice. Now we need to find this floor boss and see how things go from there." Kirito said coldly he knew this was a good idea but he was going to give the councilors a chance when the no doubtedly showed up to protest and the new change.

/A few days later./

Kirito was reading through some documents that was meant to help him find the floor boss, It was given to him by the old council. In a minutes he was hoping to be able to go spent some time with Asuna and Yui but fate had other plans. All the members of the old council showed themselves. It was going to be a long meeting.

"We helped you. We gave you the documents telling the location of the floor boss, And how do you repay us. By taking away our status and reducing us to mere beaters. We are the almighty council of the knight of the beaters Oath and we will not fall. You may be our leader but you have not proven your strength. Asuna did you did not. You have no right to lead this guild until you prove yourself." The self nominated leader of the council ranted.

Kirito listen to the man's so called speech. It did not faze him, it did not hurt him. All he could do was smirk and hold back his laughter. He leaned forward and gladed deep into the men before him with an evil stare which shook them to their very core. Once he spoke the men looked like they seen a ghost. " You are right. I didn't fight in the induction arena. I didn't fight because I didn't have to, I took over this guild by removing the previous leader. I defeated the undefeated leader of the KOTB guild. I defeated Heathcliff, and if that does not prove my strength then I will fight you too. We can fight in the courtyard right here right now because you clearly do not know what you are talking about and need a good beating thinnen your thick skull."

The leader composed himself and decided to make the mistake of opening his mouth. "Fine lets do it. You don't stand a chance."

Kirito said nothing he merely smirked and lead the council out to the courtyard arena.

/Arena./

"You ready for a fight. Our glorious leader. Once we are done with you we will rule this guild just like we should." The leader threatened

Kirito didn't reply to the man treat. He just drew his blades and sent the request. Red zone, no pain dampers and no handicap. The men accepted and the countdown began.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4….3...2...1. And the fight began. Kirito luned forward with both blades. He started by cutting the chest of two members which made them lose their balance making the fall to the ground. He then blocked the attack of the third members strike before using 'dual slash.' on his attacker. This caused the third members health to drop into yellow. Kirito then kicked him back before returning his attention to the two men that were on the floor. They decided to charge for different angles towards Kirito, Kirito jumped up into the air over the two charging members which made them stab their blades into each other, because there was no teaming in this dual they did damage to each other taking them in to the end of green health. Kirito landed and used, 'twister' to contently slice that the first to members health bringing them to near red. Once the skill ended Kirito simple brought his blade to the two players and finished them making them turn red and ending their fight. The third member had watched the fight, looked at his health and decided to surrender, before running away.

The leader of the council had sat at the sidelines during the fight watching his 'allies' combat. Once they had been defeated he decided he would make his move. Believing Kirito was weakened. He was wrong. As the leader made his move Kirito tripped him forcing him to the ground. Kirito then stuck dark repulser into the leader's right hand making him scream in pain. "You know you did have to make his situation happen. You could have accepted my plans and all would be fine but no, you had to make a point. So here we are, I could cause you so much pain. But I won't what sort of leader would I be if I did. Your health is slowing depleting, There's two ways of ending this dual. The first is endless pain. I put my second blade between your shoulder blades, as painful as it would be the affects would leave you after the duel has ended. I put you in black gate and you rot in there until the end of the game. Or you surrender now and I let you become a recruit your still in the guild you're just the bottom of the pit for the trouble you caused me. You know I could be with my girlfriend and daughter right now but no you had to show up...So whats it gonna be?"

The leader looked up to Kirito and smiled before he once again opened his mouth to say the wrong thing, "Go to hell." the leader spoke before spitting into Kirito face. This caused his face to drop. He was sad by the man choose he didn't like pain to himself or others and he hated causing them pain but in moments like this he had no choice. He got Elucidator and stabbed into in between the leader's shoulder blades. This caused him to lose all feeling in the rest of his body but that one point which was no pulsing with pain. The leader let out a hollow scream before his health reached red and Kirito removed his blades ending the duel and the effects. However the pain was so bad it caused the leader to faint. Kirito dragged him out the arena and placed a crystal and note on his body. The crystal took him to the moon light black cats (who were now on floor 5 training low level players). The letter said. 'This player thought it was a good idea to test me. I give him to you as a new member. This is a test Keita, Train this dog and prove your worth and I might allow you and the rest of the black cats to become part of the beaters. In charge of the going ons in the lower floors. I will send some one in 3 months time. good luck, your friend Kirito.

p.s. Asuna says hi'

The teleport crystal activated and a message came through to Kirito. From Asuna.

'WHERE ARE YOU. DINNER'S READY AND YOUR 15 MINUTES LATE!" Asuna was not happy. She never like Kirito being late he just hoped she would forgive him once he explained. However Kirito was punished with no sandwiches for a week for being late. Though his reason did lesson the the punishment. There was only one person who threatened Kirito and that was Asuna his beloved.

* * *

A/N OK so a week later I finish the chapter, I was tired fell asleep woke up started playing destiny and forgot about it. Sorry. Also I am letting trying to find people to join my XBOX only clan at the moment called Carbondated Killers. If you want to join and you play destiny on XBOX 360 then go head I may even play a game or two with you. FYI. My XBOX name is K360GAMERM.

Without me rambling about Destiny. please review letting me know how the chapter was and shout out to. Aaronrobins16 for the kind words he sent and to Kirito27 for the sandwich idea. Follow and favourite if you like (thank you to the 195 followers and 156 favourites I can't believe it I hope I do you proud.) and I will see you in the next chapter...Or in destiny :)


	31. Chapter 30

A/N Hey guys. Right i'm sorry for the long wait. But the lack of reviews and me going on holiday and getting a new job has really made it had to write chapters. But now I'm going to try so here we go.

Chapter 30.

Kirito sat in his office. For the 5th time he read over the info Klein had proved him. It told him the location of the floor 74 boss room. Kirito was read to pack everything and go after it. He had a guild bigger than any other he and Heathcliff knew it, the pair also knew the guild wasn't ready for the big fights. Heathcliff had but memeber training on the down low because he never wanted players to leave the game. At some point of another he was going to leave all the KOB members hanging and without the training they need they would die a very quick death.

Kirito was different he pushed training. Not a lot of players saw it but he was making sure they were ready for the coming up fights. Soon he would have to personally train players who wanted the skills he could proved to them. But right now there was no time and he knew it. So he was going to solo the floor boss, well he was going to do it with Asuna but knew what she was like. She would bring the whole guild if she had to. She was strong, very strong but her kindness blinded her from the truth of how weak the guild really was.

He had messaged Asuna, he was going to give her a chance to trust him with the fact how weak the guild was. If she didn't believe him and attempt to bring some of the 'strong' members of their guild with her he would go on his own.

Asuna walked through the door reading over Kirito's message wondering what so important he need to see her, why couldn't it wait till they were home over dinner. Once she entered their office she saw Kirito in full gear, He was never in full gear when he going about guild business he normally hid his blades and took his gloves off. But know they were all equipped.

"Kirito what's happening." Asuna asked quietly which caused Kirito to jump.

"Oh hi Asuna. Klein messaged me, he given me info to the location of the floor boss but we are going at it alone, the guilds not ready. I can't explain you just have to trust me. meet me here, at 12 tomorrow, I won't be home for dinner today by the way I have to work over time sorry." Kirito told Asuna in a straight tone. There was life in his voice it was almost cold like he was ready to fight right now. He only ever became like this hours before an important fight.

Asuna was sure the guild was ready. They knew how to fight and they had strength in numbers. Kirito didn't want her to bring anyone but she was sure they were ready. She decided to bring the strongest players of the guild with her. She knew Kirito he would agree those players were ready and they could help them. But now she had to answer Kirito, she knew he would take nothing but her word so she decided to tell him her little white lie. "OK Kirito I will meet you at the location tomorrow I promise."

Kirito smiled and walked over to her. He gave a light kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "Thank you see you tomorrow, love you."

He then moved away out the door and into the wild. He need to train and get ready for the boss fight. Besides his berserk rage was begging to be unleashed on some mobs and he was looking for a fun time. He barely heard Asuna call back "I love you too". As he wandered off.

/The next day 12:30./

It was half past 12 and Asuna was running late, she was never late. never this late. But as Kirito became to panic Asuna teleported to the location. Kirito was a few yard away so he could see if she brought anyone with her or not. Kirito was angry to see she had broken her promise and brought 10 KOB members with her. Kirito turned and walked away. He didn't look back he just walked and didn't look back. He need to release his new found angrier before it consumed him and he did something stupid.

Asuna looked around but didn't see Kirito anywhere. She went to message him but she saw he messaged her. _you broke your promise. Asuna. I've gone on my own. see you tomorrow. we're going to need to talk. _

Asuna blinked twice before her eyes began to water. Kirito was angry at her she now knew that Kirito had trusted her to do something for him. To go back to how it was before. The pair of them fighting together risking their own lives so others didn't have to. she looked at the players. Now she knew what Kirito was trying to do. He was trying to protect the guild so when he got back he could make sure they were ready for the next boss and fight. She had been so blinded by what Heathcliff had taught her. 'As long as your leader is strong the guild will be too. They won't need strength if their leader is strong enough to carry them to victory'. Kirito wasn't Heathcliff he believe in strength of the individual if one was weak then none was strong. A weak link would break the chain.

But Asuna wasn't going to let Kirito fight on his own. She sent a message to Klein asking him to meet her at her location so he could take her to the boss room.

/Floor boss dungeon./

Kirito was cutting through the Mobs like they were mince meat. Nothing was left standing when he was finished, His eyes golden his rage lessening and he was welcoming that fact. By the time he got to the boss room door his berserker skill ended. His health decreased to half and he decided to wait and let his health regen on it's own. He took a seat not far from the door and closed his eyes. half an hour later he was awoken by the sounds of foot steps. The footsteps came from a group of soldiers from the Aincrad liberation army. They were a corrupt guild which had great goals but the members that had gone into the guild were rotten. the players who didn't want to fight and live out their life on floor one were always harassed by this guild they would take money item and some would go as far as doing thing no one wished to speak of. These soldiers were weak and now here the were. The leader of the group looked more like a drill instructor. He sounded like one too. "At ease men take a ten minute break and be ready to move."

The leader then looked at Kirito. "You, yes you. If you have the location of the boss room. Which being the leader of Knights of the beaters oath I know you do. I want you to give it to me. Me and my men are heading to go kill the thing and get one step closer to freeing the good people of Aincrad.

Kirito said one word in a slow cold voice. "NO."

"What did you say." The leader boomed.

"I said No. If I give you the location you'll take your men and force them to kill himself by fighting the boss you idiot." Kirito said in a cold voice.

"Do not underestimate me boy. Give me the location or I will force it out of you." Leader said as he drew his sword.

Kirito stayed silent and awaited the blade that coming to strike him but the hit never came instead a loud feminine screamed. "Stop!"

There was Asuna with Klein and his guild ready to fight all had their weapons out. Asuna spoke again. "No one needs to get hurt. Here the location of the boss me and my boyfriend were going to give to the public anyway. Weren't were darling." Asuna said sweetly.

"Yeah. Kirito spat refusing to look at Asuna.

The leader took the location and commanded his men to move out. Kirito said nothing to stop them he just watch them go. After a few seconds he walked over to Klein and Asuna. "Right were going to the boss room. Klein me, you and Asuna at front. Klein select 3 player to be our back up the rest of your guild will focus on the minions the boss has and protect the ALA got it."

Everyone nodded and Kirito moved his head to signal the group to move out. everyone walked towards the boss room. Klein grabbed Kirito arm, "Can I talk to you please"

Kirito nodded and when Asuna looked back at the pair he gave a look saying 'go on.'

When Asuna was a good distance away Klein spoke. " Kirito buddy I wanted to talk guilds, leader to leader. Before you say anything let me speak. Look I know you took over the KOB and as strong as I know you're going to make it, We both know that you can't trust one of those players. So I was thinking why don't we fuse our guild my members become higher ups and help manage your guild. We can make sure they get the training they need."

Kirito look over to Asuna and the rest of Klein's guild. "Klein I think you're right but your guild isn't ready for the upcoming fights. I'm going to leave the guild for a short time. I'll take your guild and some from mine who want to and I'm going to train you with some skills you can't learn on your own, trust me. Asuna can manage the guild on her own for a short time."

Klein saw the look in Kirito's eyes when he said Asuna's name. "Have you two had a fight?"

"Not exactly." Kirito said in that the end of it tone.

Kirito and Klein walked over to their group and opened the door. What they saw basically destroyed their plan. The boss stood in the center of the room. 'The gleam eyes." A blue Minotaur looking boss with a snake tail had 4 health bars. The Aincrad liberation Army was being torn apart by Gleam eyes. 3 players died including the leader with one attack from Gleam eyes. Asuna being the person she was rushed into the fight to help the dying players. Kirito looked over to Klein and switched to commander mode. "Klein me and you will focus the boss and everyone else will protect everyone else. No one else dies got it." Everyone nodded.

Kirito waited a few seconds for the group to move on their own but they were waiting for his orders. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

Everyone charged to the fight, Kirito and Klein were taking pot shots at the boss chipping away at it's health. After 10 minutes they only removed one of the health bars. No one had died yet but if the fight continued to take this long then they would be many deaths. "Klein cover me I need 30 seconds tops."

Kirito ran as far to the side away for the fight as he could and used his game-master (I can't remember what I called them.) gloves to ask cardinal for some help. Suddenly Kirito felt different. He felt his berserker strength grow. Suddenly his eyes when from black to gold to blood red. He felt no rage just power. Every slowed and Kirito voice turn that of a savage beast. "Berserker's blood rage." His voice boomed.

Kirito charged towards the boss with a large amount of speed. The closer he got the stronger he became, suddenly Kirito felt himself and he yelled out again "Blood rage fury." Kirito swung both is swords with so much strength and speed the bosses health decreased at an alarming rate. Gleam eyes went from 3 health bars to becoming red in his final bar. The boss then became Enraged and brought his sword in for one final attack, Kirito did the same. Both swords found it's target. The boss's health fell fast than Kirito but because of berserker Kirito's health was less that it should be so when the boss finally died and burst into polygons Kirito had 10 hp left. With next to no health Kirito went into shock his body shut down and he collapsed. Asuna saw this and using her speed she rush to him. She caught him as he fell. She touch him worryingly. she couldn't help herself as she began to cry and squeeze Kirito tightly. Kirito then woke up but cough at how hard Asuna was squeezing him. "If you hold any tighter I might lose the last of my HP."

"Don't even joke about that." Asuna said back not finding Kirito's joke funny.

"Here to go buddy should make you all better." Klein said as he handed Kirito a powerful HP potion.

"Thanks. Um Klein can you meet us outside I need to talk to Asuna a second." Kirito asked Klein nodded and lead his guild outside.

"Kirito what is this about. Was it because I lied and brought some members with me to meet, you." Asuna asked looking down to the floor

"Yes and no" Kirito responded. "Yes because I told you not our guild isn't ready for floor boss fights. They need training, training I can only give them. No for the same reasons. I need to take a few players who want to out of the guild for training alone with Klein who wants his guild to be brought into our guild as higher ups. Guess were getting a new council of people we can trust. Before you ask, no your not coming. I need you to look after Yui and the guild make sure they have a clear path and goals before I get back. That's all I need you to do."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Asuna asked saddened at what Kirito had said.

"6 month at most. Don't worry I'll message you at the end of everyday I promise." Kirito lifted Asuna chin. "I love you."

"I love you too… Wait a minute where is Yui." Asuna asked.

Kirito reached down his front and pulled out Yui's pendent that was attached to some string around Kirito's neck. "She fell asleep waiting for you earlier."

He took the necklace and put it round Asuna neck. Before he kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to miss that." Was all he said as he turned and walked away. Ready to start the next adventure.

"Papa never been good at goodbyes has he Mama." Yui asked quietly from inside her pendant

"No he hasn't" Asuna said as she tidy herself before she made her own way out to floor 75.

A/N So guys how was it please let me know in the reviews or PM me. It what helps me know what people think and if people like what I'm doing. Also follow and favorite if you like and I will see you amazing people in the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: So here we go again with chapter 31. So before we begin the chapter I want to answer a question I got in a review. ( This is why I like reviews it lets me inform u on thing I forgot to add details to oops.) Anyway, the question was, Why do you alway split Asuna and Kirito you. They meant to be a couple and stick together no matter what. Or something like that. My answer to that question is this. Asuna and Kirito didn't get together till the very end of the anime. When they did get together it is like the beginning of any relationship. You can't or don't want to stay away. So in my fanfic I decided that Asuna and Kirito was going to have that beginning and it happened they never split up for very long (the black cats doesn't count they saw each other every night.) The shit when down and Kirito left. He then got back with her and they were happy again. However. Kirito is a very isolated character. He likes to be on his own and do things his way. Asuna is like that and in the anime acts as his anchor if you will. Stopping him from going off on his own. However in my fic that hasn't happened yet. Kirito hasn't married Asuna and is still trying to find where in stands in the game. A team player or solo player. Just give it time Asuna will anchor Kirito and he will fight for her. Just not yet let him go off on his own one last time.

Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 31: The beginning of the end.

Kirito made his way to the lounge area when most of the guild spent their free time. After a long chat with Asuna which turned to an argument, they agreed on a situation. Kirito who invite some guild members with the chance for special training which came at the cost of taking a leave of absence. which was a big no no in all the big guilds. However those who took the risk who gain new experience and learn Kirito way of fighting. Asuna would take over the reins of the guild until Kirito return, And Kirito had to check in every 3 days.

Once Kirito made it to the lounge he walked over to the jukebox and stopped the music. He then waited for everyone to turn his way. Once they had he began his speech. "Alright everyone. Today I'm am here to tell you I am taking a leave of absence from the guild to take some of you for some special training. The cost of this training is to also take a leave of absence. But remeber doing so will slat your name and harm your fellow members status in the guild. If you are willing to take the risk of both your guild members and player outside the guild in other big and small guilds hating and disowning you then meet me in town center of floor 75 starting town at 3 o'clock sharp. If you're not there then you will be left behind or believed unwilling to take the risk. All players not here at the moment will get this message sent to them and the location of the meet point. If I see you then and if I don't Good luck and continue the fight.

/Floor 75 town center./

Kirito was waiting with Klein and his guild. It was 2:59 and if no one showed up Kirito would be leaving with Klein. However just as Kirito and the others turned to leave. A teleportation sound was heard and from it came 5 players. The first wore a large 2 handed blade and had pure white armour. The second person had 2 small daggers and had a red hood with leather armour to match. The third had a sword and shield and wore blue over coat and a simple silver armour piece. The fourth was similar to the first but had a battle axe instead of a two handed sword and the final player had a single long sword and wore camouflage style leather armour.

The first walked over to Kirito and shook his hand and then introduced the team of players. "Commander Kirito. my name is Archangel the leader of zulu group in the knights, this is my team. Next to me in the red leather is vamp, The one in the blue coat is aqua, the one wearing armour that looks like mine is pure and finally we have assassin. We are here to get that training you promised we don't care the cost we want to get stronger. We not the best that I know we can be because we never got good training or practise. Other player would take the kills or dungeons from us before we got to it and by then they were mostly empty."

Kirito looked at Klein who simply nodded. "Ok you have passed the first test. You are willing to sacrifice your name and glory for something better and stronger. It's not a big win but it's a start, And seeing as you are the lowest group in skill in the KOB I guess we going to have a lot of work to do."

Archangel nodded and Kirito turned and walked away. "We're meant to follow him right."

Aqua asked quietly. Klein smiled. "Yes we are, better hurry I haven't heard or seen Kirito wait around long."

After what Klein said everyone ran after Kirito. Once the caught up and the hiked for 4 hours they finally reached a small ruined area in the woods nearby. Kirito had found his target, a dagger placed in a tree. On the carving that the owner of the dagger left read, _Withdrew the dagger fight the monsters and I shall show myself._

Kirito smirked. "Get ready for a fight."

"Wait what already." Vamp said in complete shock. But sure enough a group of 50 lizard like creatures dropped as Kirito pulled out the dagger from the tree.

"There's no way we can defeat all these enemies on our own. I mean come on commander how can we do this. Even with your high level friends this fight has us outnumbered." Assassin said in shock of the vast number of enemies in front of them.

"Hey Kid don't be so hard on yourself. Your group maybe the lowest in the guild by you still have strength and plus haven't you seen this mobs before." Klein said with a smirk.

"He's right these mobs are from floor 30, we can do this even with our crappy gear." Archangel told his group before Kirito's smirk grow larger.

"Well good luck Zulu, Klein now!" Kirito shouted and Kirito and Klein with his guild jumped into the trees out of the fight leaving Zulu alone.

"What your plan now boss." Aqua asked in fear.

"Simple. We play clean up. We've done this a thousand times before. The mobs may of been in smaller groups but they were a higher level. These guys are from 40 floors down we can do it alone trust me. Now get into formation diamond 4!" Archangel ordered and zulu followed the order. Archangel was in front and Assassin was at the back. Aqua was on the left and Vamp was on the right. They moved as a unit into the center of the enemy. As the humanoid lizards swammed Zulu not one lizard got a hit on target before they could strike zulu group would take the foe down, not long after the fight had started it had ended. All 50 mobs were dead and no a single player had lost any health.

Once the mobs were dead A girl dropped from the trees and smiled.

"Who are you?"Asked aqua.

"My name is argo the rat. Yes I am the top info player out there and yes they were my mobs that I had my tamer catch on Kirito's orders. Anyway, seeing as you passed this test and no one was injured I can tell you that now you must do the final Sacrifice." Argo stated.

"Which is?" Archangel asked.

"Your gear give it to me." Argo said with a smile.

"Wait what." Assassin said with a annoyed tone. "Is Kirito trying to kill us or what."

"Well you have choose. Keep your gear and travel to the next town on foot to meet Kirito in the inn that will act as your HQ for the next week which would most likely end in your deaths or give me your gear and I give you this teleport crystal to the same location." Argo said holding a crystal.

"That easy, here." Vamp said as he unequipped his gear.

"No!" Archangel stated. "We keep our gear, We worked hard to get it and were not just going to hand it over for a simple crystal or a easy way out. No We'll walk Argo thank you anyway."

Vamp, Aqua and Assassin looked at each other and nodded. "Right let's go."

"Wait." Argo called out. "You have once again passed the test. Here is your reward. Kirito told me if you did give me your gear I was to send you back to Asuna and the KOB but because you stayed loyal to the stuff you worked for I am to give you this one that will lead to the nearest town and then you have to meet Kirito at the inn I spoke about before."

Archangel groaned. "Is everything and every choice going to be a test now...Greeaaat. Thank you Argo see you around."

Archangel took the crystal and everyone gather around, and teleported to the town square. Where they saw Kirito and Klein waiting.

Group ZULU more forward and waved to Kirito and Klein's clan. Once they got noticed the 2 groups met. Kirito shook Archangels hand before he turned to the rest of the group. "Alright guys here is how things are going to work for now on. We are going to train here on floor 75, we are going to find and complete all the dungeons on this floor before anyone else. With the help of Argo and some of our own tricks it shouldn't be a problem. Then we are going to regroup with the rest of the guild after finding the floor boss. As soon as the boss is defeated our training will be complete and you will be crown as the leading group. Group N7 (Mass effect fans :)) This group is a formation of 2 groups. N and 7. Klein your group will be 7 and your job will be defence you will cover the guild and other players with us when they need it no questions asked. Arch your job will to be on the front line with me and Asuna we will attack bosses head on. Before you protest I will teach you all how to do your job to the best."

Everybody nodded But Aqua spoke up "That's all well and good but I have 2 questions, The first is well. Gear plain and simple. I mean Klein and co seems to have alright gear for up here but me and the others have gear at floor 30 base stats. No way we'll be able to take this plan on with the crap we have." The question was more of a statement however Kirito smirked.

"I understand which is why I got you this. It a upgrade consumable. It will improve your armour to more floor 50 states and the first dungeon we will be fine. Don't worry." Kirito said as he handed the ZULU group the consumable.

"Yeah well on to my second question, Where are we going to be staying. Do you have a place already or are we staying in some crappy inn." Aqua asked.

"Follow me and find out." Kirito said as he lead everyone to the place Argo had set him up with for the coming days with this new group of player that were ready for some special training. Which contain lots of hardships, pain and become a test of their strength in body and mind.

A/N Finished the next chapter finally, Jesus fucking Christ I struggled with his one. My head is like NO more writing as I lost my muse and have hit and thick wall of Writer's block. GRRR Anyway. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Follow and Favorite if you like. Please review it really help with showing me what was good or bad. And I will see you in the next chapter.

Oh by the way would you guys like me to write a Soul eater fic Yes, No but without further a do I will see you in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N I'm back bitches. So I've been getting lots of review of people loving this fic and i've started watching the anime again so let's do this.

* * *

Chapter 32: last day of training the N7

Kirito opened the door a fish rod in hand and fish similar to a mackerel was in his hand, a smell hit his nose and it lead to Asuna herself cooking, Yui was along side her helping her. Kirito place the fish down and moved to hug Asuna. She hugged him and yui smiled. Suddenly there was a white light and Kirito found himself in a bed that was not his own. Asuna was beside him sound asleep. Kirito moved her hair from her face. He smiled and looked down to her hand. Before he could look at it another white flash occurred and kirito felt himself being pulled from the dream.

Kirito woke up from his slumber, he rolled over to look over to the side of him, he half expected to see Asuna lying there still sound asleep like she was in his dream but when he opened his eyes it was empty Asuna wasn't there and he remembered, today was another day of training.

Kirito got out of bed and equipped all of his gear. He walked out his door and equipped a saucepan and spoon. With a smirk Kirito started to bang on the pan and made as much noise as he could to awaken the others. It worked fantastically.

"Aww come on Kirito just because you're an early bird doesn't mean we are. Let us sleep for once." Klein groan.

"Nope you and everyone need to be up and ready in the courtyard in 20 minutes if not i'll set Argo on you and no one wants that trust me." Kirito said with a smirk.

Kirito heard everyone groan and people get up and ready. Kirito smirked again and walked away.

/Outside./

Kirito stood next to Argo both were smirking and waiting. Sometime later the group walked out all ready to go. It had been a month since they left and just like Kirito had promised they were all stronger and had better gear, they weren't the best player in the guild but after today Kirito knew they would be. So he stepped forward, "Right you have all come along way and have improved a lot, however there is still some way to go. But today is the last day of our training. So be ready."

"Where are we going to be doing?" Archangel asked.

"We are going to be taking down the floor 75 boss." Kirito stated.

"Whhhhaaaattt" The group exclaimed.

"Follow me." Kirito said as he walked away. The group looked at each other before nodding and following.

/floor 75 boss room entrance./

Kirito stood in front of the door and put his gloved hand up. He then muttered under his breath. 'Game break.'

Suddenly the game froze and cardinal stood in front of him. "I need to know the strength and weakness of this boss."

Cardinal eyes went gray as she search her files her voice was hollow and robotic. "The skull reaper, designed to be unbeatable, boss deals 70,000, points of damage per hit, defence is 50,000, hp 10,000,000,00."

"Cheers. Cardinal thank you really." Kirito said with a smiled 'why has she got to look some much like Yui.'

"No problem master," her voice suddenly became much happier and full of life. " good luck the boss."

"It's not me who need the luck card. Bye for now though." 'game fix'

The game unpaused and Kirito started to explain the bosses stats and explain his plan. "Alright this boss deal a lot of damage and has a lot of defence and with that much health it going to take us a while. But we can do it. Klein I need your team in front, and detracting the boss. Avoid it and don't get to close alright. Angel, your team needs to hit the boss from both sides. Avoid the front and sick to the side. Remember to switch and and stay out of danger. I'll be switch between the teams and making sure you don't die on me."

The team nodded Kirito opened the door and the boss spawning the monster they were to face, what met them was a horrifying snake like creature, it was made of bone. It had to large pincers which were the same size of it head. Once the boss finished spawning it's name popped up 'the skull reaper.' Then it charged as it locked onto the group.

"Alright spilt, Klein, angel, lead your teams and make sure they do their jobs." Kirito ordered as he draw both his blades. "I'll cover you."

"Right." the men replied. Kirito stood his ground as the reaper continued charging. Now only going for Kirito. He smirked and moved out the way slightly. The boss' attack missed and Kirito used berserk so he wouldn't die. Kirito self himself be filled with rage. He used this rage to move round the boss letting Klein and his team get the it's attention. He watched as them making sure they didn't take too many hit. Although the boss was meant to kill in one hit Klein and his men used their defence to avoid the damage and with help from kirito klein had learnt to 'improve' his improved defensive ability, he could now give his small group the same resistance, meaning klein and his boys were the most resilient players in aincrad no one could match their strength.

Kirito finished watching the klein's team and moved with his speed to help attack the boss. "Angel switch, get your team out the way and heal up."

Angel nodded and the group moved. Kirito moved and now using the strength berserk gave him to deal mass damage to the boss, hitting it's weak points. The boss was becoming aware of his attacks so he decided to stop. "Angel switch. Klein fall back and heal."

Klein just like Angel moved out the way. Kirito dodge and block every attack the skull reaper gave threw at him. "Kirito were ready, switch."

Kirito nodded and fell back, he started to watch Angel team this time, although unlike Klein's team, Archangel and co didn't mold together complete there were still gaps in form. Yet despite this Kirito could see with a bit more training they would be the best all out attack team in aincrad.

Lost in thought Kirito missed seeing Angel team were taking hits. This made kirito think. ' looks like card missed the whole thorns ability of this boss.'

Klein brought him out of his train of thought. "Kirito please tell me you have some kind of trick up your shelf if not were done for."

"Fuuuuuck, alright Klein, Angel fall back." Kirito shouted as his eye began to go blood red. As they did what they were told Kirito body burst into flames. Both is blade were on fire and Kirito activated his new ability.

'Berserkers dragon rage.' Kirito flaming body charged to the skull reaper. He started ripping into the reapers head. The boss' health started to decrease unnaturally fast. Then it fell. But so did Kirito, once the boss was dead Kirito blacked out.

Kirito regain consciousness after a few moments later round him he saw the group watching with concern, But there concern was not from him nearly dying but it was him probably being killed by his girlfriend once she walked over to them. "Kiiirito." her voice was filled with venom.

"You took on this boss all by yourself and you did haven't kept your promise you haven't check in, it's been a month now." walk into the group but she gasped when she was him.

"Hey Asuna go easy on him, he almost got himself killed, he know he made a mistake being us here and i bet you he's sorry for not checking in. He been more focused on making sure we are strong enough so we can protect ourselves and be ready to be the best unit in the guild. He kind of got carried away, you know what's he's like." Klein said puting his hands up in deafet. The other guard Kirito their loyalty to him was great.

"Move out the way all of you let me see my boyfriend if you please." Asuna ordered, she wanted to see him but with this elite group around him she couldn't not see him, she made the mistake of using her authority not her kindness.

"You have no right to order us lighting flash, we are the N7, we report to commander Kirito only, and as far as I remember we left your guild to join him." Vamp said as he used a healing crystal on Kirito to recover his health.

Kirito's body ached and the ability took a lot of energy out of him. He stood up and looked to Asuna his eyes were cold and devoid of love like they had when he left. "We will not be returning to the guild like I said we would. I'm sorry Asuna but you are now the leader of the guild."

"No!" Asuna stated "I told you before everything else can go to hell I'm not leaving your side, why can't you accept that, and don't give me the whole 'i'm dangerous to be around' bullshit we both know it's not true."

Kirito sighed. "Everyone leave i'll call on you when i need you , for now go have fun. Asuna if you be so kind as to rid yourself of your guard it would be welcomed."

Asuna nodded dismissing her guard. Once everyone was gone she saw Kirito relax and smile, Asuna walked up to him and as much as she was tempted to punch him, she decided to hug him tightly. "You got to stop pushing me away you know. It not nice, I'll start thinking you don't love me anymore."

"You know that's not true. I guess I'm not use to it is all, my whole life I was an outsider, I only known computers and the world's inside them. But this world is different, not only is it a death game but I have control in it and that makes me dangerous more so than I would like. I don't want to be pushing you away it's just habit I guess. I…"Kirito was lost for words he knew what he wanted to say but could make the words form. So he took a breath and acted like it was a fight to the death, Win or lose he had to do this. "I want to ask you to marry, I've wanted to for a long time but I could never do it, i pushed you away instead it wasn't right of me to do so I'm sorry. Will you forgive me."

"Of course I will dummy, but...how about we play a game, you ask me to marry you in the way you feel comfortable, right here right I we will see how much you had to fear." Asuna said if a smirk.

Kirito was dense he knew that but he knew what Asuna was getting at so he smirked and pulled out the ring he had brought when he had left to train the N7. "Lightning flash Asuna, I feel like I've known for my whole life even if it has only been 2 years, I love you and I would love it if you would marry me. So what do you say."

Asuna looked at him and smiled she was crying with joy. "Yes," She shouted loudly. "Yes of course I'll marry you dummy."

The pair then entered a long passionate kiss. "Mama can I see papa now."

In every that had happened Asuna had forgotten why she had sort out Kirito it was partly because she was worried about him but also because Yui missed him. "Of course you can Darling."

Yui changed form from the gem on Asuna's sword to the 5 year old girl she was made to look like. As soon as she changed form she jumped on Kirito. "I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too Yui." Kirito then came up with an Idea. "Hey Yui. how would you like to go home for a little bit, just you me and mummy yeah. My friends need a rest anyway."

Yui nodded. "And you are mummy are married."

"Yes Yui we are." Kirito said as he sent to request to Asuna.

_Would you like to marry Kirito yes or no._ Was what the message that appeared to Asuna said. Asuna clicked Yes Starting the next chapter in her and Kirito lives.

"Hey Yui I got to talk to mama a second OK." Yui nodded to Kirito and without saying anything transformed into her pendant and equiping herself to Kirito's blade.

"I need to show you one last Secret I've been keep. Give me your hands and when i give the signal say game break." Kirito told Asuna.

Asuna gave Kirito a strange look but nodded trusting Kirito. He took her hands and looked at her in the eyes before nodding. As Soon as he did the pair shouted "GAME BREAK!" everything went white it was then Asuna saw it, she saw Cardinal.

* * *

A/N There you go not the best but I just wanted to write something I think it is only fair I do this. Chapters will be slow and not come out very often but I will try OK. you guys know the drill, review to tell me what you thought. Follow and favourite if you like…

And I will see you in the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. The last normal day.

/The ruby castle./

Kayaba sat on his throne looking through cardinal data, All the primary software was at his control. He could change things just monitor things and it was really pissing him off. Kirito had passed floor 75 and was getting closer to him, Kayaba knew of Kirito conquest to free everyone but he couldn't let that happen this was his world. He had to act. "Cardinal I need locate programme Yui for me and lower the stats of Kirito and Asuna by 10%."

"Target location error will need more time. Program error unable to lower player stats." Cardinal stated.

"So be it." Kayaba said as he equipped his armour and walked out of the throne room.

/In game break/

Kirito let go of Asuna's hands and greeted Cardinal Asuna looked at him with confusing. "Kirito how do you have access to the systems."

Kirito was about to reply when Cardinal replied for him. "When the GM took manual control over the system he was not careful and he damaged me, he spilt my programme in two. He took control over the primary systems and the secondary systems was left out of control i need to be controlled for the game to function correctly however i was rejected from my main program so i had to find a new GM program Yui a already rogue programme suggested i go rogue and join her GM who she called Daddy. I contacted Daddy, user Kirito. We agreed to help each other and now we are here.

"Cardinal I wish to share data with I would program you to do so but I don't have access to a command console. As such was wondering if you would allow her access to your systems as well." Kirito said in a flat tone.

"Scanning systems. Yes I can, split my data a bit and allow Asuna to see mob information but more or less it other than that I can let her pause the game like you do as well." Cardinal said as Kirito gloves broke. "These rings will let you use my systems, and it symbolic to, i mean you just got married right anyway have fun you two."

Cardinal voice suddenly went from dry and dull to being happier almost human. Kirito eye widened as he thought about this. He shook the thought and looked over to Asuna she was smiling and looking at the ring. "Kirito Is this why you blocked everyone else out, because you knew too much and you didn't want someone to find out and make our lives more difficult."

Asuna question made Kirito jump but he nodded his head. When he thought about it. It was the truth, he was a beater, he had one of the most powerful sword skills and he was only getting stronger, if people knew he could read the bosses and other mobs people want to use him and would hate him for know too much. It would repeat how things were at the start of the game. He opened his mouth to spoke, but no words came out he couldn't form them. He simply nodded. Asuna hugged him. "I understand, it does anger me that you didn't tell me. But I understand why, now come one let's go home. Asuna said as the game began to run again.

/floor 27./

Kirito was at the lake fishing, he was clearing his head of every that had happened in the last few month how much his life had changed. He met the woman he loved, he made friends, he had a really family. His life was good. All that was left was to leave this game and be free to meet them all in the real world. He was pull by his thoughts by Asuna who was calling him in for food. Yui was there too smiling. Kirito put away his fishing rod and walked up to his family.

"Hey...catch anything." Asuna asked with a smile.

"Nah only small fish my fishing only 20 so i won't catch anything too big that we can eat until 35 so got a little way yet." Kirito said with a smile.

"Ah right. Hey Yui do you want to going fish later with papa, i want to watch him do some." Asuna leaning over to Yui.

"Yes please." Yui happily.

"OK so you too coming with me, OK sounds like fun."

Asuna sat on a stall watch Kirito show Yui how to toss the line into the lake. It was funny to see her as she concentrated on getting big stick to move with out throwing it into the water. They had been out for a couple of hours and it was getting dark, Asuna had made plans tonight for herself and Kirito today and she need Yui to be asleep to do them. "Come on then Yui time for bed it getting pretty late."

Unlike most children Yui like bed time she said it the only time she could listen to mummy and daddy's funny stories. They had said if she wanted to they could tell her story when ever she wanted but she said it would be special anymore if they did that. She was one strange little girl, but the loved her for it.

Tonight Kirito had to tell a story seeing as he had been gone for the last month and it was now his turn. Kirito nodded telling a story about a red fox who wanted to be with a beautiful hare but each time he tried he would get shut down. So he decided to a warrior instead and fight for honor. But in the end he was still a red fox look for love. "I liked that Story daddy."

"Good now time for bed." Kirito kissed her forehead and then turned off the light, Normally both parents would kiss their daughter's forehead after a story but Asuna did it before say she had to do some cleaning of the kitchen before the items broke.

Kirito walked out the bedroom and called out to Asuna. "Alright what are you up to. I know what you like my little neat freak you would of cleaned as you go where you."

"In the dojo but close you eyes OK" Kirito did as he was told. Once he got there he felt Asuna hug him and kiss him deeply as they parted Kirito opened his eyes. Asuna was wearing a red dress that only came to her thighs she gave Kirito a tux and said to go change into it. Walked out round the corner to change. The tux was all black just how Kirito liked it. He walked back into the dojo, as he entered her heard soft music and Asuna took his hand and placed them on her body.

"Dance with me Kirito. I wanted to try it as soon as I saw this dress." Asuna said smiling.

"Um Asuna, I don't know how to dance." Kirito said worryingly.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." Asuna said as started walked through the steps. "1.2.3..1.2.3"

The dance slow and as the pair got into a rhythm Asuna rested the head on Kirito's shoulder. "You know now that we're married I'm not letting out of my sight."

Kirito smiled and replied "I don't plan on leaving yours."

"But Kirito the guild. Did you mean what you said about not returning." Asuna said as the dance came to an end.

"Yeah i did, i was thinking about it and I just want to focus on us. Me, you and Yui. I have to organise the N7 but if you want we can leave it all behind and just fight for us." Kirito said in a calm voice.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I." Asuna replied.

"Not really sorry."

"It's OK. Hey Kirito can I tell you a secret." Asuna said with a smirk growing on her face

"What's up."

Asuna moved to whisper seductive into Kirito's ear. "I'm not where anything under this dress."

Kirito face went bright red as he realised what she was offering, so Asuna took control and the rest was history.

/2 days later./

Kirito and Asuna were dueling in the dojo Kirito built for the house. The pair had been at it for hours and neither were close to giving up. However Asuna smirked and used the system to pause and see where Kirito was moving, unlikely for her Kirito saw this and change this move all in a split second. Asuna grumbled as her blade missed and Kirito hit the Duel was over Kirito had won. "Cheaters never prosper."

Kirito was smirking and asuna stuck out her tongue. "Hey how about we go hunt for some food tonight I mean we been having fish and beef from the market for a couple of days and we never get to really cook with what we find seeing as most of it monster meat and disgusting."

"Hey it not that bad." Kirito whinned remembering a time when he had tried to get Asuna to cook some minotaur meat he had got, she refuse and destroyed the item.

"If you say so but come on let's go." Asuna said as she equipped her gear and ran out the door. Kirito followed suit where as Yui simply transformed into her gem and attached to Kirito's sword.

/Ruby castle./

Kayaba was practising his sword skills. He was getting bored. After being found out by Kirito he could risk showing his face. If he then Kirito should surely people his secret and then everyone would turn on him either way he would be forced to sit and hide here. It just wasn't any fun. Anyone could tell you that it was no fun to watch someone else play an RPG it was even less fun to be behind the making of the game and not be able to play it.

Kayaba hit the dummy out of frustration. He had decided. If Kirito and Asuna were the only ones who knew his secret if he killed them then he would be able to play his game again. All had to do was wait for Cardinal to find their A.I and he could destroy them.

"Master I have found her. She is living on floor 27 in a large house near the forest of the floor southeast of the lake." Cardinal told Kayaba.

Kayaba began to smirk. OK then let's go. He pulled out a teleport Crystal "Teleport Kirito's house."

/Floor 27/

Kayaba walked towards the door and said to himself. "Nice grave you got here Kirito, did you build it yourself I'm impressed."

Kayaba put his hand on the door and pushed. Slow the door broke and kayaba entered. He walked around hoping to find them they weren't home. 'Looks like i'm going to here a while better get comfortable.'

Kayaba then walked out the house and sat on on the the chair outside.

/Near by forest/

The trio were making there way home walking along the wooden path. Soon their house was in sight. But Kirito put his hand on Asuna. "Somethings off."

Asuna nodded and they both draw their blades as the got closer to the house they saw him. Sat outside there house was Kayaba and he was ready for a fight.

"Kirito, Asuna so glad you could join me." Kayaba said coldly as he stood up.

This was going to be a hell of a fight.

* * *

A/N and that was it. Two chapters in one day hell of a come back however I have to say i plan to end this on 35 chapters so yeah. Sorry anyway…

I will see you in the next chapter


	35. Chapter 34

A/N two more chapter this this is the last one for the main game next one will be an epilog.

Chapter 34: complete control.

Kirito and Asuna both drew their blades, Yui attached herself to Asuna's. "What are you doing here Kayaba? Got bored of hiding."

Kirito's qeustion got Kayaba to smirk. "To be honest, yes I did. I decided I was going to have fun and play the game the way I made it to be played. Well i'll be unstoppable, no point me dying before either our bodies give up or the player beat the game."

Asuna gasphed "You mean, you don't plan on anyone winning, your just playing a waiting game."

Kayaba nodded. "Yes as much fun as this game is I know soon it will end I give it about a year tops. The bosses are going to get a lot harder and if out you two to help win the day and boost moral, players will be dropping like flies."

Kirito stared Kayaba down. "What do you mean without us around."

"Well for a start you two are the only loose end, If i kill you I can play and carry on as planned without risking discovery. So you better get ready for a fight." Kayaba said as he draw his blade.

Kirito burst out laughing wickedly. "You don't think were that stupid do you. You are an immortal object no matter what we do we can kill you. However I know you want to win so how about you at least give us a chance. Drop immortal status and make yourself the hundredth boss."

"What are you getting at."

"How about we make a deal. You make yourself the strongest and toughest boss in the game, it'll just the two of us and we don't stand a chance as you can probably guess and you will get what you want, however say we do win, the game will end. Either way its a win win." Kirito offered, however he looked over to Asuna where as he had more or less forced into this.

"I like it, but Asuna what do you think of this. Kirito you should know it's unfair not as your lady what she wants." Kayaba hoping he knew Asuna well enough.

"Oh no, Kirito's right we will fight you but we will beat you no questions asked. This is our fight. Haven't you heard we the strongest." Asuna said proudly with a grin form on her face.

"So be it." Kayaba accessed his menu and then his bars changed, he went from a Player to a mob and for the first time in the whole game the boss had 8 health bars. Kayaba smiked as his blade brightened and his shield thickened.

"Shit." Kirito muttered but then a voice ringed in his head.

"I'll deal with it." It was cardinal he knew what she had planned and now it was just a waiting game.

Kirito smirked, he tightened his grip on his blade, "Follow my lead."

Kirito launched forward. He started slow testing Kayaba defence as he striked he felt his weapons strain and when he notice his weapon duality drop and he called to Asuna to switch she did so and then did the same however she realised the same but she didn't let her weapons drop she simply dodged out of the way

Then it was Kayaba's turn. Attack he charged and used his shield to gut Kirito and he tried to stab Asuna, she dodged the attack. But only just. Kayaba double back and raised his shield and nuged it in a way to taunt the pair, Kirito held is ground but Asuna fell for it. She charged forward only to be met by Kayaba shield he slam it into her and she went flying into Kirito. The both hit the ground and Kayaba charged forward ready to finish the pair off but Kirito reacted. Pushing Asuna off him and dodging out the way.

Kayaba's blade broke the ground. Something no one player or monster should be able to do. "Hey just because you own this world dosen't mean you should break it."

"Oh i shouldn't i know you're right it unfair of me to be destorying my world but you know what I don't care i can fix it i did make it in the first place. All i care about is destoring you." Kayaba smirked.

Asuna had gotten up after all this and charged forward to stab Kayaba in the back, however Kayaba activated the system and used it to move faster let him catch Asuna, to do this however he had to drop his shield breaking his guard. Kirito was going to act on this but he decide against it. Kayaba may of lost his physical shield but he gained a human on, he might not of displaced it but if Kirito acted now Kayaba would use it but if he didn't act Asuna was dead. Kirito looked at Kayaba's info, he had only lost a quarter of his health he was still along way from being dead. But with a blink of an eye the bars began to disappear. One by one. And as they did Kirito saw his health grow as did Asuna's.

/in the interal system./

The cardinal programme was complete once again and after a lot of errors and command codes the system has picked it master. "The GM is going to win...father going to win."

/Back in the game./

Kirito felt a surge of energy, suddenly he felt everything, he was the game, he opened his menu and paralized Kayaba and teleported Asuna to his side. "You know Asuna was right this is our fight. But not just mine and her's it the fight of oh let's see. The 6,147 players left alive I wonder what would happen if I told them and left you helpless like you are now. I think the game would end, and what if i let the progam you abused got to have her fun. She very smart you know. My two daughter Yui and Cardinal. I think they would love to show you what it was like for them. But wait there more. I wonder what would happen if I gave your bodies location out, the private nurses and doctors you have watching 24/7 wouldn't save you from the riots that would be knocking down your door. Either way you have lost now you can give up peacefully or we can have one last fight."

Kayaba smirked. Picking up his sword and shield. "We will end this the right way."

Kayaba took his stance as did Asuna. Kirito made the fight fair, he made sure that they were all at their true level. So he and Asuna were level 80 and Kayaba was level 60. So this fight was fair in truth but if this was any other fight it would be very unfair. "Lets do this quickly."

As soon as he spoke Kirito shot forward and acted using his pure speed and stabbed Kayaba in the chest and Asuna followed suit. Kayaba had three blades piecing him. At a very fast pace his health drop to zero and he burst. A few seconds later the system spoke. "_On november 7th 2024 the final boss was defeat in t minus 10 seconds all player will be logged out…. All players being logged out." _

It was then everyone faded. Everyone but Kirito. He was teleported to the top he was sent to the ruby palace, there he saw Yui and Cardinal waiting for him. They looked the complete same in looks but the difference was their hair and eye colour. Was different colour, Yui had black hair and her eyes were gray. Where are cardinal had white hair and her eyes were pearl. It was odd look but Kirito thought it was cute.

"Daddy cardi said she was my sister is that true." Yui cheered.

"If you want her to be yes." Kirito said smiling.

All he heard from Yui was cheering. Cardinal smirked and then spoke. "Father we have a problem, someone re-rerouted 299 players to a different server and…."

"And what." Kirito said getting annoyed.

"And Asuna was going to be the 300th player. I stopped it and put you in her place, I'm sorry did i do wrong." Cardinal said saddened. It was good to see her having some emotion.

"No you didn't looks like were going to be stuck in a different game. Cardinal if you will." Kirito qued.

As he did this his body fell to the floor as he blacked out.

/Alfhiem/

"It good to see you alive Asu….who are you." the unknown figure asked.

"My name is Kirito."

"Fuck. Where Asuna?"

"Free."

/Asuna hospital./

Asuna removed the nerve gear from her head. She was free but what of Kirito what happened to him, she decided to stay put and wait for the nurse to come sort her out. Once she was all clear she knew she was going to hunt Kirito down and stay by him for ever.

A/N OK there you one more chapter and we are done here. I have it done at some point but let me know what you thought I know it was the longest but it the best i could do. Review to let me know what you think. Follow and favourite if you like and...

I will see you in the final chapter.


	36. Chapter 35

A/N so here we are after about a year we have come to the end. This is the final chapter of our fight. Just so you know i will probably do a sequel to this but i have to find the time and will power to come up with new ideas. Also if you want to help me in going over this fic and updating the chapters gramma and shit please do just pm and let me know. Anyway on with the final chapter.

Chapter 35. This time I will save you.

Asuna and Kirito shared a rocking chair. Their daughter playing a field near by. Kirito reading her a book. It quiet and peaceful everything she had wanted. As Kirito read the words Asuna felt closer to him. She enjoyed his embrace and smell of his body. Everything was perfect. However it was coming to a end as sleep started to take her. She tried to keep her eyes open but failed. No matter how strong her will was her eyes closed and then everything started to break down. Then there was nothing.

/IRL/

Asuna shot up from her bed. The dream was over, the life she wanted was gone. Asuna heart ached. It had been 2 month since the end of the game, 2 months of loneliness and solitude. She didn't know where her lover was, she was left alone with no word of hope.

What she did know however was 300 player were yet to wake up and were trapped in another game. She prayed Kirito wasn't one of them. Then another wave of tears began.

After 10 minutes of crying Asuna's mother banged on her door saying she was late for breakfast. That was her call to wake up and join the world she had been apart from for the last 2 and a half years.

Asuna got dressed put on her make up and left her room and joined her family for breakfast. Once she got to the dinning room she saw her father sipping a cup of coffee and reading the day's paper, her mother was drinking her tea but was staring off into space. However when she saw Asuna enter the looked at her with daggers. Her voice was cold and scalding. "So glad you could finally join us Asuna darling."

Asuna ignored her and sat down to eat. Asuna father also ignored her mother and continued to read his paper for a few moments before folding it and looking at Asuna. "What time is you appointment today. Any physo or is it just a check up."

"It just a check up father, the nurse said i recovered quickly and i can walk perfectly fine. They did warn me to take things slowly though and look after myself." Asuna replied in a natural voice.

"I should think so, with the amount of money we pay them I would hope you recover quickly." Asuna mother spat.

"No darling please don't be rude. Are daughter deserves the best just like her brother got." Asuna father scalded.

"Yeah but he didn't get trapped in a game. He was focused on his work, If Asuna had been doing her school work then she would have got locked in that stupid game." Asuna mother shot back.

Asuna's father simply nodded and returned to his paper. Asuna mother didn't react she simply left the table without a word.

Asuna finished her food and went back to her room to get ready for her appointment.

/later that day./

Asuna was busy studying at her mother request. She may of been old enough to go to college but she was 2 years behind and her mother had demanded that she catch up. Thankfully After 3 hours of studying Asuna mother called she was going out for a few hours to see some friends. This would mean Asuna had the house to herself letting her doing something more interesting and stop her from thinking about Kirito.

Asuna heard the door open and close but Asuna waited 5 minutes just to be safe before going down stair and reading a book in the comforts of the living and not the prison of her bedroom. However as she entered the living there was a knock on the door. Asuna opened it and standing there was a man in a suit he had messy black hair and a pair of glasses. "Ah hello my name is Kikuoka Seijirou. I woke for the government, I am a part of the SAO case study. I'm looking for miss Asuna Yukki."

"That would be me...Um would you like to come in, I'll make us some tea." Asuna said making way for the man to enter.

"Thank you but tea won't be necessary, I simply want to talk to you about what happened"

Asuna nodded and the pair entered the living room. Each taking a separate sofa to sit on. "So what was it you wanted to know."

"Well you see my team we were in charge of knowing each family that had a vitcim in the game. We promised not to interfere with there life until the end of the game and if their family memeber died they were given compensation and were left alone. However the families left alive have been question about their time in the game. You my dear are very important." Kikuoka said pudhing his glasses up.

"I am how so." Asuna asked.

"Kazuto Kirigaya. Do you know how he gained access to the system after the end of the game." Kikuoka asked coldly.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Asuna replied.

"Ah let me see." Kikuoka looked at the phone scrolling down a page. He then smirked. "His account name was Kirito."

"Oh Kirito," Asuna felt her heart I'm sorry but no i knew he could access the game system but I didn't know how he got a hold of it." Asuna replied. "Why don't you ask him."

"We can't. We went to his family and the inform us he hadn't woken up yet, he is one of the 300."

"Wait what." Asuna gasped.

"How about we make a deal Asuna you tell me everything you know and I will tell you where the Kirito family are. As Part of the agreement with the families the bodies of the victim were left unknown to us. So I can't offer you his hospital name."

"OK deal." Asuna said before telling the man everything she knew about Kirito and the system. After 30 minutes of explaining Asuna was finished. Kikuoka nodded finished writing and then turned the page. He scribbled something down and then ripped it out of his book.

He then handed it to Asuna and thank her. Asuna unfolded the paper and it was adress she guested it was Kirito's. Asuna nodded to herself before writing a note and rushing out the house. It turned out he had lived about 20 minutes walk from his house the whole time.

/Kirigaya residence./

Asuna arrived at the house she saw the sign post and knew she was at the right place. Asuna took a deep breath to steel her nerves before she went to knock on the door. After a few seconds a young girl answered. She looked about 14. She had black hair and her face was similar to Kirito's she knew this was his family and she smiled. The girl in front of her looked confused and said. "Who are you and why are you smiling like that."

"Oh sorry, my name is Asuna Yukki I'm… let's just say I'm a friend of Kiri...I mean Kazuto. I was with him in SAO." Asuna said with a friendly smile.

"Don't say things like that it not very nice now go away." The girl said tears building up in her eyes she went to slam the door shut but Asuna stopped her.

"Wait I'm not lying. He did tell me much about his life in the real world. He was very good at being being friendly and was likely to push people away. But when push came to shove he would back down. He defeated people he cared about alway putting them first. He never back down from a fight alway stood this ground. It why i fell in love with him so please just listen to what I have to say. You my last hope in finding him. Please help me."

Asuna was crying now describing Kirito made her think about him and know he was still trapped in the game made thing even worse. The girl at the opened it completely and hugged Asuna.

"I can see you cared for my brother. Please come in i'm sorry for the way I acted." The girl broke her embrace with Asuna and took her hand leading her into the house. As Asuna entered she saw a photo she walked up to it and held it. It was a picture of Kirito in his room next to a big computer, he looked very happy with himself. "That was just before SAO he had built his own computer with a year's worth of pocket money. He built it just so he could play SAO. Mum told him she would buy him one as a early birthday present but he refused."

"Stubborn as ever i guess. He was like that in game. If he wanted to do something nothing was going to stop him." Asuna hugged the picture.

"Who was he to you." the girl asked.

"Me and him, we were...we were husband and wife. We got married in the game right at the end but we had been together from the start he saved me so many time as did I him we very rarely parted most of we did it was Kirito getting scared of getting me killed and running away. I would alway find him though." Asuna said remembering their time together.

/An hour later./

Asuna was welcomed into the home. After explaining every she learned the girl's name was Suguha. She the complete opposite to Kirito. She was loud brash and had plenty of friends. She said Kirito didn't trust people and prefered the safety of his room and his games.

"How old is Kirito can I ask." Asuna said her face going red.

"He never told you. He turned 16 last month. Please tell me you a similar age otherwise it just weird."

"Yes thankfully, I'm 17 so he only a year younger than me." Asuna said smiling.

"Yeah thank god."

The pair continued talking and were quickly becoming friends. Mostly they were talking about Kirito and trading stories. It wasn't long before Suguha mum came home. When she did she asked who Asuna was and after some explaining she welcome Asuna as a daughter. Saying it was about time Kirito had found someone.

"Asuna I have question for you. If i was to say I could take you too see Kazuto what would you say." Kirito mum asked.

"Yes." Asuna replied too quickly.

"I will warn you it's not a pretty sight."

"I don't care I want to see him I have to." Asuna said her eyes lightening up.

"OK tomorrow then at 12 be outside our home ok, it getting late you should go home."

Asuna nodded, said good bye and left.

/Yukki household./

As soon as Asuna entered her home her mother yelled her for being home so late but informed her that her and Asuna's father were going out of town for a while. Asuna said ok and went to her room. After a few hours of studying she went to bed.

/The next day./

Asuna walked up the Kirito house and waited outside after 5 minutes of waiting Suguha and her mother exited the house. They said hello to each other and got in the car. The journey to the hospital was short but no one spoke which made it feel like a lifetime. Once the car was park the trio walked up the hospital. On there way Kirito's aunt spoke. "Now Asuna as you can see this isn't a private hospital like the one you said you family had you in. the staff here are short handed. So Kazuto will not look good. He has no muscle or fat and looks half dead. I am just warning you. It not going to pretty."

Asuna nodded. Readying herself for the worst the trio got to Kirito room. Asuna was left to enter first. Suguha spoke before they entered"We'll let you go on your own first. Give you some privacy with him."

Asuna nodded and opened the door. As soon as she did she saw him, what Suguha mother had said was right, Kirito looked dead. His body was simply bone and there was nothing to him. It broke her heart. Asuna walked over to his body and took his hand before crying on his chest. After a short time Asuna stopped crying and kissed Kirito cheek. She looked at him with hard eyes and said "Kirito I promise this time I will save you."

A/N there you go sorry if the end is a bit crappy. I was never any good at writing the IRL stuff but yeah here you go let me know what you thought. So please review it. Tell me what was the best part of the fic for you and let know what you thought about the ending.

And i will see you in the next story.


End file.
